Te quiero,sensei
by Gabriela Kagamine
Summary: Rin chica normal,Len un sensei sexy,a Rin le gusta Len y a Len le gusta Rin,¿qué sucederá? denle una oportunidad onegai.
1. El sensei

Bueno holaa!

aquí les traigo mi primer capitulo de mi primer fic,y tengo que decir que me inspiré en otro fanfic llamado,ética,a vocaloid fanfic así que le doy los derechos de autora,pero,esta es mi versión,en lo que me inspiré fue de que trata asi que aqui voy a empezar,y comienzo así:

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece,porque si lo hiciera,Rin y Len serían pareja oficial.

Te quiero,sensei.

capitulo 1 "conociendote"

.

.

* * *

Era un día caluroso en Tokio,una rubia de ojs azules miraba desinteresadamente elpizarrón,donde estaban varios problemas matemáticos.

-Entonces,es así como se sacan las raíces cuadradas.-explicaba la maestra de cabello rubio agarrado en una coleta de lado,que cargaba un enorme vientre de siete meses donde se encontraba una hermosa niña.

-Hey, miku-dijo Rin susurrandole a su mejor amiga.

-que pasa,Rin?-dijo Miku del mismo modo que su amiga.

-¿Entendiste algo de lo que dijo la maestra Neru?-Contestó aun en susurro para que la mestra no se diera cuenta de que hablaban.

-No.

-Yo tampoco,quería que me lo explicaras-dijo Rin con decepción.

-Gomen.-dijo Miku algo avergonzada.

El timbre sonó,anunciando que las clase habían terminado,y todos se podían retirar a de la escuela perparatoria mas prestijosa de Japón,era la escula vocaloid.

Apenas habían entrad a segundo de preparatoria, lo cual sigificaba que tenía 16 años de y se reunieron con sus demas amigos:Meiko,Kaito,Luka,Gackupo,Gumi,Piko, y Mikuo.

-Hola chicos-dijo Miku muy contenta.

-Hola-Contestaron todos al unisono,del mismo modo que Miku.

-Oigan,si vamos a ir al cine¿ verdad?-dijo Kaito mientras comía su helado

-Lo siento,pero yo no podré ir,tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Rin-Ustedes vayan.

-Segura,Rin?-dijo Piko con algo de decepción

-Si, losiento.

-Bueno,nosotros nos vamos a ir,cuidate.

-Adios.

-Adios-contestaron todos mientras se ivan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

un rubio de ojos azules iva distraido por la calle,con un café helado en una mano,y en la otra la hoja que comprobaba que mañana,empezaría a dar clases en un colegio de Tokio,iva tan distraido leyendo el papel,que solo sintió como chocaba con alguien y el café le caía encima

-¡Perdón,no sabes como lo siento!-dijo Rin al ver la mancha en la camisa del joven,estaba muy arrepentida y avergonzada.

-No te preocupes,fue un accidente-Dijo el rubio muy tranquila y pacíficamente con una ligera sonrisa el rostro.

-De verdad,lo siento-Dijo rin todavía apenada.

-No,de verdad ,fue mi culpa por no fijarme.

-Seguro?

El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza.

-bueno,dejame compensarte comprandote otro café.

-Está bien.

Rin lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a comprar otro café.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dos rubios se encontraban en un café muy comodamente,como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo,tomando un café muy despreocupadamente.

-Me vuelvo a disculpar, no fue mi intención lo que pasó hace rato.-Dijo todavía apenada.

-No te preocupes,menos mal no traía el sueter puesto,ahora lo puedo usar para cubrirme la mancha.-dijo él,con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno.

-Oye, todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Oh, es cierto, lo siento-dijo Rin.-Bueno mi nombre es Rin,Rin Amano.

-Mucho gusto,bueno yo soy Len,Len Kagamine.-dijo tomando la mano de rin muy luego darle un ligero beso en ella-Para lo que te pueda servir.

-B-bueno -Dijo Rin sonrojada por el acto del muchacho.

-Por cierto,eres muy hermosa.-Dijo Len con una sonrisa-Y te ves muy joven,¿cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciséis.-Dijo Rin aun mas sonrojada por lo que le dijo Len.

-Tal como lo supuse.-Dijo Len dandole un sorbo a su café.

-Bueno, ¿y tu cuántos años tienes?

-veinticuatro.-Dijo despreocupado.

-Pues te vez mas joven de lo que eres.

-Me lo dicen seguido.

-Y dime,estudias?

é mi carrera, y de hecho mañana empiezo a trabajar.

-Pues te deseo suerte.

-Gracias.Y,supongo,que tu estudias.

-Si.

-Haces bien.-Dijo Len-Bueno se está haciendo tarde,te acompaño a tu casa.

-no es necesario,Len.

-No,si lo es,no puedo dejar que una jovencita tan linda como tu valla sola a estas horas con tato peligro que hay hoy en día.-Dijo Len insistiendo,mientras Rin ocultaba su rostro sonrojado.

-Esta .-dijo Rin mientras se acercaba a Len,mientras el sonreía y ponía su brazo,para que Rin lo tomara,cosa que ella hizo.

.

.

.

.

Ivan caminando,hasta que llegaron a una casa muy bella color blanca,con detalles en color negro de dos pisos,se veía muy decente y el barrio hacía que lucería aún mejor.

-Bueno,aquí es ,gracias por acompañarme a casa.

-No hay problema-Dijo Len sonriendo.

-Bien espero volver a verte muy pronto.-Dijo Rin sonriendo de una manera muy dulce, que hizo que Len se sonrojara un poco.

-Yo tambien,eres una persona muy agradable.-dijo acercandose un poco a Rin.

-Tu tambien,bueno,es mejor que entre,un placer conocerte,Len.

-El placer fue mío-dijo tomando la mano de Rin para volver a besarla.-Nos vemos despues-dicho esto se fue caminando muy calmadamente,mientras rin entraba a casa.

.

.

.

.

-Llegaste algo tarde anoche a casa,Rin.-dijo Meiko, ya que ella Rin,Luka,Gumi,y Miku vivían juntas.

-Pareces mi madre.-cotesto Rin de broma,el timbre sonó,y todos se fueron a sus respectivos asientos.

-Buenos días,clase.-dijo el director del lantel.

-Buenos días.-contestaron al unisono.

-Vengo a informarles,que la mestra Neru no le seguirá dando clases devido a que ya casi va a tener al bebé,así,que les presento a su nuevo maestro que les dará el resto del añ , pase-en eso va pasando un rubio de ojos azules con su cabello recojido en una ligera coleta, que Rin conocía perfectamente.

-Buenos días, yo soy su sensei Len Kagamine-dijo soriendo al notar el rostro de cierta rubia que conoció miradas se cruzaron mientras ambos intercambiaban amigos de Rin, se dieron cuenta de la acción y empezaron a intercambiar miradas entre ellos como diciendo "¿de que nos perdimos?", mientras los demas estaban concentrados en sus cuadernos,esto se iva a poner bueno...

* * *

.

.

.

Bueno,este es mi primer capitulo de mi primer fic,espero les guste espero poder publicar pronto nos vemos

Xiao,besos,los quiere:

Angela Kagamine ^o^

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Bueno con la hiperactividad que tengo ya subí el segundo capitulo yey!

Rin:Eso y le dió un golpe de inspiración

Angela:Exacto,Rin-chan entiende el concepto

Len:Y yo que?(pone cara de perrito regañado)

Angela:awww, que lindo!(va y abraza a Len)cute.

Rin(en susurro):Ella está loca.¬¬

Angela:Te escuché(pero sin dejar de abrazar a Len yLen correspondiendo)¬¬ bueno,sigamos con el 2do capitulo.

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertence ni ninguno de sus personajes,porque si fuera así hatsune miku ya tendría anime.

Te quiero,sensei

capitulo 2 "El comienzo de algo más"

.

.

.

-En resumen,el área del circulo es 280.-dijo Len,terminando de una manera muy profesional.-¿Entendieron?

-Si,sensei.-dijeron todos al unisono.

En eso el timbre suena,dando a saber que era hora del almuerzo.

-Pueden salir,la chica rubia de atrás,¿puede quedarse un momento?-el se refería a Rin.

-Si,sensei.-respondió Rin disimulando que se conocían.

-Utatane-san,porfavor cierre la puerta al salir.

-SI sensei,Rin te esperamos en la cafetería.-dijo para finalizar Piko

-Ok.-dijo Rin.

Piko salió,y cerró la puerta detrás suya.

-Así que Rin,¿estudias aquí?-dijo Len con cierto interés.

-Acaso no lo notaste? soy tu alumna.-dijo Rin acercandose más a Len.

-Pues si,pero,algo me dice que esto se pondrá interesante-dijo acercandose mas.

-Por?-preguntó Rin con inocencia,pero a la vez provocativa

-Lo sabras con el tiempo-estaban a punto de unir sus labios, pero Rin se separó un poco.

-Lo siento "sensei",me esperan y debo irme.

Dicho esto salió del salón,caminando de una manera muy solo rió y salió muy tranquilamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Rin.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces,¿de dónde lo conoces?-preguntó Kaito,estaban él Meiko,Miku y Rin en la casa de las chicas,tomando un café,ya que estaba lloviendo estaba con unos amigos.

-Lo conocí de una manera "interesante" ayer-se sonrojó al recoradar lo que pasó el día anterior.

-Ah si?,y se puede saber como lo conociste ayer?-preguntó Miku con un tono pícaro.

-Pues, le tiré el café encima ayer por accidente,pero hablamos un poco y es muy buena persona.

-Yo creo que te gusta-dijo Meiko con cara pícara.

-Qué?! estás loca,¿como podríá enamorarme del sensei?-dijo Rin con cierto nerviosismo.

-Las cosas pasan,Rinny-dijo para finalizar e ir a la cocina seguida por Miku y Kaito.

-Algo medice que ahí hay algo más-dijo Miku pensativa.

-Y si es así,¿se lo van a prohibir?-dijo Kaito.

si ese sensei le rompe el corazón,le va a ir mal-dijo volvieron a la sala.

.

.

.

.

-Y tu crees eso?-preguntó Mikuo a Kaito.

-Si, puede que a Rin le guste el sensei.

-Pero eso está mal.-dijo Piko entrando a la conversación.

-Acaso tu eres Rin?

-No.

-Entonces no hay problema,dejala ser,si le gusta ¿que importa?,ella será feliz.

Piko mejor se quedó callado el timbre sonó,dió inicio a una larga clase,y cuando acabó Len volvió a hablar con Rin.

-Esto se te está haciendo costumbre-dijo Rin,cuando se quedaron solos.

-Te molesta acaso?

-No,solo digo que los alumnos pueden malpensar.

-Y si es así que?-dijo Len,tomando por la cintura a Rin,haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Solo digo,que puede ser una posibilidad.

-Te quería hacer una pregunta.

-¿Cual?

-¿Quieres ir a cenar esta noche?

-¿Me estas invitando a una cita?

-Si.¿Quieres ir?

-Me encantaría-dijo sonriendo,y aún sonrojada.

.

.

.

.

Ya eran las 7:00p.m, Rin seguía arreglandose traía un vestido rosa con túl abajo para que levantara un poco,sintirantes,que era sujetado por su ó ligeramente su cabello y se maquilló un poco para seguir fresca y llegó por ella,justo cuando iva a salir...

-diviertete-dijo Miku en forma pícara-y otra cosa:ambas sabemos que el te besará en cualquier momento,estate preparada.

-De acuerdo.

Salió de casa y en cuanto salió,Len se la comió con la mirada, le tomo la mano y la besó,era su costumbre.

-Buenas noches,bella dama.-dijo con dulzura,Rin se sonrojó

-Buenas noches, mi caballero ¿a donde piensa llevarme?

-A un lugar muy especial,sube al auto.

Se fueron de ahí, a un restaurante muy lindo, comieron, conversaron y Len la llevo a un lugar de donde se podían ver todas las estrellas.

-Este lugar es hermoso-dijo Rin contemplando el hermoso paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos.

-si es muy bello-dijo Len,mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-Sabes?las estrellas me recuerdan a mis padres.

-Enserio?

-Si,siempre me llevavan a observarlas ,una vez me tocó ver una estrella fugaz.

-Y pediste tu deseo?

-Si

-Y si se puede saber ¿qué pediste?

-Poder ser feliz algun día.-dijo Rin.

-¿Y lo eres?

-Mucho ahora que estas aquí.-dijo sonrojadose.

-Rin,tengo algo que decirte-dijo nervioso-Rin,me gustas,¿quieres ser mi novia?

Rin se quedó perpleja,le gustaba a su sensei y para acabarla de contar,a ella le gustaba el.

-Len tu tambien me gustas,si quiero ser tu novia-dijo Rin sonrojandose y sonriendo

Len la tomó rapidamente de la cintura,ella se aferró a su cuello y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso,que con el paso del tiempo,se intensificó.

.

.

.

Angela:Oh si! el amor Kagamine fluye.

Rin:No puedo creerlo¿,tan pronto ya andamos?,es el segundo capitulo

Angela:Callate, que tu lo querías.

Len:Rin,porfavor ¿cuantas veces las fans no nos han usado así?siempre lo hacen y ella no va a ser la ultima.

Rin:Buen punto...bueno,tu sigue escribiendo

Angela:oh cierto,bueno ya voy a publicar otro one-shot asi que esperenlo ,me despido

Xiao,besos,los quiere:

Angela Kagamine ^o^


	3. Capitulo 3 ¿Rin estas celosa?

Angela:hello!

Rin:hola!

Len:konnichiwa!

Rin:¬¬

Angela:Len,tenías que decirlo en otro idioma para verte internacional!

Len:Gomen,a la otra lo hago mejor.

Rin:Más te vale porque si no...

Angela:si,ajá,ok,vuelvo a la historia,bueno aqui está el tercer capitulo(tira serpentinas)bueno gracias,a las personas que dejan reviews,de verdad,los amo y bueno COMENZEMOS

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni niguno de sus personajes,porque si fuera lo contrario haría muchas canciones de len

Capitulo 3 "¿Rin estás celosa?"

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que salían,

Estaba lloviendo afuera,Rin estaba en el departamento de Len,observando detenidamente toda la sala donde se encontraba,dos paredes eran de color rojo,y las otras dos de color gris,habían dos sillones que combinaban a la perfeccion con las paredes,varios libreros repletos de libros y varios cuadros una mesa pequeña al centro de la sala,todo su alrededor se veía muy acogedor muy decente para una sola persona.

-Aquí tienes tu café-Len le entregó una taza,mientras se acercaba otra a sus labios.

-Gracias.-dijo para despues,tomar un sorbo del café.

-Y dime,¿A dónde quieres ir?,me refiero a que,se que está lloviendo,pero no por eso vamos a dejar ir el día.-Rin estaba viendo a la ventana,mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué te pasa,rin?

-Nada es solo que me gustan los días lluviosos.

-Es bueno saber mas de ti,ahora tambien son mis días favoritos-dijo para despues darle un beso a Rin,a locual fue correspondido.

-Awww,eres un amor,por eso te amo tanto.

-Tu eres mi princesa,y yo tu fiel caballero,y lo que siempre voy a cuidar es que tu seas feliz.-

Rin no aguantó y lo besó beso se tornó mas intenso,antes de poder reaccionar Len,ya la tanía acorralada en el sillón,el estaba arriba de ella y ella se dejaba llevar,ella por su parte ya le había quitado la camisa,y le había desamarrdo su coleta,el estaba apunto de quitarle la dejaba de besarla pero..

-Esto no está bien-fue el quien reaccionó.

-Tienes razón,todavía no podemos...bueno..tu sabes,...eso.

-Así es.-dijo el sonrojado,no negaba que la deseaba tanto como la amaba,pero no podía hacer eso,todavía no.

-Amm,bueno,¿Quieres ir a cenar?-preguntó Len,que se estaba abrochando la camisa.

-¿A donde quieres ir?-prguntó rin mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-A donde tu quieras.

-Entonces vamos a comer pizza.

-Está bien,vamos.-dijo Len ya listo para salir.

.

.

.

.

-En un momento le traemos su pedido-dijo la mesera,que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Len.

-Está bien,gracias-dijo Len para ser cambio Rin tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Rin,¿Te sientes bien?¿Te pasa algo?-dijo algo preocupado.

-No,no tengo nada.-dijo Rin, un poco malhumorada.

-Rin enserio,¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Len con preocupación.

-Bueno,lo que pasa, es que esa mesera no te quita el ojo de encima,y bueno,yo...

-Rin,¿Estas celosa?-preguntó Len algo divertido.

-Bueno,¡Si! estoy celosa pero solo un poco.-dijo Rin,ya menos malhumorada.

-Rin,tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

-cres que no hevisto esa frase en las peliculas?-le dijo ella,mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pero lo que te digo es quiero que te quede algo bien claro:solo tengo ojos para ti y nadie lo va a cambiar.

-Aquí está su pedido-dijo la mesera,que ya les traía la pizza-Oye,¿tienes novia?-prguntó la chica,sin querer ocultar para nada,que quería con Len.

-Bueno,hay mucha gente-dijo Rin metiendose en la platica,muerta de la rabia.-Así,que deberías ir a atender,adiooos.-dijo empujandola,para que se fuera esa mesera,y la mesera solo voltió,y miro a Rin con cara de "muerete" y a Len con cara de "llamame".

-Bueno,se nota que solo estas un "poquito" celosa.-Dijo Len con un notorio sarcasmo.

-Lo siento,pero como mi deber de novia es cuidar lo que es mío-dijo Rin,con el dedo indice derecho levantado, y un tono de intelectualidad.

-Bien-dijo Len, riendose un poco.-Si tu dices...

.

.

.

.

Rin y Len,ivan caminando por el parque,hasta que se sentaron en una banca a platicar.

-Me la paso muy bien contigo,Len-Dijo Rin con una sonrisa muy dulce, tomandole ambas manos al chico,mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Rin,eres mi todo,no sé que podría hacer sin ti.-Dijo el mientras miraba esos ojos azules,ahh,esos ojos azules que le llenaban de alegría todo su ser.

-Lo dices enserio?-preguntó Rin,con un brillo en los ojos inexplicable.

-Si,te amo con todo mi ser.-dicho esto la besó con mucha delicadeza,como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a separarse,se fueron caminando por todo el parque,hasta que pasaron dos chicas haciendo ejercicio,como de la edad de Len,comiendoselo con la mirada,Len lo notó,y las volteó a ver,Rin notó la acción.y cuando esas chicas se alejaron se lo hizo saber a Len.

-Se puede saber,¿Qué les vez a esas chicas?-dijo Rin,muerta de rabia...otravez.

-Nada,solo voltié a verlas un segundo-dijo Len defendiendose,para que Rin no se enojara mas.

-Len,sabes que soy celosa,y volteas a verlas.¿No pensaste que lo notaría?-dijo Rin ya cansada de que esas solteronas,no le quiten el ojo de encima a Len,hasta podría jurar que una viejita lo miró tambien.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que solo soy tuyo?,bien te lo demostraré.-despues de eso,Len la tomó de la mano firmemente,y salió corriendo,sin importarle que Rin podía caerse y lastimarse,solo quería demostrarle que era la unica en su corazó és de un rato,llegaron a una pequeña tienda,muy linda por cierto, Len soltó el agarre y voltió a ver a Rin,con una sonrisa en su rostro,y Rin con cara inocente de que no sabía que hacían ahí.

-Espera aquí no te vayas a ir-dijo Len,para despues tomar la agarradera de la puerta,Rin lo detuvo,y lo jaló para que volteara a verla.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Rin mirandolo a los ojos,con una cara tan inocente,que parecía niña puso suavemente su mano izquierda en la mejilla izquierda de Rin.

-Es una sorpresa-dijo con una sonrisa-Ahora vuelvo.-despues de eso,entró a la tienda.5 minutos despues,salió con una bolsa muy pequeña.

-¿Qué traes ahí?-señalo la bolsa con su dedo-¿Qué compraste?-preguntó Rin, realmente confundida.

-Ya lo verá ,volvamos al parque.-la tomó de la mano delicadamente,y se fueron caminando tranquilamente al parque.

Cuando llegaron,se sentaron en la misma banca de hace rato,Len le tomó ambas manos muy delicadamente con una mano,y con la otra sacó una cajita amarilla,muy chiquita.

-Len,¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Rin sorprendida,y algo asustada por la cajita y la cara de Len que tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Rin,-dijo Len algo serio,pero con un tono muy dulce,le quitó la tapita a la caja,y adentro se encontraba un anillo,muy sencillo pero muy bello,era un anillo plateado,con un pequeño diamante en el medio,simplemente precioso-se que no vale mucho,pero con esto quiero que estes segura,que eres la unica en mi vida,y que jamás voy a dejar que algo te pase.-Dijo con tono algo estaba que no cabía de felicidad,si,no era de compromiso,pero con eso le mostraba cuanto la amba,y que nunca la dejaría ir.

-Len,esprecioso,pero no era necesario.-dijo Rin sonrojada,ocultando su entuciasmo,aunque por dentro estaba que iva a estallar de felicidad.

-Si lo era,además lo hago por que te amo mira por dentro del anillo-Rin instantaneamente,ya lo estab viendo,y lo que encontró fue algo muy tierno y dulce de su del anillo tenía algo grabado,que decía:

_"te amo. Len."_

-Haaay,leeeen,¡lo amo,es precioso!,gracias.-dijo Rin toda sonrojada y esta vez no ocultó para nada su besó enseguida, un beso que se fue tornando un poco mas fuerte,gracias a la falta de aire,se separaron,Len tomó el anillo,Y se lo puso en el dedo anular izquierdo.

-Con esto te demuestro que te amo,y que eres la unica para mi.-Len la tomó de las manos,ambos se levantaron de sus asientos,y juantaron sus frentes,intercambiando miradas dulces,y unas sonrisas tan tiernas,que a leguas se podía ver que estaban muriendo de la separó su frente de la de Rin,para despues acercar sus labios a la frente de Rin,para poder darle un dulce y tierno beso.

-Te amo,mi princesa-Despues de eso se abrazaron,de una forma tan llena de cariño.

Se aman de verdad,se estaban demostrando todo su cariño en un solo abrazo,pero todos saben que lo bueno dura poco...

.

.

.

.

Hola!

Bueno aquí está mi tercer capitulo de la historia,a mi vista estubo muy tierno puse mucho romance Kagamine hoy

Rin:de echo,lo hiciste

Angela:Que,¿te molestó que Len te besara?

Rin:pues en realidad,no.

Angela:entonces no te quejes.

Len:Angelaaaaaa(len viene corriendo llorando a mis brazos).

Angela:que te pasa?Porque lloras?

Len:¡Rin me ató en una silla en tu cuarto,con tu perrito adentro ladrandome!

Angela:¡Rin!¿ que te he dicho de hacerle maldades a Len? lo vas a traumar!(abrazando a Len)

Rin:Gomen,gomen,no volverá a pasar.

Angela:mas te vale,pero si quieres ser buena, prestame la aplanadora mañana,tengo que vengarme de mi amigo al que le digo volteado de piña (risa malvada)

Rin:Toma las llaves (me entrega las llaves)

Angela:Arigatou!,bueno sobre el siguiente capitulo no se cuando lo vuelva a subir,es que el sabado tengo una quinceañera,pero talves lo suba el domingo.

Len:Si una quinceañera!¿me llevas?

Angela:Lo voy a pensar...

Bueno nos leemos pronto

Xiao,besos, los quiere:

Angela Kagamine ^o^.

Dejen reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Angela:Konnichiwa!

Rin:Hello!

Len:Hola!

Angela:Bueno,ya pude subir los capitulos a la historia,yey!sin mas que decir...

Angela,Rin y Len:Comienza asi:

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece,porque si lo fuera,seria millonaria,y compraria otra compu.

Capitulo 4 "El dragon y el principe"

* * *

Era una manana tranquila,todos estaban en el colegio,en sus respectivos salones,platicaban muy tranquilamente esperando a que llegara el sensei.

-Rin-chan,que lindo anillo! tienes que decirme donde lo compraste-Dijo Miku mientras admiraba el anillo que Len le regalo.

-Gomen,me lo dio Len-dijo Rin muy contenta,viendo la pequena joya que descansaba en su dedo,sin duda era lo mas significativo para ella,porque tenia un gran valor sentimental.

-Sigo sin creer que todavia andas con el-dijo Piko,mientras movia la cabeza en forma negativa.

-HAAAYYY!-Grito Kaito-YA vas a empezar otra vez con el asunto de Rin y Len?,superalo!

-Cosas asi no se superan-dijo Piko muy enfadado,estaba que se moria de la rabia.

-Hola chicos-Dijo Len entrando al salon-Tomen asiento,que vamos a empezar con la clase.

-Si,sensei.-Y asi,empezo un largo dia de trabajo.

* * *

(Piko Pov)

No puedo creer que Rin todavia anda con ese maestro de quinta,es decir, que tiene el que no tenga yo? yo soy de la misma edad que Rin y aun asi prefiere a alguien mayor,no puede ser ha de estar loca esa ,no dejare que ese profesor me la quite...tan facilmente.

* * *

(pov normal)

LA clase termino,dando a entender que seguia el descanso,ese momento donde dejabas de pensar en los horribles ,algunos maestros.

-Olvidaste hacer la tarea que valia 10 puntos?-decia Meiko a Gakupi en forma de reproche.

-EStuve ocupado-SE defendio.

-Y,que estabas haciendo?

-Etto...yo...Rin,explicale-dijo todo nervioso.

-A mi ni me metas-dijo Rin para despues voltear a ver disimuladamente a Len que iva pasando por le devolvio el saludo. hora no habia nadie

-Gakupo dejala,que no ves que esta en el planeta del amor?-Dijo Mikuo picaramente,mientras le tomaba la mano a Miku,su novia.

-Rin,quiero hablar contigo en privado podemos?-dijo Piko acercandose a ella.

-Calro,ven,vamos-dicho esto,fueron a el patio de la escuela,a esa hora no habia nadie.

-Ahora,Piko,Que querias decirme-Pregunto Rin a Piko.

-Es que te voy a demostrar-LA tomo de la cintura-que soy mejor que Len.-Dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello.

-No,Piko,alejate-dijo rin tratando de calmar sus propios nervios.

-Vamos,te va a gustar-LAmio su cuello,hizo que Rin se retorciera,la tenia agarrada firmemente para que no escapara,mientras que con al otra mano,estaba subiendo su falda.

-Piko dejame porfavor!-a Rin ya le estaban saliendo lagrimas de los ojos,Piko estaba metiendo su mano por debajo de su blusa,no dejaria que Rin se le escapara,pero Rin,estaba llorando como nunca.

-NO TE DEJARE HASTA QUE SEAS MIA!

-PORFAVOR,SUELTAME!

-DEJA A RIN!-llego LEn al rescate de su cuanto Piko lo oyo,dejo a Rin,y Rin,fue hasta los brazos de su salio corriendo que es lo menos que le importo a LEn,ahora lo importante era Rin.

-Te alcanzo a hacer algo-pregunto Len preocupado minetras la apretaba mas a su pecho.

-No,gracias a que tu llegaste-Dijo Rin con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes,no dejare que nada te pase.-despues de esto ambos se besaron con pasion y ternura a la vez.

Estaban en el departamento de Len,las clases ya habian acabado,y Rin y LEn se fueron para pasar tiempo juntos.

* * *

-Gracias a dios es viernes!-Grito Rin al entrar,para despues sentarse en el sofa.

-Asi es,viernes,ya tenia ganas de que fuera fin de semana.-Dijo Len mientras se acostaba en el sofa,y puso la cabeza en las piernas de empezo a jugar con su cabello.

-Es raro escuchar eso de un maestro,pero eres mi novio,asi que esta bien-dijo Rin se incorporo y se sento en el sofa a lado de Rin.

-Y que quieres hacer?-Dijo Rin acercandose a Len.

-Tu que crees-Dijo para despues apoderarse de os labios de falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron.

-Oye-dijo Rin-sobre lo de Piko...

-No me hables de eso-dijo len arrugando la nariz.

-Pero es que ,si no hubieras llegado a tiempo...quien sabe lo que me hubiera hecho.-Dijo Rin bajando la cabeza.

-No pienses en eso ahora,si?solo relajate.-LA abrazo,y quedaron acostados ambos en el sofa,hasta quedar profundamente domridos.

Bueno aqui esta mi cuarto capitulo.

Rin:QUE ME IVA A HACER PIKO?!

Len:que exagerada,no te hizo nada

Angela:pero lo iva a hacer,bueno dejen sus reviews

Xiao,besos,los quiere:

Gabriela Kagamine.


	5. Chapter 5

Angela:Bonjour!

Rin:Ciao!

Len:Hello!

Angela:ok,aqui esta el 5to capitulo

Rin:cierto,te inspiraste verdad?

Angela:asi es.

Len:perfecto,osea que tienes ideas,verdad?

Angela:exacto Len,asi que comenzemos.

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece,porque si lo fuera,Len seria mas sexy de lo que ya es.

Capitulo 5 "una noche para ambos"

* * *

Rin estaba en su cuarto,arreglandose,porque despues de despertar en casa de Len,el le dijo que la llevaria a su casa para arreglarse,porque le dijo que la llevaria a se puso un vestido negro,sin tirantes,que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas,un poco pegado,lo que hacia que resaltara su cabello lo tenia recogido en un pequeno chongo(N. o como lo quieran llamar)y dejo dos mechones al frente,que se los rizo un poco,su fleco,como siempre lo traia,y se maquillo un poco,para no verse tan exagerada;se puso unas pequnas arracadas de plata,y porque no,unos zapatos con un pequeno vio una ultima vez en el espejo,hasta que decidio bajar al sala.

-Rin-chan-dijo Kaito-te vez muy bien.

-Gracias,es que voy a salir con Len-dijo muy animadamente la rubia.

-Oye,Rin,ya supimos lo de Piko-dijo Luka algo seria.

-La verdad,es que no quiero hablar de eso ahora.-dijo Rin tambien seria.

-Pero entonces cuando, hablaras de eso?-Pregunto Meiko,seria tambien.

-En otro momento sera-dijo Rin,para que despues,se escuchara el sonido de un auto parar afuera de su el timbre,y como siempre,los entrometidos de Gakupo y Kaito,fueron a abrir la puerta.

-Hola,chicos-dijo Len,quien por cierto se veia muy bien con su traje negro,una camisa blanca,y una corbata amarilla,que en su mano derecha llevaba,un ramo de rosas rojas-esta Rin?

-Porsupuesto-dijeron los dos pervertidos,con una cara picara,y una sonrisa en su rostro.-supongo que la llevaras a cenar.-dijo Kaito.

-Si,asi es-dijo Len sonriendoles a ambos.

-Bueno,no se quede ahi,pase.-dijo gakupo,amablemente a su sensei.

-Gracias-dijo para despues hasta la sala,donde se encontraban sentados Meiko,Luka,Miku y Rin,que conversaban animadamente.

-Buenas noches,chicas-dijo Len, para ser amable con ellas.

-Buenas noches-contestaron al ,se levanto de su asiento,para despues caminar hacia donde estaba Len-hola,Len-dijo Rin para despues darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola,Rin,te traje estas flores-dijo,mostrandole las flores que compro para ella.

-Aww,eres un amor,gracias,voy a ponerlas en agua,no tardo-dijo para desparecerse en la despues,volvio con un pequeno abrifo y su bolso-Nos vamos?-pregunto ella.

-Claro-dijo Len,tomandola de la mano-No se preocupen,la cuidare bien.-dicho esto,salieron,y subieron al auto.

* * *

Estaban sentados en una mesa para dos,en un muy lindo restaurante,comiendo sushi,en el mejor restaurante de Tokio.

-Len,la comida esta deliciosa,el lugar esta precioso,y la musica esta genial,garcias por traerme-dijo Rin,para depues tomar un sorbo de te helado.

-No hay nada que agradecer,queria hacerte este lindo detalle.-dijo Len,mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Pues,me encanto.-dijo correspondiendole con un apreton,y le sonreia muy cenando hasta que Len,tomo la iniciativa.

-Rin,el otro dia que salimos,dijiste que las estrellas te recordaban a tus padres,no es que sea chismoso pero,que les paso?-pregunto algo serio,pero curioso a la vez.

-Bueno,-dijo Rin,despues de terminar de comer un rollo de atun-mis padres se separaron cuando yo tenia 11 anos,mi padre se caso de nuevo,mi mama tambien,y yo no queria vivir con ninguno de los dos,asi que,me quede con Meiko y las chicas,que desde un principio,me ofrecieron vivir con ellas.

-Oh,lo siento si te moleste con la pregunta-dijo Len,mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza.

-No te preocupes,no pasa nada-dijo Rin mientras,le levantaba la cara,y le sonreia.-Ademas,digamos que no me gusta mucho convivir con mis padrastros.-dijo Rin,riendose un poco.

-Te entiendo,debe ser una trotura-dijo Len riendose de la misma manera que Rin.

* * *

Despues de salir del restaurante,fueron a casa de Len,donde conversaron un poco mas.

-Nunca has ido a la tienda de la estacion?-pregunto Rin asombrada,sentada en el sillon.

-No,jamas he ido-dijo Len,sentado a su lado,comfirmando lo anterior.

-Es raro,todos han ido-dijo Rinriendose un poco.

-Entonces algun dia tendras que llevarme-le dijo Len a Rin sonriendole.

-Estaria bien.-dijo acrecandose a fueron acercandose mas y mas,hasta que juntaron sus labios en un beso se fue tornando mas fuerte,y de un momento a otro,ya estaban caminando,sin dejar de besarse,hasta la habitacion de la acosto en la cama,hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente.

-En que momento terminamos aqui?-pregunto Rin.

-No lo se,pero no quiero parar-dijo Len siendo cinsero.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Rin-asi,que acercate.-dijo para despues,volver a apoderarse de los labios de empezo a bajar hasta su cuello,donde lo beso en ciertas partes.

-Ah,Len!-gimio Rin,mientras le desataba el nudo a su corbata,mientras que el,le empeza a bajar el cierre al vestido de Rin,esa iva a ser una larga noche.

* * *

El dia se hizo presente,dandole a un par de rubios,los rayos del sol en la despertaron y vieron la situacion en la que se encontraban,los dos se encontraban desnudos,en la cama de el,siendo cubiertos por unas sabanas blancas.y ella descansando en el pecho de el.

-Buenos dias-dijo Len sonriendo,mirandola.

-Buenos dias-le contesto de la misma manera Rin,sonriendole,dandole un beso en los labios.

-Como durmio mi nina traviesa anoche?-pregunto Len sonriendo,mientras la veia fijamente.

-Muy bien-dijo Rin riendose un abrazo a Len y se quedaron asi un rato.

-Rin,-dijo Len,mirandola a los ojos-Quiero que sepas que te amo,y mucho-dijo eso,y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Yo tambien te amo,y quiro que sepas, que soy solo tuya.-dijo sonriendole dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo, solo tuyo-despues de eso,entralazaron sus manos,y se uqdaron abrzados(estilo P. why dont you call me yet?)

* * *

Angela y Rin:Ohhh siiii!

Angela:este capitulo fue inteso.

Len:pero estuvo bien.

Angela:Asi es,y no olvide dejar sus reviews,bueno me despido.

Xiao,besos,los quiere:

Gabriela Kagamine .


	6. Los padres de Rin

Angela:Hola!

Rin y Len:Konnichiwa!

Angela:Que rollo!Perdon por no poder subir el capitulo ayer,es que,mi papa no se trajo su lap,y,sin ella no puedo escribir T.T pero aqui me tienen.

Len:Y ayer,casi muere por lo de la compu,y hoy casi muere por lo que sucedio con ella,su mejor amiga,su amigo el mango,y el volteado de pina.

Angela:Oye! Tiene justificacion,los cuatro quedamos en coma alimenticio,pero no quiero hablar de eso,asi que...

Angela,Rin y Len:COMENZAMOS!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece,porque si lo fuera,Miku tendria,su marca de ropa con puerros.

Capitulo 6 "Los padres de Rin"

* * *

-Que hicieron que?!-dijo Miku sorprendida,y con cara picara.

-Si,ayer fuimos a su casa y una cosa llevo a la otra y...-se sonrojo al limite-sucedio.

-Dime por favor,que se cuidaron-dijo Miku,pensando en el futuro donde aparece ella siendo madrina de un mini rubio.

-Si,no te preocupes.-dijo Rin,sonrojandose mas,pero seria.

-ayy,que bueno-dijo Miku supirando del alivio-porque no me gustaria ser tia muy joven.-despues de ese comentario se rieron.

-bueno,-dijo Meiko-si se cuidaron esta bien,pero..-se puso pensativa-que crees que diga Piko cuando se entere?Porque sabemos,que de una forma u otra se enterara.-dijo seria.

-Pues que lo afronte,ademas,nunca le volvere a hablar despues de lo que me quizo hacer-dijo Rin,con un tono enojado y serio.

-Rin,tengo que decirte algo.-dijo Kaito muy serio-y es urgente.

-Que pasa?-dijo Rin preocupada.

-Piko se fue a francia,dejo una nota que decia que se iva,porque despues de lo que paso ayer,no quiere volver a vernos.

-Pues mejor para Rin-dijo Gakupo,mientras mensajeaba en el telefono.

-A quien le mandas mensajes?-dijo Mikuo interesado.

-A Luka.-dijo el pelimorado,sonrojado-de hecho,me tengo que ir,vamos a ir al cine.

-Diviertanse-dijeron los chicos al unisono.

-Lo haremos-dicho esto,se fue.

-Y que hacemos nosotros?-le dijo Miku a Mikuo.

-Quieres ir al centro?-le pregunto.

-Si,vienen?-les dijo Miku a los demas.

-Nosotros si!-dijeron Kaito y Meiko,entonces se fueron dejando a Rin sola.

* * *

-Me gusto ir al ese restaurante anoche.-le dijo Rin a Len,estaban en la casa de las chicas(hay que recordar que viven juntas)

-Si,es de los mejores que hay...y luego el postre,fue mejor-dijo Len refiriendose a la noche anterior.

-S-si fue muy lindo-dijo Rin todasonrojada,en eso,suena el timbre.

-Ire a abrir,ya vuelvo-dijo Rin con una sonrisa,a lo que Len sonrio. fue a abrir la puerta,y cuando la abrio vio a...

-Mis padres-susurro Rin,con asombro porque sus padres estaban ahi.

-Hola,Rin-dijeron sus padres en tono serio.

-Mama,papa,q-que g-gusto verlos a los dos-dijo con una risa nerviosa

-Rin,princesa porque tardas tanto?-dijo Len,abrazandola por atras,a lo que sus padres se quedaron en shock,al ver que su hija salia con un hombre mayor que ella.

-Hola,soy Lenka y el es mi ex esposo,Rinto,los padres de Rin.Y tu eres?...-ok, hay un problema ahi.

* * *

Los cuatro estaban sentados en la sala,con un silencio incomodo,y nadie hacia tema de conversacion hasta que...

-Entonces,tu eres el novio de Rin-dijo su padre,viendo de reojo a Len.

-Si,de hecho llevamos varios meses juntos.-dijo Len nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Claro,y...cuantos anos tienes?Porque,te vez joven,pero se ve que eres mayor que Rin.-dijo su mama,cruzada de brazos.

-Miren,les voy a decir la verdad,y se que cuando se las diga,no les va a gustar la idea.-dijo Rin,mientras todos la veian seriamente,esperando a oir lo que les decia.

-Len tiene 24,y es mi..mi..-tomo aire y se armo de valor-mi maestro.

Los padres de Rin,se quedaron callados,no dijeron nada,se volvio a hacer ese silencio incomodo.

-Bueno,amm,creo que deberiamos irnos,manana hablamos con mas tranquilidad,y bueno,hasta manana-dijo la mama de Rin,nerviosa,seria,y el papa de Rin,se fue con cara de pocos amigos.

-Como crees que lo tomaron?-le pregunto Len a Rin.

-No lo se,pero-dijo algo temerosa-creo que tomaran medidas,Len.

* * *

-Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAREMOS?!-dijo el papa de Rin,enojado por la situacion de su hija.

-No lo se,pero hay que tomar mediadas sobre el asunto.-dijo la mama deRin,el papa de Rin,prendio su laptop,y despues de varios minutos dijo:

-Lenka,aqui esta la solucion-la mama de Rin,fue a ver lo que estaba en la pantalla.

-Tu crees que sea la mejor solucion?-dijo Lenka a su ex esposo.

-Si,es mejor a que este con ese tipo-dijo el papa de Rin,como si no hubiera otra solucion.

-Es la mejor solucion,la solucion es:

-Mandar a Rin a un internado.

* * *

Chan,chan,chaaaannn,me vi muy mala con el final del capitulo.

Rin:Ya le pusiste el suspenso.

Len:Si,ahora podemos seguir viendo videos de caelike?

Angela:Si,Len,podemos seguir viendo videos de caelike.

Rin y Len:Si!

Angela:Bueno,esperen el capitulo siete,no dejen de leer,los quiero.

Angela,Rin y Len:Atentamente:

El trio de locos!

Nos leemos!


	7. Rin se va

Angela,Rin y Len:Que paso gente?!

Angela:OH si,hora de subir el capitulo siete de la historia.

Rin:Si,y hay que admitir que esto se pondra intenso.

Len:Oigan tengo hambre.

Angela:Yo tambien,despues de esto,vamos a desayunar(va y lo abraza)

Len:Esta bien(correspondiendo el abrazo.)

Rin:Bien,como ellos tienen hambre,yo seguire asi que COMENZAMOS!

Rin:DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece,porque si lo fuera,Len y yo hariamos canciones mas alegres.

Capitulo 7 "Rin se va"

* * *

Estaban en la casa de Rin,comodamente sentados sus padres,esperando a que Rin volviera de la cocina con el cafe,y en eso viene llegando ella.

-Bien,de que querian hablarme?-dijo Rin,dandoles las tazas de cafe,y ella se sentaba tranquilamente con su cafe.

-Bueno,veraz,es algo importante-dijo su mama.

-De lo que necesitamos hablar.-termino de decir su papa.

-Bien-dijo Rin mas seria-diganlo ya.

-Rin,-dijo su papa serio-te vas a ir a un internado a Italia.

En ese momento,Rin sintio como se le rompia el corazon,porque tendria que dejar a sus amigos,y a Len.

-No.

-Rin no esta a discucion...

-NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO!-dijo Rin,mientras se levantaba de la silla histerica,con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Hija es por tu bien-le dijo su mama,parandose tambien.

-Por mi bien?,ja!Como si eso fuera por mi bien,ademas nunca les preocupe,siempre estaban con sus esposos,y nunca se preguntaron por mi,y ahora,hasta a un internado me quieren mandar,y que es por mi bien.-dijo Rin triste,y llorando.

-Rin,te va a gustar,es muy lindo ese internado,esta en Italia,y seras muy feliz.-dijo su papa,queriendola razonar.

-Pero ya soy feliz aqui-dijo Rin llorando,y se iva sentando lentamente en su asiento.

-Lo siento,pero ya no cambiaremos de opinion-dijo su padre mas serio-empaca tus cosas,que te vas a ir la proxima semana.-despues de eso salieron de la casa y los chicos ivan entrando a casa,venian Miku,Meiko,Luka,Gackupo,Mikuo,Kaito y a Rin que estaba sentada llorando.

-Rin,que te pasa?-pregunto Miku muy preocupa por el estado de su amiga,Rin levanto la cabeza y no tuvo mas remedio que decirles.

-Me voy a ir a un internado a Italia.-depues de eso,todos se abrazaron a Rin llorando todos,porque una de sus mejores amigas se iva.

* * *

La semana paso,todos estaban en el aeropuerto,esperando a que el avion se fuera.

-Rin,cuidate mucho-le dijo Meiko,mientras la abrazaba.

-Llamanos cuando llegues.-le dijo Miku mientras pequenas lagrimas le salian de los ojos.

-Lo hare,y los extranare mucho a todos.-dijo Rin-y Len,-dijo abrazandolo-Te extranare mas de lo que crees-dijo con voz quebradiza.

-Y yo a ti-dijo llorando con ella,pero antes de soltarla le susurro al oido-Te amo,y nunca dejare de hacerlo.

-Len yo tambien,y nunca me separare de ti.-se separaron,todos se abrazaron juntos hasta que...

-Pasajeros del vuelo 365,favor de abordar el avion.-dijo una senora por el microfono.

-Es mi vuelo,los quiero mucho y vendre a visitarlos,lo prometo,siempre que pueda vendre.-dijo Rin mientras tomaba su maleta ,iva caminando,pero volteo a verlos,y con una sonrisa triste y lagrimas,les hizo una sena se despediada a sus amigos,y con la misma sena le correspondieron, ella subio al avion,y diez minutos despues vieron como el avion despegaba y se iva lejos.

-Adios Rin.-dieron todos al unisono,llorando, todos se fueron a casa,menos Len,que se quedo ahi un momento mas.

-Juro que ire por ti.-dijo Len en susurro para el mismo,llorando un poco,para despues irse a su departamneto,en cambio una rubia que iva en un avion,en primera clase llorando dijo:

-Esperare tu rescate,Romeo.-dijo viendo a la ventana.-Asi tenga que esperarlo por siempre.

* * *

Angela,Rin y Len:Noooo!

Angela:este capitulo estuvo triste.

Rin:Pero por peticion de la gente,tuviste que ponerlo triste al fin.

Angela:Lo se,pero,el final yo se como lo hare,y no dejare que se metan en el muajaja.

Rin y Len:De acueeeerdooo.

Angela:Bueno,nos leemos

Rin:cuidense

Len:Y dejen reviews

Angela,Rin,y Len:Atentamente:El trio de locos!

Angela,Rin y Len:Ohhhh siiii!


	8. Video mensaje

Angela:Mimimi miercoles!

Rin:Hoy es LUNES!

Angela:Pero yo quiero decir mimimi miercoles.

Len:Bueno,yo no empezare con gritos o con otros dias...Hola.

Angela y Rin:(mirandolo de forma rara)

Len:Que?

Angela y Rin:Aburridooooo!

Angela:Bueno,no hay que empezar con otra pelea,y mejor a empezar con el capitulo de hoy.

Angela Rin y Len:Comenzamos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece,porque si lo fuera,viviria en Tokio,y seria muy feliz.

Capitulo 8 "Video mensaje"

* * *

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que Rin se fue a otro colegio,Miku estaba sentada comiendo cereal,mientras escuchaba musica hasta que...

-Hey,Miku-le hablo Luka,quitandole un audifono de la oreja.

-Que pasa?-le dijo Miku,quitandose el otro.

-Tenemos que ir al correo,Rin nos mando algo.

-Siii!-exclamo Miku-Que crees que nos haya mandado?

-No lo se,pero Meiiko ya nos esta esperando en el auto-le dijo mientras tomaba su tambien tomo su bolso,y se fueron al correo por el paquete.

* * *

-Porque no me dijiste que en el auto ivan todos?-dijo Miku toda apretada,porque en el auto ivan Luka,Meiko,ella,Kaito,Mikuo,Gackupo,Len y Gumiya.

-Gomen,se me olvido ese detalle-dijo Luka nerviosa,mientras a todos les salia en la frente una gotita tipo anime.

* * *

-Hola,venimos a recoger un paquete-decia Mikuo,muy amablemente a la encargada del lugar.

-Si,quien lo manda?

-Rin Kagamine.

-Oh si-dice la encargada-llego esta manana,esperen un segundo.-dijo para ponerse a buscar el paquete.

-Si,gracias-dijo Mikuo con una sonrisa mientras todos solo se veian entre si,esperando.

-Aqui esta-les dijo la encaragada,mostrandoles una cajita.

-Gracias-Tomaron la cajita y se fueron.

* * *

Todos estaban en la sala de la casa de las chicas,sentados esperando a que Gackupo terminara de poner el video.

-Podrias apurarte?-Le pregunta Kaito,que comia un helado.

-No me presiones,ya voy a terminar-dijo Gackupo-Listo.-tomo asiento y tomo el control remoto-Veamoslo.-Encendio la tele,puso el video y aparecia Rin,sentada en una silla con un pantalon tubo negro,unas botas negras,una blusa blanca que decia Rin,un chamarra negra,y una boina blanca,todos veian el video.

-Hola,chicos,como estan?Espero que ,la escuela de aqui es muy diferente a la de halla-hubo una pausa-Bueno,tomando en cuenta que solo es escuela para chicas,si,es muy diferente-rio un poco-pero,ya me extrano mucho a todos,no es lo mismo,casi no conozco a nadie,y,la verdad,quiero volver.-dijo con un tono nostalgico-Pero,hay algo de lo que stoy segura:aqui o halla,jamas van a cambiar mis sentimientos por Len,Len si estas viendo esto tu tambien quiero decirte que te amo,y que jamas te olvidare,oh y espero tu rescate,por favor-la voz se le empezaba a ser quebradiza-Alguien venga a yudarme-ya estaba comenzando a llorar-hace mucho frio aqui,tareas sin parar,las monjas te reganan por traer los calcetines abajo de la rodilla y extrano mi hogar.-se tranquilizo un poco,y todos veian el video atonitos-Quiero que vengan a sacarme de aqui despido,los quiero,besos-se acabo el video y todos sentian lo que Rin:no podian hacer que ella hiciera una vida,y derrepente le pidan que haga se levanto bruscamente del sillon.

-Len,que pasa?-Le pregunto Gumiya.

-Que en este instante me voy a Italia.-dijo decidido,mientras los demas subian al auto para llevarlo hasta el aeropuerto.

* * *

-Necesita algo mas senor?-le pregunto la aeromosa a Len.

-No,estoy bien,gracias.-dijo Len,con una aeromosa,se fue dejando a Len solo.

-Rin,voy a rescatarte-dijo con una sonrisa y en susurro,el iva por su princesa,y nadie lo pasara?

* * *

Angela:Buenooooo,esta demasiado corto,no me maten.

Rin:Es que ha estado haciendo tareas y eso.

Len:Si,Rin deberia ayudarle,pero como es tan floja no lo hace.

Rin:Me estas diciendo floja?!

Angela:Hey,no se peleen,en mi escuela es la semana de la violencia,y tenemos que poner el ejemplo contra la violencia ASI QUE SE CALMAN O LOS GOLPEO!

Rin(susurro):Vaya forma de poner el ejemplo.

Len:Bueno,aqui se acaba esto,esperen el proximo capitulo.

Angela Rin y Len:Adios nos leemos atentamente:

El trio de locos!


	9. Romeo y Cinderella

Angela,Rin y Len:Mimimi miercoles!

Angela:Si hoy es miercoles (yey!) mitad de semana,y aqui esta el capitulo 9 de la hsitoria.

Rin:Que bien,mitad de semana,que haremos el fin de semana?

Len:Vamonos de fiesta!

Angela:Me gusta la idea,bueno COMENZEMOS!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertence,porque si lo fuera,Kaito tendria pelicula de helados.

Capitulo 9 "Romeo y Cinderella"

* * *

El avion donde iva Len ya habia llegado,el estaba en un hotel,buscando la direccion del colegio donde estaba Rin,y en eso le suena el telefono.

-Hola?-contesto Len.

-Len,encontraste ya a Rin?-pregunto Miku.

-No,pero ya se donde esta el colegio,ahora solo tengo que traerla de vuelta.-dijo Len orgulloso,porque ya habia encontrado la escuela

-Bueno,te dejo para que sigas con el plan,adios.

-Adios-se despidio Len de la misma manera que Miku.

* * *

En una habitacion color rosa,estaba Rin con su uniforme escolar:Traia una blusa con mangas blanca,encima una falda de las que traen pegadas en la parte de arriba como un overol verde a cuadros,unas calcetas arriba de las rodillas,y para finalizar unos zapatos negors, estaba haciendo su tarea,hasta que tocan la puerta.

-Pase-dijo Rin,mientras se ponia de pie para resivir a la persona detras de la puerta.

-Rin Amano,alguien vino a verla-le anuncio una senora de tercera edad,que llevaba puesto un habito.

-Gracias por avisarme,madre Sakura,ya voy.-dijo Rin,despues hizo una reverencia,y se fue a la oficina de la directora para resivir su llego,vio en frente de ella a la persona que mas necesitaba en eso momentos: a hasta el,y justo cuando llego lo abrazo,como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Hola-le dijo Rin en cuanto se separaron.

-Hola-le respondio Len-te extrane.

-Y yo a ti-le dijo Rin,mientras lo tomaba de las manos.-ven,vamos a pasear por la escuela.-dicho esto,se tomaron de las manos,y se fueron a pasear por toda la escuela.

* * *

-entonces,vendras por mi en la noche?-le pregunto Rin,verificando lo que escucho.

-Si,asi que preparate,porque hoy te saco de aqui-Len abrazo a Rin-y cuando salgamos,juro que jamas te volvere a perder.-la estrecho,como con miedo a que se la arrebataran.

-Y yo juro que jamas me ire-dijo Rin,mientras le correspondia al abrazo.

-Amano,guarden su distancia-la regano una monja que iva pasando por ahi,Rin y Len al momemto se separaron,y cuando la medre se fue totalmente,se hecharon a reir por la escena anterior.

* * *

Rin estaba en su alcoba,esperando a que su principe vieniera por ella,minutos despues,sintio como alguien subia por su ventana,y la tocaba varias veces,con temor a que lo escucharan.

-Len,llegaste-le dijo Rin,feliz de que su Romeo,llegra al rescate.

-Si,estas lista?-le dijo Len,mientras la tomaba de las manos y pegaba su frente con la de ella.

Rin le dio un pequeno beso en los labios-Si,estoy lista.-Ambos bajaron,con mucho cuidado y se escaparon de ahi.

* * *

Estaban en el pasillo de un hotel,ivan entrando en una habitacion.

-Que facil fue eso-dijo Len,mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Oye,no tienen muy buena seguridad que digamos- dijo Rin,mientras se acostaba en la misma cama,y soltaba una risita.

-Bueno,lo importante es que estamos juntos de nuevo.-dijo Len,acrecandose a Rin

-Y nadie lo detendra.-termino la frase Rin,acercandose a Len,hasta que une sus labios en un apasionado beso,Len se acosto arriba de Rin,y ella le estaba desatando los botones a su camisa,la noche iva a ser larga,muy,muy,larga...

* * *

A la mana siguiente,se despertaron,por el sonido del celular de Len ,lo tomo todavia adormilado y contesto.

-Hola?-contesto Len muy adormilado,pero con una sonrisa,porque Rin ya habia despertado.

-Perdon si es muy temprano pero,ya tienes a Rin?-le pregunto Miku.

-Si,y ahora estamos teniendo nuestro momento,asi que adios.

-No,espera,quiero hablar con..!-no pudo terminar la frase,porque Len colgo y dejo el aparato,otra vez en la mesa de noche.

-Quien era?-pregunto Rin al momento que volvia a abrazar a Len.

-Miku,porque queria saber si ya habia hido por ti-dijo Len,correspondiendo al abrazo,ambos estaban siendo cubiertos solo por las sabanas-pero le dije,que ahora estabamos teniendo nuestro momento asi que relajate.-Rin solo solto una risita,y ambos se estuvieron dando carinos todo el dia.

* * *

Angela:Awwww,ya la rescato.

Rin y Len:si

Angela:Bueno dejen reviews.

Angela,Rin y Len:Atentamente:

El trio de locos!


	10. Embarazada

Angela,Rin y Len:Hola!

Angela:Que rollo! espero que esten bien todos.

Rin:Iva a publicar mas temprano,pero salio.

Len:Y nos dejo aqui encerrados en su casa.

Angela:No se quejen,les dije que si querian ir,y dijeron que no,que estarian mejor aqui asi que,NO MOLESTEN!

Rin y Len:(susurro)nos grito la loca...

Angela:Bueno Comenzamos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece,porque si lo fuera,Rin,cantaria su version de Mr. Taxi.

Capitulo 10 "Embarazada"

* * *

Rin y Len ya estaban en Tokio,habia pasado una en casa de los chicos(milagro).

-Y porque no vuelves a la escuela?-le pregunto Gackupo a Rin,mientras la miraba fijamente.

-No es buena idea,mis padres podrian sospechar.-dijo Rin,mientras le daba una chupada a su paleta helada de limon.

-Oye Rin,esta es como la quinta paleta que te comes hoy-dijo Meiko,recordando que en el camino,se detuvieron varias veces a comprarle paletas.

-Lo se,pero no se porque me da hambre,veo la comida,y me dan nauseas.-dijo Rin-y las paletas las como a la perfeccion.

-Tal vez algo te cayo mal en el estomago-dijo Miku,metiendose a la conversacion.

-Si,podria ser.-dijo Rin,terminandose su paleta-Tengo hambre, Kaito,me das un helado?-le pregunto, haciendole carita de nina chiquita.-Por favor?

-Esta bien,solo porque no puedes comer otra cosa-dijo Kaito,levantandose para dirigirse a la cocina por el helado de Rin.

-De naranja!-le grito Rin sentada en la sala.

-No estas yendo a la escuela,no crees que estas perdiendo clases?-Le dijo Miku,recordando ese pequeno detalle.

-Ay,ni tanto,Len me esta ensenando,por las tardes...gracias Kaito-dijo tomando su helado,y le respondia a su amiga.

-Ohhhh,asi que "ensenando"-Le dijo Luka,con cara picara-Y no solo te da las clases verdad?-le dijo Luka picara,mientras los demas la veian raro.

-N-ni al caso con t-tu c-comentario-dijo Rin,nerviosa y sonrojada,los demas le echaban una mirada de "no te hagas"-Bueno,tal vez un beso o dos-Dijo mas nerviosa,y todos presionandola mas con la mirada-Bueno,si,mas que un beso,contentos?-dijo,mientras se metia el helado a la boca.

-Ja,lo sabia-dio Luka con cara hablando como normalmente lo harian,cuando de pronto,Rin se levanta disparada hacia el bano.

-Rin!-Le grito Meiko,al ver el comportamineto de su amiga,pasaron unos instantes,cuando Rin volvia mas calmada del bano.

-Que fue eso? Porque te levantaste asi,y saliste corriendo al bano?-Le pregunto Gackupo,preocupado.

-No se,me dieron unas nauseas horribles-dijo Rin,mientras se agarraba el estomago.

* * *

-Asi que ,estaban con los chicos?-pregunto Len a Rin,mientras veian television en su casa.

-Si.-dijo Rin,comiendo palomitas-Estabamos con ellos,pero decidieron salir con sus parejas,no queria estar sola en casa,y termine aqui.

-bien.-dijo Len,sonriente-Rin,te pasa algo?Te veo algo apagada.-dijo Len preocupado.

-No,estoy bien,no te preocupes-dijo Rin,no queria que Len se preocupara,al final sonrio.

-Segura?-dijo Len, no muy convencido.

-Si,segura.-dijo Rin,para despues darle un beso en los labios,cuando se separaron,Len vio a Rin algo atarantada.

-Rin,que tienes?-dijo Len,alarmado.

-Senti un mareo,pero estoy bien-le sonrio otra vez.-Estoy mejor.

-Si tu dices...

* * *

Rin estaba en el bano de su cuarto,esperando a que el resultado del test de embarazo,cuando por fin salio,lo vio y se dijo a si misma:

-positivo-dijo Rin,mientras lo ponia en el lavamanos,y se tapaba la cabeza con las manos-Antes de que algo pase,ire al hospital.-Dicho esto,se fue corriendo al hospital,cuando llego al hospital, se hizo el examen,espero a que la llamaran.

-Rin Amano.-dijo la emfermera,dandole un sobre a Rin-Aqui estan los resultados,felicidades-la emfermera se fue, con ese "felicidades"se sabe lo que dice ahi...

-Positivo,Estoy embarazada.

(Rin pov)

No se si ponerme feliz o triste,porque si,no niego que si quiero al bebe,pero,y si Len no lo quiere? me da miedo de que eso pase,ademas si estoy joven pero lo mejor es decirle a Len ahora mismo.

(Pov normal)

Len estaba en la cocina,tomando algo de jugo,esa tranquilidad que habia se fue por el sonido de el telefono, fue a contestarlo,antes de que colgaran.

-Hola?-contesto Len,sin saber quien llamaba.

-Hola Len,estas ocupado?-dijo Rin,la voz se le escuchaba algo quebrada.

-No,porque?Paso algo?-dijo Len,tranquilo.

-Es que necesito hablar contigo.

-Entonces,que te parece si vienes al departamento?-dijo Len,sin abandonar la tranquilidad.

-Esta bien,voy para alla,adios-se despidio Rin.

-Adios-Len colgo el telefono,iva a esperar a Rin.

* * *

Se escucho a alguien tocar la puerta,fue a abrir y ahi estaba,su angel de cabello rubio.

-Hola Rin-Len la saludo,dandole un beso en los labios.

-Hola Len-dijo Rin en cuanto se separaron.-Tenemos que hablar,urgente.

-Bien,entra-dijo Len,poniendose algo serio,por el comportamineto de su sentaron en el sofa,habia un silencio algo incomodo,hasta que Len lo rompio.

-Bueno,de que querias que hablaramos?-pregunto Len a Rin.

-Es algo delicado pero tienes que saber,Len yo.-tomo aire y suspiro,es ahora antes de acobardarse-Len,estoy embarazada.-le entrego el papel del hospital que lo comprobaba,Len solo abrazo a Rin.

-Saldremos adelante,no te preocupes,no te dejare sola nunca.-le mientras la estrechaba mas-de hecho,te vendras a vivir aqui conmigo, de acuerdo?

-Esta bien,pero Len,si no quieres hacerte cargo del bebe,no lo hagas,no quiero que estes obligado.-dijo Rin,ya que era verdad,no queria tenerlo atado a ella,si el no queria.

-No,lo hare porque te amo,nunca te dejare sola,y si te soy sincero,si quiero al bebe-le dijo siendo sincero-Espero que tu no hayas pensado en abortar.

-Porsupuesto que no! jamas haria alo asi,ademas,yo tambien quiero al bebe.-dijo Rin sonriendo-Tambien hay que decirselo a los chicos.

-Si,son tus amigos y se tienen que enterar-le dijo Len-Pero por ahora,hay que preparar todo para que te vengas a vivir conmigo-le dijo Len sonriente.

-Me parece perfecto.-Dijo Rin,mientras lo abrazaba-Te amo,Len.

-Y yo a ti,y mucho-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

* * *

Angela:Bueno,en mi opinion esta largo.

Rin y Len:Sii!

Angela:Perfecto,ya medio suenito asi que..

Angela Rin y Len:Nos vemos,atentamente:

El trio de locos!


	11. Capitulo 11 sorpresas

Angela,Rin y Len:Konnichiwa!

Angela:Ohh sii!es el capitulo 11.

Rin:Y hay que reconocer que hubo fallas al principio.

Len:Como que cuando recien empezo la historia,se descompuso su lap.

Angela:Pero no hay que pensar en eso,mejor Comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece,porque si lo fuera...no se que poner.

Capitulo 11 "Sorpresas"

* * *

(Rin pov)

Bien,le dijimos a los chicos sobre mi embarazo,y lo tomaron muy bien,dijeron que iva a tener su apoyo,y ya tengo padrinos para el bebe,ahora me estan ayudando con las maletas,porque Len les dijo que me iva a ir a vivir con el.

-Dame la maleta-me dijo Meiko quitandome la maleta.

-Esta bien que se preocupen por mi,pero no es para tanto-dije quitadole la maleta.

-Pero ya se te ve el vientre-dijo Senalandome.

-No es cierto!-dije viendo mi vientre que..-bueno tal vez si.-Acomodamos todo,pedimos comida a domicilio,hablamos tonterias hasta que decidieron irse.

-Tengo sueno-dijo Len bostesando.

-Yo tambien-le dije,tallandome los ojos,nos pusimos nuestras pijamas y nos metimos en las sabanas.

-Buenas noches-me dijo,dandome un beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches.-Nos dormimos.

* * *

(pov normal)

Ya habian pasado 2 meses,Rin y Len se casaron,fue una boda discreta,pero estuvo bien,pero a todos les inquietaba el vientre de Rin.

-Rin,tienes 3 meses de embarazo y tu vientre es gigante!-le dijo Gackupo,y Kaito asentia,dandole la razon.

-Claro,y ustedes me apoyan con ese comentario-dijo Rin sarcastica.

-A-a lo que nos referimos es que...

-No te preocupes,se que mi vientre esta grande-dijo Rin,tomando su bolso-Tengo que ir con el doctor,me acompanan?

-Si-dijeron todos al al hospital y pasaron a Rin con la doctora.

-Hola Rin y Len,como va el embarazo?-pregunto la doctora.

-A la perfeccion-dijo Len.

-Pero doctora,no se le hace raro que tenga 3 meses de embarazo y mi vientre este muy grande?-Le pregunto Rin.

-Bueno,eso lo averiguaremos,ponte la bata,y acuestate alla.-Rin se cambio y se doctora prosiguio,y Rin y Len estaban viendo la pantalla.

-Todo se ve muy bien,el bebe esta muy sano,pero hay algo mas...-al decir eso Rin y Len se asustaron.

-P-pasa algo doctora Haku?-pregunto Rin alarmada.

-Felicidades,son gemelos!-dijo la doctora, feliz.

-Gemelos?!-dijeron Rin y Len al unisono,muy contentos.

-Si,y se pueden ver los sexos son...un nino y una nina,felicidades.

Rin y Len estaban mas que felices.

* * *

-No crees que es genial que tengamos gemelos?-dijo Len.

-Si,porque son nuestros gemelos-dijo Rin sonriente.-Te amo.

-Yo mas-Len le dio un beso en los labios a Rin.

-Y como se llamaran?-pregunto Len.

-No lo se,amm...Ryuto y Yuki?-dijo Rin.

-Teto y Ted?-dijo Len.

-tenemos tiempo para pensarlo.-se tomaron de las manos y siguieron caminando en el parque.

* * *

Angela:Rin tendra gemelos!

Rin:Ohhh siiii!

Len:Bueno,esperen el proximo capitulo,los queremos mucho.

Angela,Rin y Len:Atentamente:

El trio de locos!


	12. Nervios

Angela,Rin y Len:Hola,hello,konnichiwa!

Angela:Siento mucho el retraso,pero como ya van a ser los examenes en la escuela,he estado estudiando.

Rin:Entiendanla,tiene estres acumulado.

Len:No ha tenido un hecho,Yo deberia escribir el capitulo!

Angela y Rin:Ya quisieras!

Angela:Ni loca te dejo hacerlo,se que si lo haces,solo hablaras de bananas.

Rin:Entonces yo lo escribo.

Angela:Si no lo dejo a el,que te hace pensar que a ti si?

Len:ja,ja,no la dejaron.

Rin:A ti tampoco.

Angela:Bueno,mejor Comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece,porque si lo fuera,haria la saga evil un libro.

Capitulo 12

* * *

Era jueves en la manana,todos estaban en clase,Len estaba explicando la clase para poder trabajar.

-Y esto me recuerda que manana no hay clases,porque habra obligado a decirles que estudien,pero todos sabemos que no sera asi,porque se iran por ahi,a disfrutar el viernes y su fin de semana.-dijo de forma desinteresada,mientras se sentaba en la mesa de su escritorio;se recargo con las manos.-No haremos nada en lo que queda de clases.-termino con eso,un chico de la clase,levanto la mano.

-Digame,Kagene-San que se le ofrece?-dijo Len mietras volteaba a mirarlo.

-Oiga sensei,se caso?-dijo picaramente,apuntando el anillo que tenia en su dedo anular izquierdo.

-Es cierto,no habia notado el anillo en su dedo.-dijo la hermana de el chico que pregunto,todos empezaron a hacer comentarios del asunto.

-Pues-dijo Len sonrojado-si me case.-Otro chico levanto la mano.

-Piensa disfrutar el fin de semana?-le dijo picaramente,Len se sonrojo al maximo,pero se tranquilizo y le dijo:

-No,porque ya lo disfrute,y sere padre de gemelos-dijo con una levanto la mano.

-Oiga sensei,no esta nervioso?sera padre,no de uno,sino dos,y yo estaria nervioso.

-Pero,no hay nada mas lindo que formar una familia-dijo otra chica-el sensei debe de estar feliz,porque tendra la fortuna de ser papa.

-Y de hecho estoy muy contento,porque tengo un trabajo,una esposa que amo,y pronto dos hijos.-dijo casi saltando de la felicidad.-Cuando ustedes vayan a ser padres,sabran que se siente esta felicidad,por ahora,siguen llendose de fiesta,y haciendo babosada y media.-en eso sono el timbre,y todos salieron,Len salio feliz del salon,ya era hora de irse a casa.

* * *

-Tadaima!-dijo Len,al entrar.

-Bienvenido.-dijo Rin caminando hacia el,traia un pantalon,un bluson de embarazada rosa,el pelo ligeramente rizado,y andaba descalza,Len le dio un pequeno beso en los labios.

-Te estrane-le dijo Len,al separarse de ella.

-Y yo a ti.-dijo Rin sonriente.

-Te dieron problemas estos dos?-pregunto Len,poniendo la mano en el vientre de Rin.

-Un poco,no dejaban de patear en la manana.-dijo con una leve risita.

-Son problematicos entonces-dijo Len-Ya pensaste en los nombres?

-Si,toda la manana,y no he llegado a la conclusion,y si a uno le ponemos sin y al otro nombre?-dijo Rin,Len se rio levemente.

-No lo creo,de una vez a uno ponle pegamento!-dijo Len bromendo.

-Y si les ponemos Rinto y Lenka?,en honor a ti y a mi-dijo Rin.

-Me gustan-dijo Len sonriendo-Se llamaran Rinto y Lenka.

-Sii! ya tenemos los nombres!-dijo Rin dando, saltitos y daba pequenos se enternecio.

-Eres tan infantil-Dijo Len mientras la acercaba a el-pero eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti.-La beso,y se fue tornando mas fuerte,la falta de aire se hizo presente.

-Bueno,gracias,a mi me gusta que seas tan caballeroso,eres mi principe-dijo Rin abrazandolo.

-Tienes hambre?-Le pregutno Rin,separandose.

-Un poco.

-Entonces ven,la comida ya esta lista-Comieron,hablaron tontadas,y se pusieron a ver la television.

-Oye Rin,estas nerviosa?-le pregunto Len,mientras se acercaba mas y le tomaba la mano.

-De ser madre?-pregunto Rin,y Len asintio-Si,voy a ser madre primeriza,y no hay dia que no me pregunte si lo hare bien.-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Si estamos juntos,lo haremos bien-dijo Len sonriendo-porque yo tambien estoy nervioso,tienes siete meses de embarazo y cada vez es menos el tiempo que queda para que nazcan.-Vio a Rin riendose.

-De que te ries?-pregunto Len extranado.

-De que les dio hipo,y se siente divertido-dijo riendose un poco,tomo la mano de Len y la puso en su vientre,ademas de que se veia el constante movimiento del vientre de Rin.

-Que sensacion tan unica.-dijo Len sonriendo.

-Lo se,y me gusta-dijo Rin.

-Sabes una cosa,Rin?-pregunto Len.

-Que?-contesto Rin.

-Creo que seremos unos muy buenos padres.-dijo sonriendo.

-Yo tambien lo creo-dijo sonriendo,y beso a Len.

* * *

Angela:Si el doceavo capitulo!

Rin y Len:Nos hubieras dejado escribir!

Angela:No sean tercos,no iva a pasar.

Len:Bueno,aqui acaba el capitulo,dejen sus reviews,y sigan la historia!

Angela,Rin y Len:Atentamente:

El trio de locos!


	13. El nacimiento

Angela:Holaaa!

Rin y Len:Holaaa!

Angela:Aqui esta el capitulo 13,asi que Comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertence,porque si lo fuera,Rin y Len cantarian Ievan Polkka pero la original.

Capitulo 13 "Nacimiento"

* * *

Rin estaba en la cocina,los dos meses pasaron rapido,nada nuevo,solo que Luka y Gackupo ya son novios oficiales,Miku y Mikuo planean su boda(cosa que no pasara pronto,pero nadie los hizo entrar en razon)y Meiko y Kaito se han ido de parranda mas seguido(terminan borrachos).En fin estaban en casa de Rin y Len,Rin estaba tomando un poco de jugo.

-Rin,ven a la sala,veamos la ropa que le compramos a los ninos!-dijo Miku emocionada.

-Ya voy,pero llegaria mas rapido si me ayudas-dijo Rin,dejando el vaso en el lavatrastes.

-Oh,lo siento-dijo la Hatsune,mientras llegaba a donde estaba Rin y la ayudaba a caminar,llegaron a la sala,donde estaban todos,viendo la ropa que compraron esa tarde.

-Mira este vestido!-decia Luka,enternecida por el vestido color amarillo,con detalles en flores naranjas-se vera muy linda mi pequena sobrina con el puesto.

-no se,yo sigo diciendo que hubieran comprado el vestido azul,con dibujos de helados-dijo Kaito,comiendose un helado.

-Kaito,-dijo Len-cuando se trata de comprar ropa,dejaselos a ellas,porque aunque te pregunten que traje esta mas lindo,terminaran comprando lo que ellos quieran-finalizo,con una gota en al frente.

-Ayy!-se quejo Rin-estan pateando con fuerza.

-Sabes que eso pasa en el ultimo mes,ahora,que no vez que estamos discutiendo?-le dijo Meiko,mientras le daba un zape a Kaito,la discucion entre todos termino haciendose mas fuerte.

-Chicos..-dijo Rin-Chicos!-volvio a decir con mas fuerza-CHICOS!-dijo ya exaltada.

-Que pasa?-le pregunto Luka.

-SE ME ROMPIO LA FUENTE!-dijo adolorida,y todos viendo con cara espantada.

-Ahhh,esta bien,Rin-Chan.-dijo Kaito con una sonrisa,al parecer no sabia lo que significaba,y todos,hasta Rin,voltearon a verlo con cara asesina.

-Tonto,significa que va a tener a los bebes!-Le dijo Gackupo dandole un zape como el que le dio Meiko.

-Oigan,les agradeceria QUE ME LLEVEN AL HOSPITAL!-dijo Rin,con dolor,quejas y contracciones.

-Bien,Miku,Luka y Meiko,lleven a Rin en mi auto!-dijo Len-Los chicos y yo nos iremos en el auto de Gackupo,pero como van!-todos se subieron a los autos,y emprendieron su camino al hospital.

-Me duele,me duele,me dueleeee!-se quejaba Rin ,mientras subia al auto.

* * *

Llegaron al hospital,Len bajo del auto a gran velocidad,y fue a ayudarles a las chicas.

-Voy por una silla de ruedas,esperen aqui!-dijo Miku ,y salio corriendo por la silla.

-Como te sientes?-le pregunto preocupado Len a Rin.

-Me duele,las contracciones cada vez son mas frecuentes,y tengo miedo!-dijo Rin con un tono de voz subido.

-Bien,muchos sentimientos juntos-dijo Len con una risita nerviosa.

-Suban a Rin a la silla!-dijo Miku con la silla.

-Bien,Gackupo ayudame a subirla-dijo Len,y los dos la subieron a la silla.

Ivan entrando al hospital,y se dirigieron con la resepcionista.

-Buenas tardes,en que les puedo ayudar?-dijo amablemente la resepcionista.

-Buenas tardes,mi esposa va a dar a luz a gemelos-dijo Len,entre apurado,feliz y asustado.

-Me duele!-se quejo Rin,y Meiko auxiliandola.

-Bien-dijo el doctor que estaba con la resepcionista-necesito que la lleven a un cuarto para prepararla,y meterla a la sala de partos.

-Si doctor.-Dicho esto,salieron disparados con una enfermera.

-Len!-dijo Rin que iva exaltada.

-Si?-dijo Len,que iva empujando la silla de ruedas a toda velocidad.

-Juro que te mato,estoy asi por tu culpa!-grito Rin,y metieron a un cuarto.10 Minutos despues,los chicos vieron como se la llevaban a toda velocidad,y Rin iva respirando entre cortadamente.

* * *

Habia pasado dos hora,todos estaban en la sala de espera,menos Len y Meiko que estaban con Rin en la sala de partos.

-Oigan,y Kaito?-Pregunto Luka.

-Quien sabe,esta desaparecido desde hace rato.-dijo Gackupo.

-Woooo!esto es divertido!-dijo Kaito,que se estaba paseando por todo el hospital,en una silla de rudas,y justo iva pasando por ahi.

-QUE INFANTIL ERES!-Le grito Mikuo.

-Etto..es que...me perdi-dijo Kaito bajando la cabeza,vaya mentira.

-Si aja.-Dijeron todos incluyendo a varias enfemeras y doctores.

Len y Meiko ivan saliendo de la sala de partos, junto con el doctor.

-Familiares de la senorita Kagamine.-dijo el doctor,y todos se pararon.

-Si,somos nosotros-dijo Mikuo.

-Felicidades,los gemelos nacieron sanos y fuertes,y la paciente salio muy bien.-Al oir eso,celebraron abrazandose unos a otros y con risas.

-Felicidades,senor Kagamine,usted ahora es papa de gemelos-le dijo el doctor de tecera edad,con una sonrisa en su rostro,todos felicitaron a Len.

-doctor,podemos pasar a verla?-dijo Miku sonriente.

-si,ya esta en el cuarto.-el doctor se retiro,los chicos fueron a la habitacion,cuando llegaron decidieron que Len pasara primero,para que tuvieran su momento familiar;cuando entro vio a Rin con un bebe en cada brazo,y una sonrisa cansada.

-Hola,Len-dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

-Hola-dijo Len,caminando lentamente hacia donde estaba Rin.

-Mira a nuestros hijos.-dijo Rin super sonriente.-En la derecha tengo a Rinto,y en la izqueirda tengo a Lenka.-dijo Rin mientras veia a los gemelos.

-Son preciosos-dijo Len en voz baja,y con lagrimas de felicidad en su cara.

-Quieres cargar a uno?-pregunto Rin,mientras miraba fijamente a Len.

-Puedo?

-Claro,ten,sosten a Lenka.-le paso cuidadosamente a Lenka,y Len la tomaba con miedo a que se le cayera.

-Mi bebita linda,mi Lenka-Len no evito llorar-Rin estoy tan feliz.

-Yo tambien-dijo Rin contagiada por el llanto de felicidad.-tenemos a nuestros gemelos sanos y fuertes.

-Les prometo,que siempre voy a ver por su felicidad y los apoyare en todo,esa es mi nueva promesa-les dio una beso en la frente a ambos gemelos,y a Rin uno en los labios.

-Este es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida,gracias Rin-dijo Len,mientras abrazaba a Rin,envolviendo tambien,a esos dos bebes,que dormian comodamente en los brazos de sus padres.

* * *

Angela:Buenooooo! Nacieron los bebes!

Rin y Len:Sii!

Angela:perfecto,ya es toda una familia.

Rin:Bueno,dejen sus reviews..

Len:Y no dejen de leer la historia.

Angela,Rin y Len:Atentamente:El trio de locos!


	14. No hay nada que perdonar

Angela:Hola!Lamento mucho el retraso,pero es que como ya les habia dicho anteriormente,tienen que culpar a los maestros y los examenes,sobre los nombres de los bebes tiene su aclaracion:se MUY bien que Rinto y Lenka SON los padres de Rin,pero los bebes se llaman asi por su padre y madre(Rin y Len)y tambien por sus "queridos" abuelos.Y lo de las faltas de ortografia tiene tambien su explicacion:Yo escribo Bien el capitulo,y lo reviso aqui mismo y lo edito,pero hay veces que se queda igual asi lo edite mil veces,y no tengo de otra que subirlo asi como esta.

Rin:Pero lo de estudiar para a los examenes le sirvio porque..

Len:SE SACO 10 EN MATEMATICAS!

Rin:yo iva a decir eso.

Angela:eso ya no importa,ahora Comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes,si fuera asi,todos tendrian su pareja,y dejaran en paz el RinxLen.

CApitulo 14 "No hay nada que perdonar"

* * *

Estaban en el hospital,frente a muchas cunas,viendo a dos lindos bebes pelirubios dormir profundamente,enfrente de ellos estaba un cristal y al otro lado del cristal se encontraban los padres de los ninos,admirando a ambos pequeños.

-Miralos ahi dormidos tan tranquilamente.-dijo Len con una sonrisa y los ojos brillosos.

-Se ven tan tiernos.-dijo Rin,sonriendo y pasandole una mano a su marido por la espalda.

-Rin,ahora que nacieron los bebes,hay que estar concientes de que tenemos mas responsabilidades-dijo Len en tono serio.

-Lo se-dijo Rin-pero lo que en verdad me preocupa es como lo van a tomar mis padres.-dijo Seria y triste.

-Pues no te niego que queria ser abuela.-era la mama de Rin que llego derepente,con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa timida,acercandose a Rin.

-Mama? como te enteraste?-pregunto Rin,con algo de miedo,y Len solo abrazaba por detras,Lenka solo la ignoro,y volteo a ver a los bebes.

-Se parecen mucho a ti.-dijo con una sonrisa nostalgica-me recuerdan cuando tu eras una bebe..eras tan tierna e indefensa-solto una pequeña risita-recuerdo que tu padre te cargo con miedo a tirarte al piso.

-Entonces no soy el unico-le susurro Len a Rin,y Rin solo solto una leve risita.

-Como se llaman?-pregunto sin quitarle la vista a los bebes.

-Rinto y Lenka-dijo Rin,caminando hasta donde estaba su mama,y se puso a ver tambien a los bebes.

-Son muy lindos,felicidades Rin.-dijo su mama abrazandola-Pero eso si jovencita,tienes..

-Mas responsabilidades-Rin termino la frase-lo se,y te juro que tratare de ser buena madre.-se separaron.

-Oigan,no es que quiera romper el momento... pero,aprueba nuestra relacion?-pregunto Len timido,acercandose a ellas.

-Si lo apruebo,creo que te juzgue mal,asi que..que te parece si intentamos llevarnos mejor?-Lenka le extendio la mano a Len,y Len la acepto.

-De acuerdo,querida suegra.-los tres se rieron.

-Rin,hija..voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda..no fui muy buena madre contigo,y no voy a dejar que le pase lo mismo a mis nietos..no quiero que les falte una abuela-dijo Lenka apunto de quebrarze-yo no estuve mucho cuando me necesitabas,ahora que tienes a tus hijos,voy a recuperar ese tiempo perdido,y pasare mas tiempo contigo-dijo llorando,y abrazando a Rin-Rin,hija,podrias perdonarme?-le dijo,Rin solo se puso a llorar.-No hay nada que perdonar mama.Y yo se que no estabas tan cerca de mi por el trabajo,y lo hacias para darme lo mejor.-dijo Rin secandole las lagrimas a su mama.

-Entonces?-dijo su mama.

-No te preocupes,mama.-le sonrio,todos se abrazaron,y en eso llegan los chicos.

-Le dije señora Amano que Rin la perdonaria.-dijo Meiko con una sonrisa.

-Tu le llamaste?-le pregunto Len viendola con cara de duda.

-Si,no soporto verlas peleadas,asi que le llame,le dije lo de Rin,y me dijo que intentaria llevarse bien con ella.-dijo Meiko...unos instantes despues se pusieron a llorar los bebes,siendo escuchados por una enfermera.

-Tengo que ir con el doctor Kasane,pueden tomar a los bebes? como ustedes son los padres,seria mejor-les dijo la enfermera.

-Esta bien-dijeron Rin y Len al unisono y les dio a los bebes.

-Hay que empezar a acostumbrarnos-dijo Rin-esto sera diario-a ella y a Len les salio una gota anime y todos se empezaron a reir.

* * *

-Ten cuidado,estas cargando un bebe,no un costal-venia regañando Miku a Kaito,que traia a Rinto en un portabebe,que por cierto no sabia sostener,ivan directo al auto para volver a casa.-Rin te matara si le pasa algo.

-No te preocupes,ahora abre el auto-dijo Kaito dandole las llaves a Miku.

-No cierren la puerta!-grito la mama de Rin-Traigo a mi nieta,y la quiero subir rapido al auto-llego hasta donde estaban,y acomodaron a ambos bebes.

-Donde esta Len?-dijo Kaito.

-Ya llegue Kaito-dijo Len,quien ayudaba a caminar a Rin.-Para que me querias?

-Para que nos ayudes-dijo Gackupo metiendose en la conversacion.-Tu bebe esta llorando.

-Cual de los dos?-dijo Rin-te recuerdo que tuve gemelos.

-Rinto...o es Lenka?...No, es...ya me perdi-dijo rascandose la cabeza.

-Yo te digo cual.-dijo Rin acercandose,minutos despues salio del auto con niño en brazos.-Rinto esta llorando.

-Como sabes?-dijo Gackupo.

-Conozco a mis hijos-dijo Rin de manera intelectual-ahora vamonos a casa-se subio al auto con el bebe ya dormido,y todos se fueron a casa.

* * *

-Que bueno es volver!-grito Rin entrando a casa.-Extrañaba mi hogar.

-No se nota-dijo Len sonriendo.

-Bien,llevare a los niños a la habitacion.-Rin se fue con la carreola doble donde llevaba a los bebes,los dejo en la alcoba dormidos y ella se fue a la sala a platicar con los chicos...dos horas depues se fueron y ella y Len se quedaron ahi con sus hijos.

-Son tranquilos-dijo Rin-pero no siempre estaran asi los bebes.

-Lo se -dijo Len-pero ten por seguro que lo haremos bien.

-Seguro?-dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

-Seguro,ademas que tan malo puede ser?...

* * *

Angela:Si! aqui esta el catorceavo capitulo.

Rin:Ojala lo hayan disfrutado.

Len:Coman frutas y verduras.

Angela y Rin:¬¬

Len:Que?

Angela:porque dijiste eso?

Len:les estoy diciendo algo educativo.

Angela:Y esta bien,pero antes debes de decir algo sobre el capitulo.

Rin:Di algo sobre el capitulo!

Len:Bien,sobre el capitulo,espero que les haya gustado..mmm...sigan el fic y...coman frutas y verduras.

Rin:Y sigues con eso...

Angela:Como sea,bueno,cuidense,besos,sigan la historia porque todavia no acaba.

Bye~~.

Angela Rin y Len:No olviden dejar reviews!


	15. Profesion de mama y papa

Angela:Hola! volvi con otro capitulo de mi historia,y este es el quinceavo capitulo.

Rin y Len:Ohhhh Siiiii!

Angela:Dejenme decirles que me pierdo con los capitulos;osea,voy a escribir y tengo que entrar en otra pestaña,entrar en mi fic,y asi se cuantos capitulos llevo,bueno,hay que empezar.

Angela Rin y Len:Comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Capitulo 15 "Profesion de mama y papa"

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana de sabado y Rin estaba muy comodamente dormida en su cama,hasta que derrepente se escucha un llanto,Rin se desperto y como es su rutina fue al cuarto de los bebes a atender a su hijo.

-Len!-grito Rin,mientras cargaba al bebe,para arrullarlo y que parara su llanto.

-Que pasa?-dijo Len asomandose al cuarto de los gemelos.

-Podrias preparar los biberones de los niños,por favor?-le dijo,acomodandose al bebe,para poder tomar al otro y llevarlos a la cocina.

-Claro que si-dijo sonriente,caminando hasta donde estaba Rin y le dio un corto beso en los labios;se fueron a la cocina con los gemelos.

-me levante y prepare el desayuno-dijo Len-tu favorito.

-Awww,gracias Len,eres un amor-dijo Rin,poniendo a los bebes en su portabebe a cada uno,y despues se acerco a su esposo para darle un beso.

-Prepare tu cafe.-dijo sacando una botella con leche-pero yo hoy quiero tomar leche-dijo sirviendose leche en un vaso,y despues tomo de el.

-Oye,Len..

-Si?-le pregunto Len,tomando de nuevo su leche.

-Lo que pasa es que...esa...es leche materna-dijo Rin algo avergonzada,Len solo abrio los ojos y de la impresion se ahogo con la leche.

-O por dios!estas bien?-le pregunto Rin,acercandose a el,para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-S-si es solo que me sorprendi-dijo Len mas calmado-no probaba leche materna desde que era un bebe.-DEspues de eso ambos soltaron una risita.

-No te gusta darles pecho?-le pregunto,mientras tomaba un biberon y le daba otro a Rin.

-No es eso-dijo Rin,llenando de leche el biberon-lo que pasa es que como son dos,no me gusta estar turnandome para darles de comer-termino de servir la leche,y le entrego la botella a Len-Asi que les doy la leche con el biberon,y de vez en cuando,les doy del pecho.-ambos fueron a donde estaban los bebes,Len tomo a Rinto,y Rin a Lenka para despues darles de comer.

-Les tengo envidia-dijo Len fingiendo fastidio,y Rin solo solto una risita.

-Es duro ser padre-dijo Len.

-Si,yo creo que nuestros padres estudiaron para eso-dijo Rin-estudiaron la profesion de mama y papa.

-Puede ser-dijo Len levantandose de donde estaba sentado,y se llevo a su hijo a la cuna para que descansara comodamente,Rin hizo lo mismo,cuando Rin salio del cuarto,fue y se sento en en sillon,Len se acosto en el sillon y puso su cabeza en las piernas de Rin.

-Es lindo y a la vez terrorifico tener hijos-dijo Len-pero Rinto y Lenka son tranquilos.

-Ni tanto,tu no estas toda la mañana con ellos solos-dijo Rin en burla.

-Pero en la noche,yo me levanto-dijo Len.

-Buen punto-se acerco mas a el-y quieres otro?-le pregunto en forma picara.

-Tal vez,pero despues-ambos rieron y se dieron un beso.

* * *

-Ay,mi lindo sobrino!-dijo Luka sonriendo,arrullando a Rinto en sus brazos-me lo quiero comer a besos!

-Y que hay de la pequeña Lenka?!-dijo Meiko tambien feliz y sonriendo,con Lenka en brazos.

-Debe ser batalloso cuidar a dos bebes-dijo Gakupo pensativo-debe ser horrible!

-Cuando tengas hijos lo entenderas-dijo la mama de Rin,entrando a la sala.-por ahora vive libertino.

-JA! si claro,como no,es mi novio-dijo Luka recordandoles ese detalle.

-Nos tenemos que ir-dijo Meiko-fue un placer estar aqui con ustedes y los niños.-dijo dandole el bebe a Len.

-Es cierto,esta anocheciendo,adios chicos-dijo Luka dandole el bebe a Rin.

-Yo los llevo a casa,chicos-dijo la mama de Rin-de todos modos yo ya me iva tambien.

-Esta bien-dijeron los chicos al unisono.

-Bueno,gracias mama,por venir a vernos-dijo Rin,su mama se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No te preocupes,te quiero y cuidense bien-dijo Saliendo por la puerta.

-Estamos solos,con los niños.-dijo Len,moviendose ritmicamente,arrullando a su hija.

-Wow,estas mejorando cada vez mas-dijo Rin de buena manera-estas aprendiendo la profesion de mama y papa.

-Si-dijo Len,Rin se fue al sillon y se sento,descubriendo un pecho,para darle de comer a su hijo.

-Ya vi que si le das pecho-dijo Len,entrando a la sala con Lenka en brazos.

-Lo creas o no,a veces muerde-dijo Rin,luego de un rato,el niño se durmio,y le dio de comer ahora a Lenka,un rato despues ella tambien se durmio y la llevo a su cuna.

-Que dia tan agotador-dijo Rin,dejandose caer en la cama.

-Lo bueno es que los bebes ya se durmieron-dijo Len,poniendose arriba de Rin,y le dio un beso-pero ahora hay que dormir-rodo con cuidado y termino al lado de Rin,ambos se adentraron en las sabanas.

-Buenas noches,Len-dijo Rin volteandolo a ver.

-Buenas noches,Rin-Len le dio un beso apasionado en los labios y despues se durmieron.

* * *

Angela:Muy bien,capitulo 15 on!

Rin:No puedo creerlo,yo pense que alrededor del quinto capitulo,te ivas a rendir.

Len:Pues no lo hizo.

Angela:Cierto,y tipico que estas en clase de ingles,y un amigo(Andres)por querer decir "children" diga "chiltro"...FAIL!

Len:Superalo!

Angela:Bueno,ya,dejen sus reviews,no olviden que los quiero mucho,y quiero mandar saludos a:

-Brianna.

-Marivi.

-Luis Rosario.

-David.

-Andres.

-Sarahi.

-Fatima.

-Michelle.

-Cristal.

-Rene(volteado de piña).

-Gerardo.

-Sergio.

-Montserrat.

-Yesenia.

-Mi Onee-Chan Diana Kagamine 96.

-A todos los que siguen el fic.

-Y a todos mis amigos de la escuela que no anote.

Dejen reviews!


	16. Capitulo 16 Empieza un misterio

Len:Que rollo?!bueno,hoy es lunes y subimos capitulo;la razon de porque no hemos subido capitulo es porque la laptop del papa de Angela se envirulo,ademas que la loca se fue a Sinaloa por el dia de muertos y...

Angela:(Enojada)Que haces en mi historia?

Len:(Asustado)No,aguarda,fue idea de Rin..

Angela:(enojada)no la quieras culpar a ella,ahora,LARGATE DE AQUI!

Len:(Asustado)ya me iva!(sale corriendo).

Angela:Bueno,como el Shouta..

Len:Oye!

Angela:Gomenasai,como Len ya se fue a llorar mientras come una banana,Comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 16 "Empieza un misterio"

* * *

En la casa de las chicas,estaban Kaito,Miku,Mikuo,Meiko,Luka,Gackupo,Meiko,Len,Rin,y claro, los bebes.

-Es facil cambiarle los pañales al bebe.-dijo Meiko,orgullosa porque le pudo cambiar el pañal a Lenka.

-Como tu se lo has cambiado solo una vez..-dijo Rin con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Oigan,no se si recuerdan,pero Len llego a la escuela porque la profesora Neru iva a tener un bebe-dijo alegremente Kaito.

-Es cierto!-dijo Luka-se me haia olvidado eso-dijo pensativa.

-Pero hay algo que no me cuadra-dijo Rin,un poco confundida.

-Que cosa?-pregunto Miku,volteando a ver a su amiga.

-Es que la profesora Neru no es casada,y ella no tiene pareja.-dijo muy confundida.

-Entonces,como es que quedo embarazada?-Gackupo se metio a la conversacion-porque una chica no puede quedar embarazada solo asi,pero tal vez,tiene que ver con el señor que ha ido a recogerla antes-finalizo seguro de lo que habia dicho.

-Oh si!-dijo Mikuo-el señor que la saco a medio examen una vez.

-Ese mismo-dijo Gackupo.

-Ya me acorde-dijo Rin quien cargaba a su hijo.

-Yo lo recuerdo porque el señor conducia un auto...igual...al de tu... papa,Rin-dijo Meiko,a todos se les hacia raro muchas coincidencias.

-Si saben lo que significa?-pregunto Rin,algo sorprendida.

-Que?-pregunto Kaito,imaginandose la respuesta.

-Que la hija que tuvo la profesora Neru,podria ser mi hermana...

* * *

Una pelirubia con el cabello agarrado en una coleta de lado,estaba hablando por telefono,y se veia enojada.

-Crees que se me hace gracioso que de vez en cuando vengas a ver a TU hija?!-dijo furiosa,a la persona con la que estaba hablando.

-Sabes que he estado ocupado-contesto el hombre-tengo mucho trabajo,y ademas no es mi unica hija,si quieres te recuerdo a..

-No me la menciones-contesto la rubia,dejando inconclusa la oracion del hombre-solo te pido que vengas mas seguido...te extraño-dijo en tono melancolico.

-Y yo a ti,te prometo que voy hoy,de acuerdo?-pregunto el hombre.

-De acuerdo,adios,te quiero-colgo,no muy segura de lo que habia dicho el hombre.

-Ya me lo has dicho antes...

* * *

-No puedo creer que mi papa posiblemente tuvo una aventura con mi profesora-dijo Rin sorprendida y confundida-es que no le basto con divorciarse y casarse de nuevo,sino que tambien le pone el cuerno a mi madrastra.

-Ya,tranquila-dijo Len,abrazandola por atras(ya estaban en su casa)-A veces los hombres son asi.

-Len-pronuncio Rin timidamente-tu harias lo mismo?-pregunto con la voz quebradiza,y se volteaba a ver a su esposo a los ojos.

-Que cosas dices?porsupuesto que no-dijo Len tomandola de la cintura y mirandola a los ojos-te amo,y contigo soy feliz-le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-Yo tambien-dijo Rin abrazandolo-pero aun asi no me quedo tranquila con lo de mi papa.

-No te preocupes-dijo Len con una sonrisa-vamos a investigar y asi sabremos lo que paso,de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-dijo Rin-sabre si la hija de Neru-sensei es mi hermana...

* * *

Angela:Bueno en mi opinion quedo muy corto.

Len:Tu crees?

Angela:Si,ahora,Rin no esta hoy,pero en el proximo capitulo lo estara y faltara Len. Despues,todos apareceremos.

Len:Angela tendra mi venganza(cara maliciosa)

Angela:Porque?(miedo)

Len:Por lo que le hiciste a mi banana en la mañana(llanto)

Angela:Oh siii!(recuerdos de en la mañana)lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Len:Fue en la mañana!

Angela:Ayy no me grites(llanto)bueno!(sonrisa) espero que les haya gustado el capitulo con suspensoooo...

Len:Nadie sabe mas que esta loca lo que pasara.

Angela:De hecho le dije a Rin.

Len:Y a mi no?!

Angela:Es que el dia que le dije fue en la junta de ideas,y tu estabas DORMIDO EN MI CAMA Y LUEGO RIN DECICDIO IRSE A DORMI CONTIGO.

Len:Estabamos calientitos.

Angela:Me vale!Bueno,nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...

Len:Dejen reviews cuidense;

Angela y Len:Atentamente:

Angela y Len!


	17. Mas sospechas

Angela:Hola!

Rin:Hola!

Angela:Hoy hay otro capitulo de la historia...ahora,hablaremos del anterior.

Rin:Angela les dijo que estaria yo y no Len,y lo cumplio(aplauso)Tomala!

Angela y Rin:Comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:vocaloid no me pertenece,ni ninguno de sus repectivos personajes.

Capitulo 17 "Mas sospechas"

* * *

Era miercoles en la mañana,Rin estaba en la cocina tranquilamente haciendo el desayuno:Hot cakes con frambuesas para decorar y cafe.

-Me ayudas con la corbata?-dijo Len,entrando a la cocina,con la corbata alrededor del cuello.

-Claro que si-dijo Rin,caminando hasta donde estaba Len para ponerle la corbata-investigaras hoy en el trabajo?

-Si,vere que informacion puedo sacar,buscare en los archivos,ya veremos que encuentro.-dijo Len. Desayunaron,Len se fue a la escuela,y Rin decidio llevar a los niños a pasear. Rinto y Lenka traian puestos los trajes de Pikachu y Rin traia unos blue jeans,una blusa de tirantes blanca,un chaleco todo de peluche por fuera del mismo color,y unas botas que no llegan ni a las rodillas grises.

-Con estos trajes estaran calientitos-dijo Rin,acomodandolos en la carreola doble,y salio de casa.

* * *

-Saben una cosa?-dijo Rin,hablando con los bebes-el parque es muy relajante,tanto...que me gustaria vivir aqui-ese comentario les saco sonrisas a los bebes. Estaba sentada en una banca,observando su alrededor,y de pronto vio una figura cerca de ahi...era una mujer,pelo rubio,recogido en una coleta de lado,y llevaba un bebe...Era Neru-sensei!,pero,llego un auto IGUAL al de su papa,y la profesora Neru subio al auto.

-Sera mi papa?-se pregunto Rin-no se supone que deberia estar en la oficina?...Ya se!-saco su telefono de su bolso y marco a la empresa de su papa.

-Buenos dias,en que le puedo ayudar-la recepionista contesto.

-Hola,quiero hablar con Rinto Amano,soy su hija-contesto Rin,mientras movia la carreola de los gemelos.-no se encuentra?oh,entiendo,bueno,gracias por su tiempo.-colgo el telefono,no le dio mas vueltas al asunto y volvio a casa.

* * *

-Tadaima!-escucho Rin cuando Len llego,pero ese aviso no era solo de Len,sino tambien de Miku,Meiko,Luka,Gackupo y Kaito.

-Bienvenidos-dijo Rin,que estaba en la cocina lavando los platos.

-Hola Rin-dejeron todos,saludando a Rin.

-que crees que encontre?-dijo Len,entrando a la cocina.

-Que?-pregunto Rin,secandose las manos con un trapo de la cocina. Len saco una carpeta,y se puso a leer su contenido.

-Marzo 23 del año pasado,salio por tres dias de la ciudad.

-Los mismo dias que mi papa salio por viaje de negocios-dijo Rin.

-Mayo 15,se "enfermo" y no fue por una semana.

-Esos dias,papa se fue a una conferencia a Sapporo.-dijo Rin,sorprendida.

-Entonces puede ser que se hayan ido juntos.-dijo Miku.

-Yo tengo informacion-dijo Luka.

-Que informacion?-dijo Rin.

-Me dijo Gumi,que su mama,que trabaja en la empresa de tu papa,vio a Neru-sensei,entrar a la oficina de tu papa.

-Entonces si podria ser-dijo Rin,enfrentandose a la realidad.

-Lo siento Rin-dijo Gackupo,abrazandola.

-No te preocupes,si puedo creer que mi papa haya hecho eso. Pero todavia me falta algo pero sera dificil.

-Que cosa?-pregutno Meiko,quien traia a los bebes.

-Una prueba de ADN...

* * *

Angela:Bueno,ya pronto se sabra la verdad.

Rin:Esta loca hizo algo malo...falsifico la firma de su papa en clase de español!

Angela:Era eso o un 5.

Rin:Es mejor la falsificacion.

Rin:Y el viernes hay kermesse en su escuela.

Angela:A la cual tal vez no vaya,porque puede que me vaya a Tucson. Eso,y mis amigos me quieren casar con mi mejor amigo.

Rin:Bueno,dejen sus reviews,portense bien,coman frutas y verduras.

Atentamente:

Angela y Rin.


	18. Se acaba el misterio

Angela,Rin y Len:Konnichiwa!

Angela:Gente! que creen? Que ya hay capitulo nuevo para que lean. Hacen bien en leer(mas mi historia).

Len:Ya estamos todos juntos de nuevo como en familia!

Rin:Si,y vamos a disfrutar el dia como en familia!

Angela:Y el jueves es la cena del dia de accion de gracias!lo cual significa que estaremos todo el dia juntos,hasta a la escuela los llevare. Pero ya no hablemos de eso y comencemos! Hay un anuncio que tengo que darles al final del capitulo.

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 18 "Se acaba el misterio"

* * *

Todos los alumnos estaban en la escuela,como toda la semana.

-Todos piensan que ponerle miel de abeja a la leche de los bebes es bueno porque le da mas sabor-estaba explicando Len-pero lo que no saben,es que la miel de abeja tiene una bacteria que los bebes no pueden combatir,y eso puede causar la famosa "Muerte de cuna"*-Len escribio esa oracion en el pizarron y Akaito levanto la mano.

-Que pasa Akaito-San?-pregunto Len,dandole la palabra a Akaito.

-Esto nos lo dice porque usted es padre o viene en el libro?

-Porque soy padre-dijo Len-se aprenden muchas cosas,y a como es mi esposa,se mucho.

-Y como se llama su esposa?-pregunto Rui,a lo cual Len se puso nervioso.

-P-pues,ella...-sono el timbre...eso fue algo asi como "salvado por la campana"

-Nos vemos mañana clase,terminan los ejercicios.-dijo Len saliendo por la puerta,ya era la hora de salida.

* * *

-Tadaima!-grito al llegar a casa.

-Bienvenido-dijo Rin con una sonrisa dulce,caminando hacia el para darle un beso en los labios.

-Como te fue?-pregunto Rin despues del beso.

-Bien,pero me paso algo incomodo-dijo Len,caminando hacia la cocina-me preguntaron quien era mi esposa.

-Y que les dijiste?-dijo Rin preocupada de que la verdad saliera a la luz.

-Me salvo la campana.-dijo Len,que saco una botella de agua de el refrigerador-Y que tal tu dia?

-Bien,fui a hacer las compras,y de camino pase por la oficina de mi papa,diciendole que vine de "visita" a la ciudad.-dijo Rin,sentandose en una silla del comedor.

-Y para que fuiste a verlo?-le pregunto Len,sentandose a su lado.

-Para conseguir esto-Rin saco una bolsa de esas que usan los policias para gurdar evidensias,que contenia cabello.

-Su cabello?-pregunto Len confundido-para que quieres su cabello?

-Para hacer un clon-dijo Rin sarcastica-es para la prueba de ADN.

-Ahhhh-dijo Len,que ya entendio todo-y sobre la bebe?

-Creeme-dijo Rin-ya tengo todo resuelto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando Len se fue a trabajar,ella fue a casa de Neru-Sensei,toco el timbre y espero a que abrieran la puerta. Neru-sensei abrio la puerta.

-Rin?-pregunto impresionada-Rin-Chan que gusto verte!-Neru le dio un abrazo a Rin.

-Lo mismo digo maestra.-dijo Rin,con una sonrisa.

-Ven,pasa-ambas entraron y se sentaron en la sala,y ahi estaba la hija de Neru-Sensei.

-Es muy linda-dijo Rin-se parece mucho a usted.

-Gracias,se llama Miki.

-Es un nombre hermoso-dijo Rin que traia a la bebe en sus brazos. En eso sono el telefono,que estaba en la cocina.

-Espera un momento Rin,cuidas a la bebe mientras constesto?

-Claro,usted valla a contestar-Rin sonrio y Neru se fue a la cocina.

-Este es el momento-dijo Rin. Saco otra bolsa,y con mucho cuidado le quito un cabello a la niña,lo metio en la bolsa,y metio esa bolsa a su bolsa de mano.

-Ya volvi-dijo Neru sensei-Quieres tomar algo,Rin?

-No gracias,Neru-sensei,ya me iva.-dijo Rin,dejando a la bebe sentada en el sillon y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-De acuerdo,ven cuando quieras-dijo Neru.

-Claro que si,bueno,adios-se fue,pero no a su casa,sino al laboratorio.

* * *

-Tadaima!-dijo Rin al entrar a su casa.

-Vienbenida-dijo La niñera encargada de los bebes.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar a los niños,aqui esta tu paga-dijo dandole el dinero-ya te puedes retirar.

-Gracias a usted,y no se como puede con dos bebes siendo tan joven-dijo la niñera asombrada.

-Tengo 4 meses de practica-dijo Rin. La niñera se fue,y Rin estaba bañando a los bebes en el lavatrastes. Despues de bañarlos,los cambio los peino y estaba sentada en la sala dandoles de comer.

-Tadaima!-dijo Len que entro por la puerta.

-Bienvenido-dijo Rin.

-Les estas dando pecho!-dijo Len,cuando la vio alimentando a Lenka.

-No te hagas el sorprendido,no es la primera vez que me vez dandoles pecho.-dijo Rin,para depues sacarle la lengua.

-Que infantil!-dijo Len con una sonrisa y la beso.

-Vamos a llevar a los bebes a la cuna,ya se durmieron.-los llevaron y ellos se fueron a su cuarto.

-A ver-Rin empujo a Len a la cama-porque me llamaste infantil?-le pregunto Rin a Len,poniendose encima de Len.

-Me dieron ganas-le dijo Len-igual que me dieron ganas de hacer esto.-la beso,hasta que ella termino abajo de el,y asi sguieron toda la tarde y toda la noche...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente estaban solo cubiertos por las sabanas.

-Buenos dias,Romeo-dijo Rin al ver que los ojos de Len estaban clavados en ella.

-Buenos dias,cenicienta-le dio un beso en los labios,se arreglaron y tomaron rumbos diferentes:Len a la escuela y Rin y los bebes al laboratorio a recoger la prueba de ADN.

* * *

-Que dice?-pregunto Miku,ya que estaban en la casa de ellas despues de la escuela.

-Abrelo-dijeron Kaito y Gackupo al mismo tiempo.

-No puedo!-dijo Rin-me da miedo lo que pueda decir.-Len le dio un beso en los labios.

-Tranquila,tu puedes,sino lo abres nunca sabras la verdad-dijo Len-abrelo.

Rin abrio el sobre,todos las miradas estaban clavadas en ella,y todos pudieron divisar una lagrima que bajaba de un ojo de Rin.

-Salio positivo...

* * *

Angela:Ya se supo la verdad!pero ahora,la aclaracion.

Lo de la muerte de cuna es verdad,asi que no le hechen miel de abeja a la leche de los bebes.

Y el anuncio es lo siguiente:

Los dias de publicacion de este fic son Lunes y Miercoles;los de el fic"Todo pasa en la preparatoria" Martes y Jueves;y los Viernes son de One-Shot.

Angela:Nos vemos mañana en mi otro fic,cuiedense.

Angela,Rin y Len:Los queremos!atentamente:

El trio de locos!


	19. Fases de animo

Angela:Holaa! volvi con otro capitulo de la historia.

Rin:No habia actualizado porque no tenia inspiracion.

Len:Y no tenia donde escribir.

Angela:Saben?en estos momentos me pregunto porque tengo tablet y no puedo actualizar en ella...Olvidemoslo y Comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 19 "Fases de animo"

* * *

-Es que no puedo creerlo!-dijo Rin que estaba llorando,sentada en el sillon,con una caja de pañuelos a un lado.

-Tranquila linda-le dijo Len,abrazandola como pudo y dandole otro pañuelo-las personas cometen errores,Rinny.

-Pero es que dejo a mi mama porque tenia una amante-dijo Rin-y ahora le pone el cuerno a su esposa con Neru-Sensei!

-Rin-dijo Meiko,sentandose frente a ella-tranquila,asi no se van a solucionar los problemas-le seco las lagrimas.

-Pobre Rin-dijo Kaito,que estaba en la cocina con Gackupo y Miku-esta debastada.

-Y faltan fases-dijo Miku dandole un sorbo a su jugo.

-Fases?-preguntaron los chicos confundidos.

-Si,esta en la depresion-dijo Miku-pronto sabemos cual sera la siguiente-voltearon a verla,y Rin estaba llorando con mas fuerza,esto iva a ser largo...

* * *

el timbre sono y Len abrio la puerta.

-Hola!-dijo Kaito que fue a comprar comida-ya traje la comida,y Rin?

-Salio hace rato-Dijo Gackupo.

-Si,dijo que iva a comprar pañales-dijo Meiko-pero ya es tarde y no ha llegado.

-Y donde creen que esta?-pregunto Len.

-TaDAAimaaa!-se escucho desde la puerta,todos se fijaron quien era,y resulta que era Rin,toda alcoholizada.

-Rin,que has hecho?!-le pregunto Len preocupado,caminando hacia ella.

-Que no es..hip!..obvio rubio?-le pregunto Rin y luego se solto riendo.

-Vienes toda borracha!-le dijo Miku.

-Si..hip!..y se siente biennn-se volvio a soltar a reir.-estoy aburrida,Len..hip!..nos acostamos como el otro dia?-len se ruborizo al instante,Rin se rio y minutos despues cayo dormida.

-Ayudenme a llevarla a la cama-dijo Len. Entre el y Gackupo se la llevaron.

-Segunda fase,borrachera-dijo Miku-a como es Rin creo que es la ultima. Pero el dolor de cabeza de mañana nadie se lo quitara...

* * *

-Me duele la cabeza-dijo Rin para despues tomarse una aspirina-Len,me puedo quedar en la cama todo el dia?de todos modos es sabado y mi mama se llevo a los bebes para que yo descansara todo el dia.

-Esta bien-dijo Len y despues le dio un beso en la frente-pero me quedo contigo.

-Yeeey-dijo Rin con pocas fuerzas y Len se volvio a acostar-me siento rara sin los bebes,tendran hambre?

-Tranquila,tomate el dia sin bebes-dijo Len abrazandola.-de hecho,podriamos jugar-dijo besandole el cuello y ella gimio un poco por la sorpresa.

-Gracias,pero antes quiero decirte algo-dijo Rin-ya supere lo de mi papa.

-En serio?-dijo Len feliz.

-Si,y ya no me voy a deprimir-dijo orullosa-ahora,todavia quieres jugar?-dijo bajandose el tirante de su blusa.

-Claro que si-la beso y asi empezaron a disfrutar sus propias "fases".

* * *

Esta muy corto lo se,pero ya teno sueño,dejen reviews y portense bien,Los Quiero!

DdEeJjEeNn RrEeVvIiEeWwSs!(escribiendo como moxa y eso que no lo soy).


	20. mas sorpresas inesperadas

Angela:Hola!perdon por no poder actualizar,es que estuve haciendo trabajos de exposiciones y me enferme!

Rin:Pero ya esta aqui con otro capitulo.

Len:Totalmente curada,y triste porque tuvo que devolver su tablet a la tienda!

Angela:Salio defectuosa T.T pero ya no hay que pensar en eso y Comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 20 "Mas sopresas inesperadas"

* * *

-Gracias por haber cuidado a los niños,mama-dijo Rin tomando a los bebes.

-De nada,son unos angelitos-dijo la mama de Rin y despues solto una risita.

-De cualquier forma no descanso-dijo Len-estuvo todo el tiempo pensando en ellos.

-Estoy apegada a mis hijos,que quieres que haga?-le dijo Rin mientras se acomodaba a los bebes-mama,te quedaras a cenar?

-No,tengo un compromiso,otro dia sera-dijo Lenka que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta-los quiero a los cuatro!

-Y nosotros a ti-dijeron Rin y Len al unisono.

-Los bebes estan dormidos-dijo Rin,caminando a el cuarto de los bebes,para despues ponerlos en la cuna-listo.

Se fue a la cocina y se puso a hacer la comida,hizo ramen casero.

-Len,la comida esta lista-dijo Rin llamando a su esposo.

-Estoy detras de ti!-dijo Len,asustandola,mientras ponia sus manos en la cintura de Rin,y esta daba un brinco del susto.

-Len!-chillo la chica-no me asustes asi!

-Lo siento,me gano la tentacion.-dijo algo burlon.-me perdonas?-puso una cara de perrito regañado.

-Ay! me gana la tentacion de decirte que si!-le dio un beso y con eso ya estaba perdonado. Se sentaron a comer y a hablar tonterias,hasta que Len hizo una pregunta que arruino el momento.

-Ya hablaste con tu padre?-dijo Len,para despues tomar algo de te helado.

-Ni me lo menciones-dijo Rin con cara de pocos amigos-es lo menos que quiero hacer ahora.

-Cariño,tienes que arreglar las cosas con el-dijo Len,tomandola de las manos.

-Es que no se me hace justo. Nos separo,y todavia,tiene un bebe con Neru-Sensei.

-Pero si arreglas las cosas con el,habra una mejor comunicacion de padre e hija,y todo estaria mejor-dijo Len,dandole animos.

-Tu crees?-pregunto Rin,un poco convencida.

-Claro-dijo Len sonriente.

-Entonces lo intentare-dijo Rin abrazando a Len-gracias.

-Porque?-pregunto Len calmadamente.

-Por apoyarme-se quedaron abrazados.

* * *

-Entonces,Rin esta en la ciudad?-dijo Rinto,que estaba hablando con Lenka.

-Si,pero porque lo preguntas?-dijo Lenka sacada de onda.

-El otro dia vino a visitarme-dijo Rinto. En eso,se oye que el timbre de la casa suena,y momentos despues Rin entro a la habitacion.

-Rin?-dijeron los dos extrañados.

-Hola papa,hola mama-dijo Rin algo timida.

-Rin,hija-dijo Rinto acercandose a ella-que sorpresa que hayas venido a visi..

-Porque no me dijiste que la hija de Neru-Sensei era tu hija?-pregunto Rin,sin dejar que su padre terminara de hablar. La mama de Rin estaba sorprendida.

-Y tu como te enteraste?-pregunto Rinto sacado de onda,Como es que su hija se entero?

-Como que la hija de Neru-Sensei es TU hija?!-dijo Lenka,metiendose en la conversacion,dandole una cachetada a Rinto.

-Porque me pegas?!-dijo Rinto asombrado tocandose la mejilla donde le pego Lenka.-a ti que si tuve o no tuve nada que ver con Neru?!

-Porque era la profesora de tu hija!-dijo Lenka enojada-que poca etica tienes!

-Y Rin si tenia etica cuando salia con Len?!-pergunto encarando a Rin y a Lenka por apoyarla. Los tres suspiraron y se dejaron caer en el sofa.

-Todo tiene solucion-dijo Rinto,mirando un punto indefinido en el techo.

-Y cual es?-pregunto Rin volteandolo a ver.

-No lo se-dijo Rinto cerrando los ojos-ahora es cuando me trago el orgullo y les pido disculpas a ambas-dijo abrazandolas-a ti Lenka,por haberte puesto los cuernos con tu propia hermana,y a ti Rin,por haberte hecho tanto daño. Podrian perdonarme?-ellas se quedaron pensando,al fin Rinto se tragaba el orgullo y les pedia perdon!

-Claro que si,papa-dijo Rin abrzandolo mas.

-Solo porque no seriamos felices con el rencor-dijo Lenka ahora tambien brazandolo,era una bonito momento familiar,una familia destruida,pero familia despues de todo.

* * *

-Entonces ya se arreglos todo?-pregunto Len feliz,estaban en casa de Lenka.

-Si,mi ex esposo se trago el orgullo y nos pidio disculpas-dijo Lenka. En eso oyen el timbre y despues entro un chico de pelo gris a la sala.

-Buenas trades señora Amano-saludo cortesmente el chico.

-Si,buenas tardes-dijeron Todos al unisono.

-Permitame presentarme,yo soy Dell Hone,y tengo entendido que aqui esta Rilliane Amano.-dijo Muy educadamente.

-Si,soy yo-dijo Rin-en que le puedo servir.

-Rin-Chan,te molesta que te diga asi?

-No,para nada-dijo Confundida.

-Perdon por el atrevimiento pero,quien es usted?-pregunto Len,igual de confundido.

-Soy Dell,el prometido de Rin...

* * *

Angela:Oh rayos! Prometido!

Rin:Eres mala!

Len:No nos quiere.

Angela:Si los quiero.

Len:Entonces que me regalaras en navidad?

Angela:No se.

Rin:y a mi?

Anegal:No se! mi amiga Brianna cumple años el 16 de diciembre y le voy a regalar un panda,proque ella dijo que queria un panda. Y a mi me pregutno que queria en mi cumpleaños y le dije que un pulpo rosa,y asi tendre a Tako luka!

Rin y Len:Esta delirando la loca...

Angela:Dejen reviews,los amo y Adioooosssss!


	21. Mi prometido

Angela,Rin y Len:No nos maten!

Angela:Se que me tarde,pero estaba ocupada,mejor Comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 20 "Mi prometido"

* * *

-Rin...-la rubia escuchaba voces cerca de ella-Rin...-cada vez eran menos lejanas-Rin...Rin,linda,despierta-Rin desperto seguida de un dolor de cabeza.

-Que me paso?-pregunto,sosteniendose la cabeza,y un poco adormilada.

-Te desmayaste-le dijo Len calmadamente-Dell ya se fue,estuvo aqui una hora,sono su telefono y se tuvo que ir.

-Entonces no era un sueño...-murmuro Rin por lo bajo.

-Decidimos traerte a casa,para que descansaras mejor-dijo Len,para despues darle un beso en la frente-no vuelvas a asustarme asi.

-Ruega para que ya no lleguen ese tipo de sorpresas-dijo Rin,mas para si misma que para Len.-Y los bebes?

-En su cuna-dijo Len.

-Que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Rin,preocupada.

-No lo se-dijo Len,con la cabeza baja-al parecer esa disculpa de parte de tu padre..

-Fue una farza-dijo Rin,completando la frase. Se quedaron callados por un momento,hasta que sono el celular de Rin,Rin tomo su celular y contesto.

-Hola?

-Hola,Rin-dijo su padre,y se oia que estaba feliz.

-Que pasa,papa?-dijo Rin conteniendo su enojo.

-Creo que Dell ya te dijo...

-Si,me dijo,y no me gusta para nada-dijo Rin casi gritando.

-Es tu prometido,que quieres que haga?-dijo su papa,fingiendo voz de inocente.

-Que canceles todo-dijo Rin mas como orden,que sugerencia.

-No lo are,porque eres mi hija,yo mando,y haces lo que diga!,Entendido?!-dijo su padre enojado.

-Pues a ver como le haces,porque yo no me voy a casar con el!-dijo Rin furiosa,para despues colgar el telefono,y abrazar a Len,para llorar en el pecho de este.

-Tranquila-le dijo Len,tratano de calmar a su esposa-nada pasara.

-Como puedes estar seguro de eso?-le pregunto Rin,sin despegarse de su pecho.

-Tu confia en mi-le dijo Len-mientras estemos juntos nada pasara.

-No descansara hasta que me case con el-dijo Rin,triste-todo por separarme de ti.

-Estamos casados,no puede hacer eso-dijo Len confiado.

-O eso espero yo...-penso Len para si mismo.

* * *

-Estan en segundo de prepa,seguro ya saben lo que estudiaran-dijo Len a su clase-si no,piensenlo bien. La otra semana salimos de vacaciones y ya estaran en ultimo año,y no durara para siempre.-un chico levanto la mano.

-Que pasa,Rei?-dijo Len volteandolo a ver.

-Sensei,es cierto que Rin volvera el otro año?-dijo Siendo directo,en ese momento se escucharon murullos de la clase.

-Si volvera,porque?-pregunto Len,conteniendo la felicidad.

-Lo escuche por ahi-dijo Rei-no queria dejarme llevar por los rumores.

-Pues yo espero que vuelva-dijo Taito picaro-porque Rin-Chan es sexy,admitanlo todos los de este salon que alguna vez hayan querido algo con Rin-varios "es cierto"se escucharon por ahi. Len no pudo evitar celos.

-Y ni se apunten,porque si Rin esta soltera,yo la invitare al baile-Dijo Taito.

-Si estuvieras enterado,Taito-penso Len,esbosando una media sonrisa.

-Yo escuche que su padre la comprometio con alguien-dijo Ia-y no se me hace justo.

-A nadie se le hace justo-dijo Taito volteandola a ver-si se casa,ya no estara disponible para el baile.

-Taito-empezo a hablar Kaito-en este momento de cualquier forma ya no esta disponible porque-Miku le tapo la boca al instante.

-Porque-empezo a hablar Miku-ya sale con su prometido. Si puedes morir de lo tonto,Kaito desde que nacio ya lo hubiera hecho...

* * *

Lamento que es muy corto,pero no he tenido tiempo con lo de las fiestas...Feliz navidad y año nuevo,Me despido y Adiosssssss


	22. Cita con Dell parte 1

Angela:Hola!

Rin y Len:Hola!

Angela:Siento mucho la tardanza,la escuela no me deja tiempo,ademas no he tenido inspiración. Pero ya volví con mas locuras y Comenzemos! porque ya estoy escribiendo otra vez desde mi compu!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 22 "Cita con Dell parte 1"

* * *

Rin estaba en su cuarto,probandose una blusa que le regaló su mamá,se estaba quitando la blusa que traía puesta para poder probarse la blusa,y cuando se la quitó se vió en el espejo...su vientre seguía sin marcas,cualquiera que la viera,podría jurar que ella no estuvo embarazada,pero verse el vientre le recordó cada momento de su embarazo,y un poco mas que eso.

-FLASHBACK-

Len puso cuidadosamente a Rin en la cama,sin dejar de besarla,para despues ponerse arriba de ella. Rin puso sus manos en la espalda de Len,acariciandolo de arriba a abajo;en cambio Len,tenía una mano en la cintura de Rin,y con la otra acariciaba su pierna. Poco a poco fue subiendo un poco su falda,para poder acariciar su muslo,para ese momento ya estaba besandole el cuello.

-Len...-rin se estaba dejando llevar por el momento,hasta que-Len...Len,espera-lo apartó un poco,para despues mirarlo a los ojos.

-Que pasa,Rin?-preguntó Len acercandose a ella-no es la primera ni la ultima vez que lo hacemos-dijo calmadamente-que te preocupa?

-Qué pasará con las lecciones?-preguntó inocentemente.

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo Len,lanzandole una sonrisa-yo me encargaré de todo.

-Seguro?-Rin quería asegurarse de eso.

-Seguro-dijo Len,dandole un corto beso en los labios-Qué podría salir mal?

Rin se sintió mas segura y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo momentos atras. Len la besaba,subiendo cada vez mas su falda,y Rin estaba desabotonando la camisa de Len. Len paró unos segundos para ayudarle a Rin en quitarse su camisa,y despues Len le quitó su blusa a Rin,para despues besar el vientre de Rin por todos lados. Rin gemía excitada,cada vez se dejaba llevar mas,hasta el punto de que Len ya no tenía los pantalones puestos,dispuestos a llegar mas lejos como ya lo habían hecho anteriormente muchas veces. Ya se encontraban ambos desnudos.

-Estas lista,princesa?-preguntó Len,con la voz enronquecida por el deseo.

-Si,Len-y fue asi como la invadió una vez mas,moviendose dentro de ella,sacandole gemidos de placer a su amada, ambos envueltos por el deseo y por el amor...lastima que ellos no sabían lo que les costaría esa noche.

-FIN DE FLASHBACK-

-No me arrepiento de nada-susurró Rin con una sonrisa,acariciando su panza,mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-Tadaima!-escuchó a Len gritar desde la entrada.

-bienvenido!-gritó ella,y segundos despues su esposo ya estaba en la habitación en la que estaba Rin.

-Que linda bienvenida-dijo Len pícaramente, viendo el vientre de su esposa,y Rin toda sonrojada.

-Iva a medirme una blusa que mi mamá me regaló-dijo Rin con la misma sonrisa.

-Porque tan sonriente?-preguntó Len con una sonrisa y curiosidad.

-Recordé varias cosas.-dijo sonriente,pero derrepente la borró.

-Qué pasa?-pregunto Len.

-Recordé que hoy salgo con Dell-dijo triste.

-Todo va a salir bien-dijo Len tambien triste.

-Pero estas triste-dijo Rin.

-Trato de ser optimista-Rin se puso su blusa y abrazó a Len.

-Gracias por apoyarme-dijo Rin en su oido.

-No te preocupes,lo hago porque te amo.-la abrazó mas fuerte.

* * *

Rin ya estaba arreglada traía un vestido azul aqua mas arriba de las rodillas strapples,y levantado de abajo,con un listón en forma de moño,unos zapatos sin tacón negros,su pelo planchado,y un poco maquillada.

-te vez preciosa,lastima que no es para que salgamos nosotros-dijo Len,tomandola de la cintura.

-Te lo compensaré luego-Rin le dió un beso en los labios,pero se tuvieron que separar por el sonido del timbre.

-Hija,Dell ya está aqui-dijo Lenka.

-Ya me voy,adios Len-le dió un ultimo beso y se fue.

-Buenas noches,Rin,te vez preciosa-dijo Dell,que vestía muy formal con su traje negro y camisa lila,tomandole la mano a Rin

-Gracias-dijo Rin con una pequeña sonrisa-nos vamos?

-Claro-se subieron al auto de Dell y se fueron a un restaurante...

**Continuará...**

* * *

Angela:Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy.

Rin:Mañana subirá la otra parte.

Len:Y aprovecho para decirles que les deseamos lo mejor este año.

Angela,Rin y Len:Sayonara!


	23. Cita con Dell parte 2

Angela,Rin y Len:Hola!

Angela:Bien,ayer les dije que iva a publicar hoy y lo cumplí!

Rin:Estás loca,te emocionas porque subes un capitulo.

Len:La loca eres tu(va y abraza a Angela).

Rin:Y a este que le picó?!

Angela:Le prometí que lo llevaría al cine,pero mejor Comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 23 "Cita con Dell parte 2"

* * *

**(Rin´s POV)**

Dell fue por mi para ir a cenar,y la verdad yo no iva muy cómoda que digamos...es que se siente feo,siento como si le estuviera poniendo el cuerno a mi esposo. Por el momento ninguno de los dos hace una conversación,hasta que Dell me hace platica.

-Y dime,Rin-me hablaba sin quitar la vista del camino-Cuántos años tienes? nadie me ha dicho eso.

-16 años-contesto con un tono...frío?-pronto cumpliré los 17.

-Eres muy joven-dijo,parándose en el semáforo que estaba en rojo.

-Gracias-y mi tono frío no se iva.-Y tu cuántos años tienes?-pregunté,mínimo,es mi prometido,tan siquiera que me diga su edad.

-17 años-dijo avanzando por el cambio de color del semáforo-los acabo de cumplir hace un mes.

-Pues feliz cumpleaños-dije cruzando los brazos,y me volteo a ver por la ventana.

-Rin-Chan-me dice de una forma muy calmadamente-quiero que nos llevemos bien,no quiero que nos odiemos,si? hay que intentar llevarnos bien, te parece?-voltea a verme,y sus palabras suenan sinceras,asi que le daré una oportunidad.

-Esta bien-le sonrío y no por compromiso,es que tal vez si nos podamos llevar bien. Llegamos al restaurante,el bajó del auto,se acercó a mi puerta y espero a que me quitara el cinturón para abrir la puerta;sin duda mi padre se aseguró que mi prometido tuviera modales.

-Gracias-dije tomando la mano que me ofreció para ayudarme a bajar. Entramos al restaurante y debo admitir de que era muy bonito,se acercó un mesero y nos llevó a nuestra mesa;una vez sentados nos dió el menú y se retiró.

-Qué te apetece comer,Rin?-preguntó muy educadamente.

-No lo sé-contesté,porque era la verdad. Después de unos minutos el mesero volvió.

-Buenas noches,qué van a ordenar?-pregunta el señor vestido elegante.

-Yo quiero un rollo tempura-dijo Dell.

-Y usted señorita?

-Yo quiero sushi tradicional-me encanta y hace mucho que no lo como.

-prefecto,y de tomar.

-Una copa de vino-dijo Dell-Rin,quieres vino?

-No gracias,no tomo-claro,no? lo dice la que se emborrachó el día que se enteró que tenía una hermana-yo quiero una limonada rosa.

-Claro,en un momento le traemos su pedido-dijo dándose media vuelta.

-Gracias-dijimos ambos al unisono.

-Asi que no tomas?-dijo como si no lu pudiera creer,piensa que soy alcohólica?

-No,odio el sake-cada que digo eso,me hace recordar mi borrachera,y ahora que lo pienso,fue una estupidez de mi parte.

-Tu padre me contó mucho sobre ti-dijo Dell,viéndome fijamente-pero jamas me dijo que eras muy hermosa-si ese comentario hubiera salido de Len,estaría roja como un tomate,pero en este momento no sentí nada.

-Gracias,pero no quiero que la noche sea solo de hablar de mi,mejor hablame de ti-le dije sonriendo,pues si tenía curiosidad.

-Bueno,no hay mucho que contar,estudio en un colegio muy importante de aquí,y toco la guitarra.-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Yo toco el piano-le dije,para que supiera un poco mas de mi.

-Si,tu padre me lo dijo.-fuimos interrumpidos por el mesero,que traía nuestras bebidas.

-Vino para el joven y limonada rosa para la señorita,desean otra cosa.

-No gracias-volvimos a decir al unisono.

-Me retiro-y el mesero se fue.

-Y que quieres hacer en el futuro?-me preguntó,a lo cual no sé pero antes seré clara con el.

-Mira Dell,no creo que tu y yo seamos buena pareja,ni siquiera me gustas,pero no quiero lastimarte-creo que voy bien-así que soy clara contigo para que no aiga malentendidos,de acuerdo?-le sonreí y le tendí mi mano.

-Esta bien Rin-Chan-me dió su mano y asi seguimos hablando de nosotros.

* * *

-Me divertí mucho Dell,gracias-ya estabamos afuera de la casa de mi mamá,segun el vivo ahí.

-Yo tambien me divertí Rin-dijo sonriendome.-Y creo que esto será mas seguido,porque seguimos siendo prometidos.

-Es cierto,pero ya aclaramos todo-le dije sonriendo.

-Rin,yo tambien seré honesto...tu si me gustas-creo que estoy en un gran problema-tu padre me hablaba de ti,y mas me gustabas y por eso te pido que hagas el intento.

-Dell,no puedo corresponderte,es que no tengo tiempo para pensar en un novio,tengo cosas que hacer y cosas que pensar en estos..-no pude terminar porque Dell me tomó de la cintura y me besó,yo solo me quedé ahí sin corresponderle,en estado de shock.

-Rin?-Len abrió la puerta y Dell todavía no me soltaba,nos vió besandonos,yo por mi parte,cuando lo escuché,me separé de Dell.

-Len...-y ahora si estoy metida en un gran problema...

* * *

Angela:Creo que me pasé!

Rin y Len:No me digas...

Angela:Antes de irme,quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejan reviews,los amo,cuidense y,Len di tu frase.

Len:(Muy sonriente) Coma frutas y verduras. Rin,hay algo que quieras decir?

Rin:Cuidense mucho! y Len es Shouta.

Len:Oye!

Angela:Dejen de pelearse,y mejor vamonos a desayunar.

Angela,Rin y Len:Adios,dejen reviews!


	24. Problemas

Angela:Hola!

Rin y Len:Hola!

Angela:Ya volví con otro capitulo de la historia.

Len:Qué creen? la loca ha estado en su casa toda la semana sin ir a la escuela por el frío!

Angela:No he tenido clases lunes,martes,miércoles y hoy jueves,y viernes...esto es como otra semana de vacaciones. Pero ya no hablemos de eso y Comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 24 "Problemas"

* * *

**(Rin´s POV)**

No sabía que hacer,Len nos vió a mi y a Dell besándonos! Dell nos miraba tranquilamente,Len se veía enojado y yo estaba asustada.

-B-bueno ya es tarde,te veo después,Rin-Chan-Dell se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y subió a su auto. En cambio Len y yo estábamos sumergidos en un silencio incómodo.

-Hay que entrar,está helado aquí afuera-las palabras de Len se escuchaban frías,no volteó a verme en ningún momento,solo entró seguido por mi.

-Cariño,como te fue?-preguntó mi mamá en cuanto me vió,Len siguió su camino a la sala,y yo solo bajé la cabeza.

-Que le pasa a Len?-me preguntó extrañada mi mamá-porque se ve tan deprimido?

-Ven,vamos a la cocina-la jalé hasta la cocina y cerré la puerta del lugar para tener discreción.

-Rin,que pasa? me estás asustando-dijo mi mamá en cuanto la solté.

-Dell me besó mamá-mi madre tenía una expresión de sorpresa-y Len nos vió.

-Y que crees que pase?-dijo mi mamá todavía sorprendida.

-No lo sé-yo solo me desesperaba y volteaba a ver al techo.

-Oye,Rin-Len interrumpió nuestra platica-será mejor que nos vallamos a casa,está haciendo frío.-lo miré y no se veía nada bien.

-Esta bien-miré a mi mamá y le dí un beso en la mejilla-mamá,después hablamos-salí de la sala,y tome el porta bebé en donde estaba Lenka,Len tomó a Rinto y nos fuimos. En el camino,ninguno de los dos habló,llegamos a casa y dejamos a los bebés en la cuna.

-Oye Rin-Len al fin decidió dirigirme la palabra-tenemos que hablar sobre el beso...-yo me quedé helada.

-Qué quieres que te diga?-lo miré a los ojos,me levanté de la cama y tomé mi pijama,y comenzé a desvestirme.

-Es que...quiero saber que es lo que en verdad pasó-dijo viéndome directamente. Yo terminé de vestirme y me acerqué a el,solo lo tomé de las manos.

-Len,yo le dije a Dell que no podía estar con el,y lo había tomado bien,después cuando llegamos,dijo que yo le gustaba y me besó-lo miraba directo a los ojos-eso fue lo que en verdad pasó.

-En serio?-preguntó con una voz inocente,yo le dí un beso en la frente y asentí con la cabeza.

-No tengo ojos para nadie mas,Len-el me abrazó,y parecía que no tenía intención de soltarme.

-Lo siento-se disculpaba conmigo-por haber dudado de ti.

-No te preocupes,y yo siento no haber hecho nada al respecto-nos quedamos un rato mas abrazados hasta que yo me separé y Len se quedó extrañado.

-Ya todo está bien entre nosotros?-Len solo me sonrió y asintió muchas veces con la cabeza.

-Bien,ahora tengo que decirte algo-me senté junto a el,no tenía ni idea de como decirle esto.

-Que ocurre,Rin?-me preguntó viéndome algo extrañado,tragué audible mente y lo tomé de las manos.

-Len...Creo que estoy embarazada-Len abrió los ojos sorprendido y yo lo miraba nerviosa-dije creo!

-Pero..cuando empezaste a sospechar?!-me preguntó sorprendido.

-Pues no me he sentido bien,y tengo 2 meses que no tengo mi periodo-le dije viéndolo-que vamos a hacer?!

-Lo que se hace en estos casos-volteó a verme-una prueba de embarazo...

* * *

-Rin,ya llegué!-Perfecto,Len fue a comprar una prueba de embarazo.

-La compraste?!-fui corriendo a la entrada,Len me dio la bolsita de la farmacia y saqué la cajita.

-Aqui está-dije viendo la cajita-voy al baño-me fui al baño y me hice la prueba de embarazo.

-Todavia no sale el resultado?-me pregunto Len,que estaba caminando por todo el cuarto.

-No,y me estoy empezando a preocupar-los nervios eran inmensos,no es que no quisiera otro bebe,en el futuro tal vez,pero Rinto y Lenka ni siquiera saben caminar,y yo embarazada? no quiero eso.

-Len...creo que ya salio el resultado-le dije volteando a verlo,el paro de caminar y se puso a un lado de mi.

-Rin...sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo,soy tu esposo,y si nos podemos hacer cargo de dos bebes,podemos hacernos cargo de uno mas-beso mi frente y me miro a los ojos-lista para ver el resultado?-yo solo asenti.-A la cuenta de tres lo veremos.

-Bien...uno-empeze a contar.

-Dos...-Len siguio con el conteo.

-Tres!-dijimos ambos al unisono,volteamos a ver la prueba de embarazo y la respuesta era...

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!...

* * *

Angela:Bien,es todo por hoy.

Rin:Esperen el proximo capitulo.

Len:(sacando brocoli y manzana) Y coman frutas y verduras!

Angela,Rin y Len:Adios!


	25. La familia de Len

Angela:Hola! volvi con otro capitulo!

Rin:Angela!(viene corriendo hacia mi llorando y me abraza)

Angela:Que pasa?!

Rin:Paso algo terrible!

Angela:(Asustada)Que paso?!

Len:Rin,que rayos te pasa?!

Rin:(Llorando a mares)No compraste mandarinas!

Angela y Len:Ayyy no manches!

Angela:Rin,me metiste un susto horrible!

Len:Dejala,habra venganza...

Angela:Ya no importa y comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 24 "La familia de Len"

* * *

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!...-El grito de Rin y Len se escucho por toda la calle,podrian haber jurado que los gemelos se despertaron,y no fue asi.

-Negativo!-dijeron ambos al unisono,y se pusieron a hacer un bailecito raro.

-Bien,tenemos que ir a clases de baile-dijo Rin poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-Rin,no estas embarazada!-se abrazaron y cuando se separaron,hicieron una guerra de almohadas,y asi siguieron,hasta que literalmente cayeron rendidos en la cama. En la mañana desayunaron,y se cambiaron.

-Estoy de vacaciones!-dijo Len,pegando un salto al sillon. Traia un pantalon de mezclilla y una camisa a cuadros rojo con azul.

-Y que quieres hacer?-dijo Rin,entrando a la sala. Ella traia un short blanco y una blusa verde de mangas cortas lisa.

-No lo se...-dijo pensativo-Ya se! disfrutar de la comodidad del sillón-se acomodó mejor,y solo sonrió. Se quedó asi unos minutos,Rin se había ido a bañar a Rinto y Lenka,estaba todo tranquilo hasta que el teléfono sonó.

-Len,contesta tu por favor!-gritó Rin desde el baño.

-Está bien-se reincorporó y contestó el teléfono-Hola?

-Hola,Lenny!-dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

-Mamá!-dijo alegremente,una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-Cómo estan?!

-Muy bien,Len-dijo la señora tranquila-y cómo estás tu?

-Bien,de hecho estoy en casa muy tranquilamente sentado en el sofá,relajándome.

-Cierto,olvidé que ya estás de vacaciones.

-Len,con quien hablas?-preguntó Rin,entrando a la sala con ambos bebés enrollados en toallas.

-Con mi mamá-dijo volteando a ver a Rin.

-Hijo,quien está contigo?-preguntó la señora,que escuchó lo que dijo Rin-no me digas que contrataste a una señorita para pasar el rato,eh?-dijo su mamá algo enfadada.

-No! claro que no hice eso,Rin es mi esposa,no les había dicho porque fue una boda pequeña y no tuve tiempo.

-Cómo que ya estás casado?!-dijo una segunda voz en el teléfono.

-Hola Lily-dijo Len saludando a su hermana-si,ya me casé.

-No puede ser!-dijo sin creerse la noticia-y yo que te daba de soltero el resto de tu vida!

-Oye!-dijo Len indignado.

-Eso no importa,tenemos que ir a conocer a la esposa de Len!-oyó a su papá hablar.

-Oigan...y si les digo que ya tuvimos gemelos?

-Gemelos?!-dijeron los tres sorprendidos en el teléfono.

-Si-dijo Len feliz,caminando hacia su habitación donde estaba Rin cambiando a los bebés.

-Suficiente,León haz las maletas,iremos a Tokio!-dijo la mamá de Len-hijo,nos vemos en Tokio-colgó y Len solo se rió,esa es una de las cosas por las que ama a su familia.

-Que pasa,Len?-preguntó Rin,volteándolo a ver a su esposo.

-Rin,mi familia va a venir a conocerte a ti y a los bebés-dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-En serio?-preguntó Rin emocionada-voy a conocer a tu familia!-Rin dió saltitos y aplausos. Porque ahora que lo pensaba,no sabía mucho sobre la familia de Len.

-Espera,crees que les caiga bien?-preguntó preocupada mirando a los ojos a Len.

-Claro que si-dijo Len tranquilo,dándole un beso en la frente,seguido de un abrazo.-les vas a caer bien,mis padres son simpaticos.

-Enserio?-preguntó Rin,a lo cual Len asintió-entonces ya quiero conocerlos!

-Los conocerás pronto-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Recordé que tenía que ir con Miku a ayudarla a elegir un vestido para la boda de su tía.-dijo Rin rompiendo el momento-me llevaré a los niños para que descanses.

-No!-dijo Len negándose-los llevaré al parque para pasar mas tiempo con ellos.

-En serio quieres hacer eso?-preguntó sonriente,a lo cual Len asintió-está bien-le dió un beso en la frente-pero cuidalos con tu vida!

-Lo dices como si no fueran mis hijos-dijo Len fingiéndose el ofendido-Ve con Miku,yo llevaré a los niños al parque.-Len los puso en la carreola doble,Rin tomó su bolso y salieron de casa,se despidieron con un beso en los labios,y tomaron rumbos diferentes.

* * *

-Rin tiene razón,salir al parque a caminar es relajante-dijo hablando con los bebés-creo que los cuatro vendremos juntos seguido-dijo sonriendo. Se sentó en una banca observaba a los bebés,movía la sonaja enfrente de ellos y hablaba con ellos,una sonrisa enternecida salió de sus labios,le gustaba estar con los gemelos.

-Asi que cumpliendo con los deberes de padre?-preguntó un señor acercandose a el,subió la mirada y reconoció al hombre.

-Asi es,Kiyoteru-San-dijo sin quitar la sonrisa.

-Papi,quien es el?-preguntó una niña,en forma timida que se escondía atras de su papá. Len dirigió la mirada a la niña y vió que era una pequeña de 8 años,pelo negro agarrado en dos coletas.

-Es un amigo-dijo haciendo a la niña un poco al frente-Len,ella es mi hija Yuki-dijo presentandolos-Yuki,el es mi amigo Len.

-Hola Yuki-dijo Len sonriendole a la niña.

-H-hola-respondió timida con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios-Papi,puedo jugar en la resbaladilla?

-Si,pero no te alejes demasiado-dijo Kiyoteru,despeinándola tierna mente,yuki solo rió y salió corriendo,ambos adultos la siguieron con la mirada,viendola irse a los juegos infantiles que estaban a unos metros de distancia en frente de ellos.

-Tu hija es muy tierna-dijo Len,volteando a ver a Kiyoteru.

-Gracias,es mi orgullo-dijo volteandolo a ver-y,que tenemos aqui? niño o niña?-preguntó curioso.

Len soltó un suspiro-Ambos-Kiyoteru vió a los bebés y sonrió.

-Que lindos-dijo sonriendo-Como se llaman?

-Rinto y Lenka-dijo Len viendolos-mis gemelos.

-Al parecer no te aburrías-dijo Kiyoteru en forma pícara,Len solo lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro.

-Oye! no es para tanto.-dijo Len sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Lo siento,es solo que gemelos no he visto muchos-dijo excusandose Kiyoteru-aun asi,felicidades.

-Gracias-dijo Len voltando a ver a sus hijos,Len y Kiyoteru soltaron un suspiro al unisono.

-Vacaciones-dijo Kiyoteru-que lindo.

-Es bueno estar alejados de los alumnos un tiempo-dijo Len viendo al piso con una sonrisa.

-Bueno,de lo que si se habla mucho es del regreso de la señorita Rin-dijo Kiyoteru viendo al cielo-yo creo que le daran los puestos de antes.

-Puestos?-preguntó Len confundido,y volteando a ver a su compañero-que puestos?

-Bueno,-empezó a decir Kiyoteru,volteando a ver a Len-ella era la capitana de las porristas,y jefa de grupo,sin mencionar que se hará cargo del comite de baile-dijo terminando su platica-ella es una gran estudiante,no sé porqué derrepente se fue-dijo extrañado-no es normal.

-Cada quien educa a sus hijos diferente-dijo Len,se quedaron un momento callados,Len volteó a ver la carreola,y pudo ver que Lenka se despertó.

-Mira quien decidió despertar-dijo Len sonriendo,tomando a Lenka en sus brazos-ella es Lenka-le dijo orgulloso a Kiyoteru-la mayor.

-Awww! Tiene unos ojos hermosos!-dijo Kiyoteru emocionado-su cara me parece familiar,se parece a...viendola bien,se parece a Rin-Chan.

-T-tu crees?-dijo Len nervioso.

-Si!-dijo Kiyoteru-pero sabemos que no es de Rin-dijo tranquilo,para despues soltar una risita,seguido de Len.

-Si,jaja,-rió nervioso-no puede ser-siguieron hablando hasta que cada quien tomó rumbos a sus casas. Lo bueno que no lo descubrió...

* * *

Bien,hasta aqui lo dejamos!

Rin:Sabemos muy bien que Yuki en realidad no es hija de Kiyoteru,pero en este fic lo es.

Len:Tengo sueño,vengan a dormir ya!

Angela:Bien,bien...Besos enormes,los queremos mucho, y dejen reviews!

Angela,Rin y Len:Bye!


	26. Presntacion

Angela:Hola!

Rin y Len:Hola!

Angela:Como estan? espero que bien,y como se dan cuenta,he vuelto con otro capitulo.

Angela,Rin y Len:Comenzamos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

capitulo 26 "Presentación"

* * *

Len se fue tranquilamente a su casa,despues de todo,no sabía a que hora Rin regresaría a casa,pero su sorpresa fue,que cuando llegó ya estaba en casa con Miku.

-Hola,Len-saludo Miku-a donde fuiste?

-Lleve a los bebes al parque-dijo tranquilamente-y creo que se durmieron.

Rin hechó una mirada a la carreola doble-estan despiertos-dijo Rin sonriente-como estan los bebés de mami?!-dijo de forma cariñosa a los bebes,causandoles una sonrisa a sus hijos,los cargó y se sentó en el piso con ellos en la alfombra,y empezó a hacerles cariñitos.

-Aww! que linda se ve Rin en su rol maternal!-dijo Miku,enternecida,viendo como jugaba con ellos-cuando sea grande quiero ser como tu!-a Len solo le salio una gotita en la frente tipo anime.

-Solo puedo decir,que Rin y los niños se ven perfectos para una fotografia en este momento.-dijo Len con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.-Oye Rin..

-Que pasa?-preguntó Rin curiosa volteando a ver a Len.

-En el parque me encontré al profesor kiyoteru.

-En serio?-preguntó Rin-y que paso?

-Me dijo que tu eras la capitana de las porristas y jefa de grupo,y otras cosas mas,es cierto?-preguntó Len sentándose con ella,Rin solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Si-dijo sin borrar la sonrisa-porque?

-Nada,es solo que quería saber-dijo Len,para despues ponerse a jugar con Rinto.

-De hecho yo estaba siendo capitana ahora-dijo Miku-como Rin no estaba,alguien tenía que hacerse cargo,y como yo era la co-capitana me dieron el puesto de Rin. Y te debes de sentirte orgullosa-dijo Miku orgullosa.

-Si,ya lo se,arigatou-dijo Rin,agachandose un poco en forma de reverencia.-Por cierto,hay que preparar todo para la cena con tus padres-le dijo a Len.

-Conocerás a los padres de Len?-dijo Miku sorprendida y Rin solo asintio-Que bien!

-Si,me muero por conocer a mis suegros!-Rin se contagió de su emoción,Len solo rió por la actitud de las chicas. Miku despues de un rato se fue,Rin y Len siguieron jugando con sus hijos.

-Es increible como pasaron las cosas-dijo Rin,que cargaba a Lenka dormida,con Len que cargaba a Rinto tambien dormido.

-Porque lo dices?-dijo Len curioso,volteando a ver a su esposa.

Rin puso a Lenka en la cama de ella y Len y Len hizo lo mismo-Es que,si tu y yo no hubieramos chocado esa tarde cuando nos conocimos,al dia siguiente apenas y hubieras sabido mi nombre-dijo Rin,caminando hacia el,poniendose enfrente de el y tomandolo de las manos-hubieramos tenido una relacion normal y no estariamos donde estamos.

-Y ahora estamos juntos-dijo Len sonriendo,se levantó de la cama y le dió un beso en la frente a Rin-por un pequeño accidente. Quien diría que tener trabajo,me dio tambien una gran esposa y dos hijos tan lindos-Rin solo sonrió-sigo sin creer que era tu primer embarazo y fueron gemelos.

-Yo tampoco me lo creía-dijo Rin-pero esta bien,somos felices,no?

-Por supuesto que si-le dió un beso en los labios-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti-dijo Rin con una sonrisa tierna-Y ya conocere a tus padres,Que emoción!

-No solo a mis padres-dijo Len-tengo una hermana de tu edad.

-En serio?-preguntó Rin sorprendida y Len solo asintió-pense que eras hijo unico.

-No,somos yo y esa niña insoportable-ambos soltaron una pequeña risita-ojala le caigas bien.

-Eso espero,quiero llevarme bien con tu familia-dijo Rin sonriendo.-Pero ya no hay que hablar de eso,porque ya me dió sueño-llevaron a los niños a la cuna,se pusieron sus pijamas y se durmieron.

* * *

Ya habian pasado 2 días,prepararon todo en la casa,entre los dos cocinaron,hicieron sushi,onigiri,un delicioso flan depostre y limpiaron toda la casa.

-A que hora ivan a llegar?-preguntó Rin,que traía a Lenka en los brazos,Rin traia puesta una falda un poco mas arriba de las rodillas,tipo secretaria negra,una blusa de tirantes blanca fajada,unos sapatos negros,su pelo planchado y un poco maquillada,Lenka llevaba un vestido blanco con un moño azul abajo de la parte del pecho.

-No lo se,pero llegaran pronto-dijo Len que traia a Rinto en brazos,Len traia un pantalon negro,y una camisa blanca,unos zapatos negros y su pelo agarrado en una coleta,Rinto traía un pantalon y una camisa del mismo color que el moño de Lenka. Estaba todo listo y sonó el timbre.

-Yo voy-dijo Len dandole el bebé a Rin,y fue a abrir la puerta,y ahi estaban sus padres,su madre traía una falda morada con una blusa lila y un sueter blanco,y unos zapatos con un ligero tacón y su cabello agarrado en una coleta,su padre traia un pantalón gris y un sueter blanco con cuadros negros,y su hermana una falda mas arriba de las rodillas florada verde con un strappless blanco y su pelo ondulado de las puntas.

-Hola!-dijeron los tres sonrientes.

-Hola!-dijo Len abrazandolos.-hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Si,ha sido mucho tiempo hermanito-dijo Lily.

-Bueno,pasen,quiero presentarles a mi esposa-dijo viendo a Rin-Rin,ella es mi hermana,Lily.

-Hola! asi que tu eres la esposa de Len-dijo sonriendole-soy Lily Kagamine,un gusto-dijo extendiendole la mano.

-El gusto es mio-dijo con una sonrisa,tomando su mano.

-Ella es mi mama-dijo Len presentandola.

-Soy Miriam Kagamine,que gusto que al fin nos conozcamos-dijo haciendo una reverencia,seguida por Rin.

-Es un placer señora,soy Rin Amano-dijo sonriendo.

-Y por ultimo,te presento a mi padre-dijo Len-El es Leon mi papa.

-Hola Rin-Chan-dijo Tomando su mano,dejando un beso en ella-soy Leon Kagamine.

-Es un placer-dijo Rin sonriedo-Len me ha hablado mucho de ustedes-"ultimamente" se dijo mentalmente.

-Y ahora,les voy a presentar a los bebés-dijo conduciendolos a la sala-el es Rinto y ella Lenka.

-Awww son tan tiernos!-dijo Lily,tomando en brazos a Lenka,y Miriam a Rinto-son los bebes mas lindos que he visto!

-Son tan lindos-dijo Miriam-muchas felicidades a ambos-dijo volteando a ver a Rin y Len.

-Gracias-dijeron ambos al unisono,sonriendo.

-Mis nietos son preciosos-dijo Leon orgulloso-tal como su mama-Rin se sonrojo un poco.

-Es cierto-dijo Miriam-Rin-Chan,eres muy hermosa,igual que los niños.

-Gracias-dijo Rin sonrojada haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien,quieren comer ya?-preguntó Len entrando en la conversación.

-Esta bien-dijo Leon-vamos a comer-se fueron a la cocina a servir la comida.

-Voy a ir por los platos-dijo Rin levantandose de su lugar.

-Yo te ayudo Rin-Chan-dijo Lily yendose con ella,Len y sus padres siguieron platicando.

-Te puedes llevar estos vasos?-preguntó Rin a Lily.

-Claro-dijo Lily tomando los vasos-pero si vine contigo no fue solo para ayudarte.

-A que te refieres?-preguntó Rin confundida.

-Yo se que eres como de mi edad-dijo Lily viendola fijamente.

-Como sabes eso?-preguntó Rin mas confundida.

-Eres muy joven-dijo Lily-usas la clase de ropa que yo uso,no te maquillas tanto,y te ves natural.-sonrió-fue facil darme cuenta.

-Y...no apruebas nuestra relacion?-pregunto timidamente Rin.

-Claro que la apoyo-dijo Lily sonriendo-solo queria asegurarme de que si tienes mi edad,y supongo que le diran a mis padres...

-Si,queremos hacer las cosas bien-dijo Rin tomando los platos.

-No te preocupes,me caiste bien,y conozco a mis padres,puede que lo acepten-ambas sonrieron y se fueron al comedor.

-Aqui estan los platos-dijo Rin poniendolos en la mesa.

-Y aqui estan los vasos-dijo Lily poniendolos en la mesa. Se sirvieron y conversaban,era una comida normal.

-Oye,Rin-Chan,como se conocieron tu y Len?-pregunto Lily-me da curiosidad saber como se conocieron.

-Pues nos conocimos en un pequeño accidente-dijo Rin,algo avergonzada por el recuerdo.-no nos fijabamos por donde ibamos y chocamos.-al terminar de decir eso,volteo a ver a Len,el solo se rio levemente.

-Comenzamos a salir y nos casamos-dijo Len-y vivimos bien.

-A todo esto,te ves muy joven Rin-Chan,cuantos años tienes?-pregunto Leon,Len y Rin se pusieron nerviosos.

-Pues...-volteo a ver a Len,que solo asintio con la cabeza-la verdad...es que tengo 16.

-En serio?-pregunto Miriam sorprendida y Rin solo asintio bajando la cabeza-Oigan,no creo que eso importe,no hay edad para el amor,asi que si ustedes se aman,luchen por su amor-dijo sonriendo-por nuestra parte,bienvenida a la familia Rin-Chan.-Rin y Len se emocionaron mucho,y todos siguieron hablando.

-Tu y yo un dia nos vamos a ir de compras juntas-dijo Lily en la puerta-mama,un dia Rin y yo nos vamos a ir de compras juntas-dijo feliz.

-Bien cariño,y muchas gracias por la comida-dijo Miriam a Rin-eres una chica muy buena,cuidate.

-Usted tambien-dijo Rin despidiendose de ella.

-Len,cuida a tu familia,de acuerdo?-le dijo Leon a Len.

-Claro que si-dijo Len con una sonrisa. Se despidieron y se fueron.

-Te dije que les caerías bien-dijo Len tomando de la cintura a Rin.

-Ya me di cuenta y estoy feliz por eso-dijo sonriendo.

-Creo que Lily y tu seran muy buenas amigas-dijo Len-sonriendo-no dejaron de hablar.

-Oye! me cayo muy bien-dijo sonriendo-pero ahora,hay que dormir.-se fueron a su cuarto,se cambiaron y se durmieron...

* * *

Angela:Aqui esta el otro capitulo!

Rin:OHH SII!

Angela:Y aqui en mi casa esta nevando!

Rin y Len:Woooooooooo!

Len:Guerra de bolas de nieve!

Angela:Buena idea,nos vamos a la guerra de bolas de nieve!

Angela,Rin y Len:Adios,dejen reviews!


	27. Se revelan verdades

Angela:Hola! volví de la escuela! porque Rin y Len me dijeron:No seas holgazana y ponte a escribir.(vocesita de reproche)

Rin y Len:OH SIIII!

Len:Estamos muy felices hoy.

Rin:Mas de la cuenta.

Angela:Dejemos de hablar y comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

capitulo 27 "Se revelan verdades"

* * *

Era una mañana algo tranquila,Len y Rin estaban desayunando cómodamente en el comedor.

-Deberíamos ir al parque los cuatro juntos-dijo Len sonriendo-se está muy a gusto.

-Si,es relajante-dijo Rin levantándose para llevar sus platos al fregadero.-Pero tengo que ver a dell hoy-al instante,Len sintió celos.

-A donde irán?-dijo con mirada celosa.

-A tomar un café-dijo Rin,sentándose otra vez-no te preocupes-le dijo poniendo sus manos arriba de las de Len.

-Eso significa que no iremos al parque?-preguntó Len.

-Si vamos a ir-dijo Rin sonriente-pero antes voy con Dell-Rin le dió un beso a Len en la mejilla,de manera muy dulce-estas de acuerdo?

-Bien-dijo Len levantandose-Pero que no te haga algo,de acuerdo?-dijo celoso.

-Que celoso eres!-dijo Rin,enternecida-esta bien.

-Yo no te dije nada cuando te pusiste celosa cuando fuimos al restaurate-dijo Len,riendo al terminar de hablar.

-No te rías de mi!-dijo Rin mirandolo feo,y Len riendo mas-Len!

-Lo siento,lo siento-dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos,calmandose un poco-ya,no pasa nada.

-Mas te vale...-dijo Rin,ya fingiendo maldad,apuntandolo con el dedo.-Me voy a bañar...-dijo tomando rumbo al cuarto

* * *

-Ya estoy lista-dijo entrando a la sala,traia una blusa de tirantes cafe abajo de una blusa algo transparente cafe,que en el lado derecho de enfrente era un estampado atigrado cafe,la blusa era manga larga,y unos jeans algo oscuros,unas botas,y su pelo planchado.

-Te vez hermosa-dijo Len sonriendo-por el o por mi?

-Por ti,tonto-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla-ya me voy.

-bien,a que hora voy al parque?

-A las 2.-dijo Rin saliendo-adios!

-Adios..-dijo Len casi en susurro-y solo quedamos nosotros tres-dijo Len volteando a ver a los niños.

* * *

Rin bajo del taxi,llegando al cafe donde se iva a ver con dell,y ahi estaba el con una sonrisa.

-Hola,linda-dijo acercandose a ella dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola,Dell-dijo separandolo y haciendo una reverencia-vamos a sentarnos.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca y pidieron el cafe.

-Rin...estas enojada por lo del beso?-pergunto Dell timidamente.

-ya se me pasó...pero al que no se le paso fue a Len-dijo mirandolo.

-Agh,y quien es el para enojarse?-preguntó Dell,volteando a otro lado.

-Alguien muy cercano a mi-dijo Rin de la misma manera que hablo Dell-y la verdad si te pasaste.

-Tenemos que empezar a tomar cariño!-dijo Dell.

-Yo no creo darte ese cariño nunca Dell!-dijo Rin,tomadolo de las manos para tranquilizarlo.

-Rin,en un tiempo,nos vamos a casar,y no tendrá caso si no nos amamos-dijo con un tono de voz algo fuerte.

-Yo no me casaré contigo-dijo Rin enojada-no estoy de acuerdo con esto,y tu lo sabes.

-Por favor,solo intentalo!-dijo Dell ya suplicante.

-No lo haré,y punto-dijo Rin enojada levantandose de la silla,tomando su bolso y saliendo del lugar,dejando a Dell solo.

* * *

-Ya estas mas tranquila?-preguntó Len,que empujaba la carreola doble con la ayuda de Rin.

-Ya no tanto-dijo Rin tranquila-pero es que como se atreve a hablarme asi?-dijo Rin con un poco de rabia.

-Tranquila-dijo Len,parando y tomando a Rin de la cintura-no va a pasar nada,no te casaras con el.

-Y como estas seguro?-dijo Rin confundida.

-Ya veras,tu mama va a hacer algo,la conozco perfectamente,y hara algo para romper el compromiso-le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Rin-mejor?

-Mejor-Rin sonriedo-sigamos caminando,es muy relajante-ambos siguieron caminando.

* * *

-Oye papi,podemos ir a la resbaladilla-pregunto la niña de dos coletas a su papa,traia una mallas negras,una falda de tul rosa,zapatos del mismo color y uina blusa blanca.

-Si Yuki,vamos-ambos caminaban por el parque,hasta que llegaron a el area de juegos,Kiyoteru se sento en una banca donde podía ver a su hija jugando.

-Hola Kiyoteru-oyó una voz a su lado.

-Hola Nero-dijo saludando al rubio-veo que traes a Lola-dijo viendo feliz a su hija.

-Hola señor Kiyoteru-dijo timidamente-trajo a Yuki?

-Si,esta en la resbaladilla-y antes de que terminara de hablar la niña de ocho años ya estaba con la otra pequeña.

-Niños-suspiro Nero,mientras se sentaba a lado de kiyoteru-me gusta estar de vacaciones.

-Si,a mi tambien-dijo Kiyoteru soriendo-Sabes que grupo te tocara este año?

-Si,me toca un primer año-dijo mirando a otro lado-y a ti?

-Tercer año.-dijo Feliz-es mejor,creo.

-Puede ser-ambos suspiraron y voltearon a ver a las niñas-Son tan amigas,esas dos...

-Van en la misma escuela-dijo Kiyoteru-recuerdo cuando Yuki era bebe...era tan linda.

-Lola era preciosa-dijo Nero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Len está maravillado con sus hijos.-dijo Kiyoteru-de la que casi no habla es de su esposa.

-Tienes razon...bueno,tendra sus razones no?-dijo Nero volteando a verlo.

-Si,puede que sea eso.-siguieron hablando y riendo,hasta que se quedaron viendo a las niñas,y oyeron risas de una pareja que se sentaba enfrente de ellos del otro extremo del area de juegos.

-Kiyoteru,esos no son Rin y Len?-pregunto Nero llamando la atencion de Kiyoteru.

-Es cierto-dijo sorprendido,viendo a Rin y Len riendo,y se veia que la pasaban bien.

-Que haran esos dos juntos?-pregunto kiyoteru,extrañado. siguieron viendolos extrañados,confundidos y algo raros,hasta que vieron algo que no se hubieran imaginado:Len se fue acercando a Rin y Rin tambien se fue acercando mas,hasta que se besaron de una manera profunda. Y del otro lado del area de juegos,estaban dos amigos sorprendidos.

* * *

Angela:Aqui acaba el capitulo! y ya es 11 de febrero.

Rin y Len:Faltan tres días para San valentín!

Angela:Rin,nos tienes que dar un chocolate a mi y a Len.

Rin:Y yo porque?!

Len:Porque nosotros somos tacaños.

Angela:Y agarrense,porque el 21 de febrero es mi cumpleaños! asi es señoras y señores,cumplo 13 años!

Angela Rin y Len:WOOOOOOO!

Angela:Ya nos vamos.

Rin:Dejen reviews.

Len:Y coman frutas y verduras!

Angela Rin y Len:Adios!


	28. Rin y Len estan casados!

Agela:Hola!

Rin y Len:Hola!

Angela:Bueno,hoy 12 de febrero,no fui a la escuela porque nevó!...Otra vez!

Len:Estuvo toda la mañana acostada,tapada con 1000 cobijas.

Angela:Y?! te recuerdo que TÚ y Rin estaban ahí conmigo! Pero ya no hay que hablar de eso y comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 28 "Rin y Len están casados?"

* * *

Kiyoteru y Nero seguían ahí,viendo como Rin y Len se besaban con ternura.

-No lo puedo creer...-dijo Nero sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos-Rin y Len andan?!

-Solo me vienen dos cosas a la cabeza. O Len le pone el cuerno a su esposa,o la esposa es Rin-Kiyoteru estaba en las mismas condiciones que su amigo,pero es que es algo increible. Rin esposa de Len?-Pero como estaremos seguros?

-No lo sé-dijo Nero suspirando con desesperación-hay que averiguar de alguna manera,podemos ir a casa de la señora Amano.

-Sabes donde vive?-Preguntó Kiyoteru volteando a ver a Nero,y el solo asintió-entonces vamos-se levantaron de la banca y se llevaron a las niñas,no sin antes voltear a ver a Rin y Len,que estaban riendo muy comodamente.

* * *

-Aqui es-dijo Nero parado enfrente de la puerta de la casa de Lenka.

-Y quien va a tocar la puerta?-dijo Kiyoteru,viendo la puerta. Se quedaron viendo la puerta varios minutos,en un gran silencio.

-Te toqué te toca!-dijo Nero tocando rapidamente a Kiyoteru,haciendose para atras antes de que Kiyoteru hiciera algo.

-Que infantil!-reprocho kiyoteru,rindiendose,y tocando el timbre.

-Buenas tardes,que desea?-preguntó una sirvienta que abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Kiyoteru-se encuentra la señora Amano?

-Si,pasen por favor-entraron Kiyoteru,Nero y las niñas,que seguian a la sirvienta.

-Estoy aburrida!-dijo Yuki.

-Tranquila,solo venimos rapido-dijo su papá intentando tranquilizarla.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Lenka-Ustedes son maestros en vocaloid,cierto?

-Si señora-dijo Nero-veniamos a hablar de algo con usted muy importante.

-Entonces si es algo muy importante,vengan conmigo al estudio. Midori,lleva a las niñas al jardín.

-Si señora-Midori se llevo a las niñas y los tres adultos,se sentaron a hablar como personas civilizadas.

* * *

-Tadaima!-grito Len,llegando a casa.

-No entiendo porque gritas,venimos del parque y la casa esta sola-dijo Rin,para despues reirse.

-Me dieron ganas de gritar tadaima-dijo Len sentandose en el sillon.

-Esta bien-dijo Rin,que se sento a su lado con los gemelos-Len,cuando estabamos en el parque,sentí que alguien nos miraba.

-Tu crees?-preguntó Len extrañado,Rin solo asintió.

-Puede que sea solo mi imaginación-dijo Rin sin darle mucha importancia.

-Si,puede que sea eso-dijo Len,de la misma manera que Rin-Oye,Rinto esta mordiendo a Lenka.

-Rinto!-chilló Rin,apartandolo de su hermana-tu hermana no es comida.-Len solo se rió,tomó a Lenka en los brazos y fue a la cocina.

-Que haces?-pregunto Rin extrañada.

-Voy a la cocina,pero me llevo a Lenka antes de que pase un acto de canibalismo.-Rin solo rió y se puso a jugar con Rinto.

* * *

-Asi que eso es lo que paso-dijo Nero,dejando su taza de te en la mesita-y usted nos dira,cierto?

-Que ganan con saberlo?-dijo Lenka con algo de temor.

-Nada-dijo Kiyoteru-pero no se ha puesto a pensar que si en la escuela se enteran pueden correr a Len y a Rin? y los rumores corren rapido.

-Ademas,se vería feo que si no son ciertas nuestras sospechas,Len le ponga el cuerno a su esposa-dijo Nero.-Y bien?

Lenka Estaba aterrada-Saben que?...eso no se los debería decir yo,de cualquier forma no es mi problema.

-Se nota que usted hace cualquier cosa por cuidar a su hija-dijo Nero,acercandose-mire,no se lo decimos de fea manera,y tampoco le diremos a alguien,pero tambien hay que tener en cuenta que como ya le dije,lo rumores corren rapido.

-Ustedes ganan!-dijo Lenka harta-Rin y Len...Si...si estan casados...

* * *

-Len,me traes un vaso de agua por favor?-Preguntó Rin tiernamente,poniendo ojos de perrito triste.

-Esta bien-dijo Len rindiendose,parandose del sillon camino a la cocina. Rin siguió leyendo,hasta que tocan el timbre.

-Aqui está tu vaso de...

-Te toqué te toca!-dijo Rin,poniendo su dedo en la mano de Len,poniendose en posicion de bolita cuando quitó su dedo,e hizo una sonrisa timida.

-Que infantil!-dijo Len tiernamente-ya voy-camino hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió,solo se sorprendió.

-Nero,Kiyoteru,que hacen aquí?

-Rin y tu estan casados?-preguntaron ambos al unisono,y Len solo se puso nervioso...

* * *

Angela:Hola! aqui termina el capitulo de hoy,Pero antes,voy a mandarle saludos a tsuky1215,que este 18 de febrero,Cumple-edadcensurada-años! felicidades,te mando muchos besos de corazon y diviertete en grande!

Rin:Y tambien a anaiza18,gracias por seguir el fic. y Tambien a TODOS los que sigan el fic.

Len:Ya es todo por hoy,coman frutas y verduras y dejen reviews!

Angela Rin y Len:Adios!

Angela:Por cierto,ya no publicare lunes y miercoles,publicare cualquier día de la semana,Ahora si,Sayonara!


	29. pelea

Angela:Hola! Volví con otro capitulo de mi historia.

Rin y Len:Feliz día de San Valentín atrasado!

Angela:Vamos a empezar,y este capitulo está dedicado a mi Onee-Chan tsuky1215 porque hoy es su cumpleaños! te quiero mucho y me guardas pastel,pasatelo increible,te mando muchos besos.

Comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 28 "Pelea"

* * *

Los cuatro adultos estaban sentados en la sala de estar en casa de Rin y Len,nadie articulaba una palabra,solo estaba ese frío silencio.

-Como paso?-preguntó kiyoteru,viendo un punto indefinido del piso.

-Nos conocimos un día antes de que Len empezara a dar clases en el colegio-dijo Rin,volteando a ver a kiyoteru.

-Por ese motivo tu padre te cambió de escuela?-preguntó Nero,viéndola directamente.

-Si...el no lo aceptaba-dijo bajando la mirada.-Len fue por mi,y mi padre sabe que me quedé aqui,así es mas facil ver a mi prometido.

-Y sobre tu prometido...que pasará?-preguntó Nero,tímidamente.

-No lo sabemos...-dijo Len,metiéndose en la conversación.

-Ustedes ya no piensan hablarnos?-preguntó Rin temerosa.

-Si,pero será ,mejor que en una temporada no hablemos-dijo Kiyoteru,levantándose del sillón-nos vemos en agosto.-Kiyoteru,Nero y las niñas se fueron,dejando solos a Rin,Len y los bebés.

* * *

Todos estaban en casa de Rin y Len,menos mikuo.

-Entonces,vinieron hasta aquí solo por eso?-preguntó Miku,que traía en los brazos a Lenka.

-Si-dijo Rin soltando un gran suspiro-hubieras visto esa frialdad con la que nos hablaron...me dio miedo.

-Supongo que no lo han asimilado muy bien.-dijo Meiko,jugando con Rinto.

-No-respondió Rin-pero ya no quiero hablar de eso,como van tu y Mikuo,Miku?

-No me hables de el-dijo Miku volteando la cara.

-Por?-preguntó Rin confundida-si hace unos meses,estaban preparando su boda,que no se realizaría en mucho tiempo.

-Porque nos peleamos-dijo con enojo en sus palabras.-a veces los hombres son incomprensibles.

-Bueno,hay momentos en los que a nosotras no nos entienden-dijo Rin,de forma intelectual-no siempre estaremos de acuerdo en las mismas cosas.

-Es que ustedes tambien hay veces que se ponen en un plan que ni ustedes se aguantan-dijo Len burlonamente.

-A que te refieres con eso?-preguntó Rin,viéndolo,en tono acusador.

-A que,muchas veces las culpables de las peleas son ustedes-dijo Len en tono desafiante.

-Bueno,ustedes se la pasan culpándonos-dijo Rin con una sonrisa falsa.

-No las culpamos,es que ustedes si tienen la culpa-dijo Len,un poco enojado.

-Y porque rayos tenemos que ser nosotras las de la culpa?-dijo Rin,en el mismo tono que Len-ustedes no son unos santos.

-y ustedes si?-pregunto Len retándola.

-Oigan,tranquilos..-dijo kaito metiéndose entre ellos.

-Tu no te metas!-dijeron ambos al unisono,empujándolo.

-No,pero mas tranquilas que ustedes si-dijo Rin enojada.

-Claro,ustedes si tienen el derecho de enojarse,hacer berrinches e insultarnos-dijo Len en sarcasmo-porque no hay mayor deseo de los hombres,que ser tratados así por una mujer-todos solo veían la pelea,hablaba Len y volteaban a verlo a el,hablaba Rin y volteaban a verla a ella.

-Cuando te he hecho eso yo?!-preguntó Rin enojada-ademas,ustedes son los mejores mentirosos,nacen con ese don!

-Cuando te he mentido?!-Len,estaba enojado,ya que Rin lo había hecho llegar al límite,al igual que el con Rin-ustedes son grandes actrices,les queda muy bien el papel de drama!

-Chicos...-Meiko intentaba ser escuchada por esos dos,pero era inutil.

-Tampoco es para que nos falten el respeto!

-Y ustedes no nos maltraten! que piensan?que siempre las vamos a aguantar?!

-Si de verdad nos aman,si!

-Te estas comportando como una niña caprichosa!-dijo Len gritando.

-Tu te estas comportando como un tonto-dijo!- Rin,de la misma manera que Len.-Los chicos se fueron caminando lentamente hacia la entrada,dejando solos a esos dos.

-Eres una infantil!

-Y tu eres un idiota! y yo que tu me voy asegurando de que el sillón este cómodo,porque vas a tener que dormir en el!

-Y luego dicen que nosotros empezamos!

-Ya callate!

-Callate tu primero!

-Te lo repito,vas a dormir en el sillón!

-Perfecto,es mejor que dormir contigo!

-Pues bien!

-Bien!-Rin se fue al cuarto con todo y niños y Len solo se dejó caer en el sofá...

* * *

-Asi que decidiste venir un rato al karaoke?-Meiko estaba hablando con Rin,mientras Luka y gumi cantaban.

-Si,me enoje con Len y mejor vine,mamá se quedó con Rinto y Lenka,dijo que necesitaba salir.-Luka y Gumi terminaron de cantar y Miku Meiko y Rin les aplaudieron.

-Rin,cantemos una canción!-dijo Miku alegremente.

-No,me da verguenza-dijo Rin sonrojada,las chicas empezaron a rogarle solo una canción.

-Esta bien!-hicieron un wooo! de festejo,les dieron los microfonos a Rin y Miku,sonó la canción,y empezaron a cantar.

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the  
Previous relationship  
That we shared  
It was awsome, but we lost it  
Is that possible for me  
Not to care?

And now were standing in the rain

But nothings ever gonna change  
Until you hear  
My dear

THE 7 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU  
The 7 things I hate about you  
Your things  
Your games  
You're insecure  
You love me  
You like her  
You made me laugh  
You made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like this, just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7 things  
I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Is your sincere apology  
When you mean it  
I'll believe it  
If you text it  
I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Well I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
Your things  
Your games  
You're insecure  
You love me  
You like her  
You made me laugh  
You made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like this, just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7 things  
I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

I've been through all  
The great things  
That would take to long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair  
Your eyes  
Your old goodbyes  
When we kiss I think about the time  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry  
But I guess that's bullsh*t I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine  
When they're intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7 things  
I like the most that you do  
You make me love you

You do oh….  
Ooh….

La canción terminó y las chicas solo aplaudieron,y asi siguieron hasta tarde...

* * *

Rin entró a casa silenciosamente con los bebés dormidos,paso a un lado del sillón y vió a Len dormido.

-Me haces amarte,Len-dijo Rin en susurro,para seguir el camino al cuarto y dormir.

* * *

Angela:Aquí acaba este capitulo,y para los que no saben,la canción es 7 things de Miley Cyrus.

Len:Donde?!

Angela:No está aqui,es solo que tenía que decir el artista ¬¬' y otra vez digo,feliz cumpleaños Onee-Chan!

Rin:Y el jueves cumple años esta loca!

Len y Angela:Ohh sii!

Angela:Ya nos vamos,cuidense,dejen reviews,coman frutas y verduras...! hay no...

Rin y Len:(aguantandose la risa)

Angela:Que?(nerviosa)

Len:Dijiste la frase (riendo)

Angela:Callate!

Rin y Len:Adios!


	30. Rin,quien es ella?

Angela y Rin:(Aplaudiendo y bailando) If you wanna be my lover...

Len:Podrían callarse?!

Angela:Andas en tus días o que?!

Len:No,pero llevan media hora cantando esa canción.

Angela:No me contestes ¬¬ pero bueno! volví con otro capitulo! espera,osea que si tienes días?

Len:NO!

Rin:Como sea,mañana la loca empieza examenes!

Len:Va a reprobar!

Angela:Eso no es cierto! estudiaré y sacaré buenas calificaciones,pero mejor comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 30 "Rin,quien es ella?"

* * *

En la mañana Rin estaba sentada en una silla de la cocina,con su pijama que era un short blanco y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color,y su cabello recogido en un chongo y unos cuantos mechones rebeldes enfrente,estaba tranquila mente,poniéndole mantequilla a un pan tostado con un cuchillo. Len iba entrando a la cocina rascándose la cabeza,solo vió a Rin y volteó la cara.

-buenos días-dijo Len cortante.

-Buenos días-dijo Rin en tono frío-Sabes? los bebes durmieron muy cómodamente conmigo-eso lo dijo en tono desafiante.

-Que bueno-dijo Len sin ponerle importancia al asunto,sacó un envase con jugo del refrigerador y se sirvió en un vaso-el sillón es cómodo.

-En serio?-preguntó Rin fingiendo interés.

-Si,podría jurar que dormí en la cama.-dijo Len sentándose en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Bien por ti-dijo Rin volteando a verlo,mientras mordía su pan.

-Gracias-dijo Len fingiendo sentirse agradecido. Ambos siguieron en silencio,hasta que Rin terminó de desayunar y se levantó.

-Voy a alimentar a Rinto y Lenka-dijo dejando los trastes en el fregadero,saliendo después de la cocina,dejando a Len solo.

-Maldito sillón,me duele la espalda-murmuró Len enojado. Se levantó camino a su habitación para tomar una toalla y entrar a bañarse,pero cuando entró vió a Rin,dándole pecho a Lenka,no le habló,solo tomó la toalla y salió de la habitación directo al baño.

* * *

Len estaba sentado en el sofá,viendo la televisión,o eso intentaba,ya que solo cambiaba canal tras canal en busca de algo interesante.

-Len-llamó Rin,entrando a la sala,Len rodó los ojos y siguió con lo suyo-Len..-Len seguía ignorándola,viendo la televisión,Rin se hartó y apagó la televisión,poniéndose en frente de ella.

-Len!

-Que pasa?!-preguntó harto.

-Voy a ir al parque con los bebés-dijo evitando contacto visual con el.

-Bien,ahora te puedes quitar?-dijo Len,haciendo un gesto con las manos.

-Como quieras!-Rin salió de casa con un portazo,Len suspiró y se fue a su cuarto.

* * *

-Entonces no han hecho las paces?-preguntó Miku que iba caminando con Rin por el parque,traía un short de mezclilla con una blusa de manga corta azul,Rin traía un short blanco con una blusa verde.

-No-dijo Rin,que iba empujando la carreola doble-durmió en el sofa...y tu con Mikuo,verdad?

-Yo creo que ya no estaremos juntos-dijo Miku mirando el piso-lo vi con otra chica.

-Oh,Miku lo siento-dijo Rin,parando y volteando a ver a su amiga.

-No te preocupes,de cualquier forma,ya se nos estaba acabando el amor-dijo Miku encogiéndose de hombros. Siguieron caminando,conversaban y reían,hasta que Rin vió a Dell.

-Hola,Rin-dijo Dell,saludándola.

-Hola,Dell-dijo sonriendo-que sorpresa verte en el parque.

-No,es una sorpresa verte a ti-dijo sonriendo,e involuntariamente,volteó a ver la carreola-Y esos bebés?

-P-pues-dijo Rin nerviosa-soy niñera,y estoy cuidando a estos gemelos.

-Son preciosos-dijo Dell sonriendo-y quien es ella-dijo refiriéndose a Miku.

-Oh,ella es mi amiga Miku,Miku,el es Dell,mi prometido-Rin los presentó,pero antes de darse cuenta,ellos ya se estaban viendo y sonriendo.

-Es un placer Miku-Chan-dijo Dell,tomando su mano,dándole un beso en ella.

-El placer es mío-dijo Miku sonrojada. Y así sin querer,Dell se fue con ellas,solo que el y Miku se estaban llevando muy bien,los tres platicaban y reían,hacían bromas,hasta se fueron a comer un helado-ya que Dell las invitó-y al parecer,iban a salir mas seguido los tres.

-Bueno,se está haciendo tarde,gracias por acompañarme a casa,chicos-dijo Miku,parada enfrente de la puerta-adios.

-Adios-Dijeron Dell y Rin al unisono,y siguieron su camino.

-Oye Rin-dijo Dell,haciéndole plática a Rin-tu amiga Miku,es muy agradable.

-Si-dijo Rin sonriendo-ella es muy alegre.

-Me cayó muy bien-dijo Dell-pero vamos,te acompaño a casa.

-No,está bien,voy a irme yo sola.

-Segura?-preguntó no muy convencido.

-Si-dijo sonriendo-nos vemos después-le dió un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

* * *

Rin entró a casa,acercó la carreola a la sala y ella se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Piensas dormir ahí?-preguntó Len,burlona mente.

-No,esta es tu cama-dijo Rin levantándose,y llevándose la carreola al cuarto-no tengo por que dormir ahí.

-Bien,duerme sola en la cama-dijo Len en su tono burlón.

-No será necesario,Rinto y Lenka duermen conmigo!-Gritó Rin desde el cuarto en tono enojado y burlón.

-Como quieras!-le dijo Len gritando.

* * *

-Rin y Len no se han contentado?-Luka estaba en el cuarto de Miku con ella.

-No-dijo sentándose en la cama.-pero hoy vi a su prometido.

-Y como es?

-Es alto,pelo gris,y buena onda-dijo sonriendo-estuvimos con el toda la tarde.

-Miku,porque esa sonrisa de estúpida?-preguntó Meiko,entrando a la habitación.

-Que ya no puedo sonreir?-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Es que tu sonrisa es rara-dijo Meiko saliendo.

-Dejala,está en sus días-dijo Luka,restándole importancia.

-Como sea-Miku se levantó caminando hacia su balcón-Dell es buena persona.

-Rin me dijo que tenía su lado amable-dijo Luka acercándose a ella.-y la verdad ella dijo que era buena persona.

-Podría ser...-Miku fue y se tiró en su cama-ahora quiero dormir,buenas noches.-Luka se fue,y Miku durmió.

* * *

Angela:Aquí acaba el capitulo,ahora voy a estudiar.

Len:Coman frutas y verduras!

Rin:Y dejen reviews,y el próximo capitulo se publica el jueves.

Angela,Rin y Len:Adios!


	31. Miku y Dell

Angela:Holaaaa!

Rin y Len:Hola!

Angela:Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

Rin y Len:Wooooo!

Angela:pero ya no hay que hablar de eso y Comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 31 "Miku y Dell"

* * *

Rin estaba dormida tranquilamente,los rayos del sol le pegaron en la cara,e hicieron que la rubia despertara y lo primero que vieron sus ojos azules,fueron los ojos azules de Rinto.

-Buenos días,mi amor-le dijo Rin con voz cariñosa,y una sonrisa,lo que le sacó una sonrisa al menor. Rin se reincorporó y tomó al bebé en brazos.

-Hay que levantarnos-dijo Rin,volteando a ver a Lenka,que también estaba despierta. Los tomó a ambos y se levantó...caminando lentamente,llegó a la sala,donde puso a los bebés en la alfombra,y ella se fue a la cocina por un yogurt. Len abrió los ojos y en frente de el estaban los dos bebés riendo.

-Buenos días,niños-dijo sonriendo,para después incorporarse. Rin llegó y se sentó en otro sillón,comiéndose su yogurt tranquilamente.

-Buenos días-dijo Len,volteando a otro lado.

-Buenos días-le respondió la rubia,viendo la etiqueta del yogurt.-dormiste bien?

-Si-dijo Len tomando a Lenka en brazos-ya te dije que el sillón es super cómodo.

-En serio?-dijo Rin sin quitar la vista de la etiqueta,y fingiendo el interés.

-Si-el timbre sonó y Rin fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola,Rin-dijo Mikuo,saludando a Rin con la mano.

-Hola Mikuo-dijo Rin,sin mucho interés-no crees que es muy temprano para venir de visita?

-Es que tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Mikuo entrando a la casa.

-Que pasa?-le preguntó Rin,atras de el.

-Quería pedirte un favor-dijo sentándose en un sillón con Rinto en brazos.

-Dime-Rin se sentó en frente de el-te escucho.

-P-podrías c-convecer a M-miku de que vuelva conmigo?-dijo nervioso de lo que pudiera decir la rubia.

-No haré eso!-dijo Rin levantándose de su asiento-eres mi amigo al igual que Miku,pero le hiciste mucho daño.

-De verdad la amo!-dijo Mikuo,acercándose a Rin-no quiero perderla.

-Escucha,ayer estábamos en el parque y me encontré con mi prometido...

-Viste a Dell y no me dijiste?!-dijo Len,levantándose de su asiento en un arranque de celos.

-Estás enojado conmigo,y no quieres hablarme!

-Rin,por favor ayúdame!

-No lo haré-dijo Rin mas calmada-lo siento,pero no.

-Está bien...-dijo mikuo,haciéndose para atrás,con la mirada baja-solo te digo,que sigues siendo mi amiga...adiós.-Mikuo se fue,dejando a Rin y Len en un silencio incómodo.

* * *

La tranquilidad que había en ese lugar era mucha,todos ahí estaban por diversión,varios adolescentes estaban ahí obligados por sus padres y otros simplemente quisieron ir a la biblioteca para tener paz y tranquilidad,mientras se relajaban leyendo algo. Una aguamarina iba caminando por un pasillo,buscando un libro que de verdad le llamaba la atención.

-Se que por aquí estás..-susurró para si misma buscando el libro hasta que lo vió,y cuando quiso tomarlo,otra mano del otro lado del pasillo hizo lo mismo. Miku sacó el libro,y del otro lado,vió a un peliblanco que al verla sonrió de una manera inexplicable.

-Hola,Miku-Chan-dijo Dell,sonriéndole.

-Hola,Dell-Kun-dijo Miku sonrojada,Dell caminó hasta llegar a ella.

-Así que Romeo y Julieta?

-Si,me encanta ese libro-dijo Miku sonriendo-pero ni me digas nada porque tu también venías por ese libro-ambos rieron y se sentaron a leer el libro juntos.

-Adoro la literatura-Dijo el peliblanco,volteando a ver a la chica-es muy relajante.

-A mi me encanta este libro,también me gusta el libro de la hija del mal.

-A mi también-dijo Dell sonriendo-el final es genial solo porque el chico se sacrifica por la chica-Ambos dejaron ese libro que en esos momentos leían,para ponerse a hablar de otras cosas.

* * *

-_El número que usted marcó,esta ocupado o se encuentra fuera del área de sericio..-_rayos,era la tercera...cuarta? vez que Mikuo trataba de hablar con Miku,mas esta no contestaba porque estaba muy ocupada hablando con el peliblanco.

-No te preocupes-dijo Kaito que estaba sentado a lado de el-tal vez se quedó sin bateria,o lo dejó en casa-cualquier intento de animarlo no funcionaba.

* * *

En cambio,Miku estaba caminando con Dell por el parque.

-En serio que eres una persona muy divertida-dijo Miku entre risas.

-Si,tu también eres muy divertida-dijo el peliblanco sonriendo.-Rin ya me había hablado de ti,pero no me dijo que eras super divertida-Miku se sonrojó y bajó la cara para que el chico no lo notara.

-En serio que como tu,no hay dos-ambos sonrieron,y somo si su mano se mandara sola,Dell tomó la mano de Miku dándole un apretón.

-Solo quería sostenerla-dijo Dell,trantando de ocultarse,pero Miku le devolvió el apretón.

-Seguimos caminando?-dijo Miku,mirándolo,dell asintió y siguieron caminando.

* * *

Rin durmió a los bebés y fue y se sentó en el sillón,Len estaba ahí,sentado a lado de ella,un silencio incómodo entre ellos,y la culpabilidad en ambos. Ninguno de los dos aguantaba un segundo mas,tal vez eran tres días,pero para Len,tres días sin Rin,sin sus besos,y sus caricias era una eternidad y para Rin era igual,tal vez si,dormía con los bebés pero no era lo mismo que tener a Len a su lado.

-Rin...Quiero decirte algo-dijo Len,volteándose a ver a Rin.

-Yo también quiero hablar contigo-dijo Rin volteando a verlo. Se quedaron viéndose un momento,con la tristeza en los ojos de ambos,solo pasó un momento para que ambos se estuvieran abrazando.

-Siento mucho haberte dicho infantil-dijo Len con la voz quebradiza,juntándola mas a el.

-Y yo siento mucho haberte dicho idiota-dijo Rin al igual que Len,con la voz quebradiza.

-De verdad lo siento-dijeron ambos al unisono,abrazándose mas.

-Prometeme que ya no nos pelearemos-dijo Rin,apartándose un poco de el.

-Te lo prometo-dijo Len sonriendo-de verdad extrañaba abrazarte-se quedaron viéndose unos momentos,hasta que Len se acercó a ella,dándole un beso en los labios que tanta falta le hacía a ambos.

-Len,te parece si nos vamos a la habitación?-dijo Rin en forma seductora a su oído.

-Vamos-dijo pícara mente,tomándola en brazos-te amo.

-Y yo a ti-dijo Rin,dándole un beso en los labios,y Len,se la llevó a la habitación,después de todo,tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido...

* * *

Angela:Es todo por hoy,esperen el proximo capitulo.

Len:(con gorrito de fiesta) vamos a celebrar el cumple años de la loca!

Rin:Wooo!

angela:Oh si! dejen reviews.

Len:(sacando brocoli y manzana) coman frutas y verduras.

Rin.Y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.

Angela,Rin y Len:Adiós!


	32. Terminar

Angela:Hola!

Rin y Len:Hola!

Angela:Bueno,primero que nada,quiero agradecerle todas esas personas que me felicitaron en mi cumpleaños. De hecho,no fui a la escuela ese día.

Len:Porque nevó! otra vez!

Rin:Se están olvidando de mi.

Angela:Perdón Rin,pero mejor Comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 31 "Terminar"

* * *

En la mañana,Rin despertó con el pecho desnudo de Len como almohada,recordando lo de anoche y el sonrojo se hizo presente. Tomó la super camisa de Len (una de esas camisas largas para dormir) y se la puso,tomó un short,se lo puso(obvio traía ropa interior) y se fue a la cocina. Len despertó,y fue a la cocina,solo con un pantalón de dormir.

-Buenos días-dijo Len sonriendo.

-Buenos días-respondió Rin de la misma manera.

-Te adueñaste de mi camisa-dijo Len,fingiendo molestia.

-Es cómoda-dijo Rin,excusándose-además,no es mi culpa que anoche terminara quien sabe donde en la habitación.

-Como sea-Len se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó la leche-no es leche materna verdad?

-No-dijo Rin,levantándose,para salir de la cocina. Len se sirvió leche y se fue con Rin,quien estaba con Rinto y Lenka.

-Y que hay de Miku?-dijo Len,entrando al cuarto.

-Sobre lo de Mikuo?-Len asintió-ya no están muy felices que digamos,Miku me dijo que lo vió con otra y no se si lo perdonará.-Rin oyó que su celular sonaba y fue a contestarlo rápido.

-Hola?-dijo Rin,ya contestando.

-Rin! soy Dell-dijo el chico del otro lado.

-ah,hola Dell-dijo Rin caminando a la sala.

-Oye,podemos vernos hoy?-dijo Dell,ansioso.

-Si,claro-Len entró a la sala,con los niños en los brazos-a que hora?

-En dos horas te parece? hay que vernos en el café del otro día.

-Claro-dijo Rin,caminando hacia Len-nos vemos.

-Adiós-colgó el teléfono y lo dejó en la mesita de la sala.

-Quien era?-preguntó Len curioso.

-Con Dell-dijo Rin,tomando a Rinto-nos veremos en dos horas.

-Para qué?-dijo Len celoso.

-No lo sé,pero no te pongas celoso,luego dices que soy yo la celosa!-Rin lo abrazó,quedando los cuatro juntos.

-Está bien,pero no vuelvas tarde-eso se oyó...muy paternal.

-Si papá-dijo Rin en burla. Pasaron las dos horas y Rin ya estaba lista para irse.

-Ya me voy-dijo Rin,para después darle un beso en la frente a los tres.

-Adiós-dijo Len sonriendo. Rin salió y se fue.

* * *

Dell estaba sentado en una de las mesas de afuera del local,esperando a la rubia,pasaron unos minutos y la vió acercarse a él,y como todo buen hombre se levantó de su silla para saludarla.

-Hola Dell-dijo Rin sonriendo,saludándolo con la mano.

-Hola Rin-le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla y ambos tomaron asiento.

-Buenas tardes-dijo una mesera,que se acercó a ellos-que van a pedir?

-yo quiero un frappé mocha-dijo Rin,sonriendo.

-Yo un capuccino-dijo Dell,ansioso.

-Ahora se los traigo-la mesera hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-Entonces...-dijo Rin volteando a ver a Dell-de que querías hablarme?-

-Quería decirte que no me quiero casar contigo-dijo Dell,cabizbajo-y quería pedirte tu ayuda.

-Bueno,sabes que yo tampoco me quería casar contigo-dijo Rin tranquila-y para que querías mi ayuda.

-Es que ahí está la cosa-dijo Dell,nervioso-R-rin...me ayudas a conquistar a Miku-Chan?-Rin,se sorprendió,asustando al peliblanco,pero después hizo una sonrisa pícara,poniendo nervioso a Dell.

-Jejeje,así que Miku eh?-Rin rió pícara y Dell solo asintió levemente-te ayudaré.

-En serio?-Preguntó Dell esperanzado,la rubia solo asintió-Rin,muchas gracias!

-No te preocupes-dijo Rin sonriente-pero creo que deberías saber algo...yo te he mentido.

-Eh?-preguntó el peliblanco desconcertado,pero no pudo continuar porque la mesera los interrumpió.

-Aquí esta...un frappé para la señorita,y un capuccino para el señor.

-Gracias-la mesera se fue y Dell,volteó a ver a Rin.

-Dime,que querías decirme Rin?-dijo Dell viéndola.

-Dell,yo no podía casarme contigo porque...yo ya estoy casada-Dell estaba soprendido-Y los bebés que traía el otro día...

-Son tus gemelos,verdad?-preguntó Dell sonriendo.

-Como sabes?-preguntó Rin confundida.

-Se parecen mucho a ti,y no te preocupes,no le diré a tu padre-Rin suspiró aliviada.

-Gracias Dell-dijo Rin sonriendo.

-No te preocupes. Tu esposo es Len verdad?

-Si.

-Pero se ve mas grande que tu-dijo Dell asombrado.

-Lo es-dijo Rin,para después tomarle a su frappé-es 8 años mayor que yo.

-Pues no te preocupes,no le diré nada a tu papá.

-Gracias,y yo te ayudaré con Miku. Ya me tengo que ir-dijo sacando dinero de su bolso-aquí está lo de mi café,nos vemos despues-le dió un beso en la mejilla a Dell y se fue.

* * *

En un silencio incómodo,estaban Miku y Mikuo sentados en una banca del parque,y lo curioso de todo esto es que no los pájaros cantaban.

-Puede que tu ni yo volvamos a ser lo mismo-dijo Miku,mirando un punto indefinido del piso,Mikuo volteó a verla,confundido.

-Por que crees eso?-dijo Mikuo,tomándola del mentón,para que volteara a verlo.

-Porque-Miku se soltó de su agarre-ya no hablamos como antes,ni reímos,me haces falta cuando de verdad te necesito,y...te vi con la otra.-Mikuo no se inmutó,pero por dentro estaba sorprendido.

-Y...cual es tu solución? creo que ya se cual es,pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca-Mikuo no quería escucharlo,peroa como estaban las cosas no habrá otra solución.

-Mikuo,-Miku volteó a verlo por primera vez en toda esa plática,viendolo a los ojos,esos ojos que no brillaban-debemos terminar...

* * *

Aquí acaba el capitulo,Rin y Len se durmieron y nos los quiero despertar,adios,dejen reviews...

Len:Y coman frutas y verduras!

Angela:Que haces aqui?!

Len:Rin no despertó,pero yo si. Adios!


	33. Superar

Angela:Hola! Volví con otro capitulo de esta retorcida historia!

Rin:¿Retorcida de dónde?

Angela:(Con lagrimas) arruiname el momento T.T

Len:Bien,ya la hiciste llorar (Va y abraza a Angela).

Rin:(Susurro) están locos...pero ya hay que hablar de eso y Comenzemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no le pertenece a Angela,ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes (gracias a Dios).

Capitulo 33 "Superar"

* * *

Ambos chicos de cabello aguamarina estaban en ese horrible silencio incómodo,pero ninguno lo rompió.

-¿Crees que sea lo mejor?-preguntó Mikuo con tristeza.

-Ya no te quiero-dijo Miku,fríamente-me perdiste en el momento que empezaste a andar con la otra.

-Entiendo...-Mikuo estaba triste,había estado 1 año con Miku-entonces,este es el final.

-Si-dijo Miku,con la voz algo quebradiza-Creo que nos veremos después-Miku le dió un beso en la frente a Mikuo y se fue,dejando a Mikuo triste y solo. Miku estaba triste,el dolor era grande ya que Mikuo fue muy bueno con ella,pero la perdió poco a poco. Ya no había vuelta atrás...

* * *

-Se supone que un Reality Show es divertido-Rin estaba quejándose,y simplemente no podía cambiarle,ya que no había otra cosa en la tele.

-¿Porqué no apagas la tele y ya?-le dijo Len,que estaba sentado a su lado con Rinto en brazos.

-No habrá otra opción-Rin,que traía a Lenka en brazos,apagó la tele y volteó a ver a Rinto-Rinto se parece mucho a ti.

-Se parece más a ti-respondió Len-hasta el nombre lo dice.-estuvieron hablando,hasta que sonó el timbre y Len fue a abrir.

-Hola,Miku-Chan-dijo Len sonriendo,pero Miku,que iba hecha un mar de lagrimas,no le hizo caso y entró como si fuera su casa-ahh,pasa-dijo Len con ironía,cerrando la puerta,y se fue a la sala.

-¡Rin!-Miku se sentó con Rin,llorando más fuerte.

-Miku,¿Qué pasó? ¿Porqué lloras?-preguntó Rin,preocupada por su amigo.

-Mikuo y yo t-terminamos!-Miku se soltó llorando otra vez,abrazando a Rin. Len entró a la sala,viendo todo.

-¿Qué pasa con Miku?

-Rompió con Mikuo-tan solo Rin dijo eso,Miku lloró con más intensidad.

-Miku,tranquila,¿Si?-Rin la separo cuidadosamente de ella-vamos a hacer lo que se haría en estos casos,¿Si?

-¿Hablar como gente decente?-preguntó Len,con un tono muy dulce.

-Pff,no!-dijo Rin,volteándolo a ver-eso es del siglo pasado,comeremos helado mientras vemos películas románticas-dijo Rin sonriendo-¿Te parece,Miku?

-Si-dijo Miku,limpiándose de las lagrimas-gracias por apoyarme.

-No te preocupes,ahora vamos por el helado y las películas...¡Len,ve por películas y helado!

-Ya voy-Len soltó un suspiro y se fue por las cosas.

* * *

-Asami,Yo te amo!-el chico solo le rogaba a la chica para que volviera con el,y Rin y Miku,que estaban en pijama,tapadas con una cobija en el sofá,con helado y mas películas,lloraban a mares,sin mencionar que ya llevaban 3 cajas de pañuelos.

-Porqué no lo acepta?!-preguntó Rin,triste y desesperada,para después sonarse la naríz.

-Asami,no te hagas del rogar!-dijo Miku triste,para después comer helado,y mientras ellas estaban llorando y preguntándose cosas sin sentido,Len las observaba con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados,recargado en la entrada de la sala.

-Chicas,quién las entiende?-preguntó para si mismo Len,soltó u suspiro,tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión.

-Oye!-dijeron Rin y Miku al unisono,volteando a ver a Len.

-Miku,solo te estás deprimiendo mas-Len se acercó a ellas y se sentó a lado de Miku.

-Que quieres que haga? Tengo el corazón roto!

-Puedes hacer lo que hace la gente-dijo Len tomando las manos de Miku-superarlo y avanzar.

-Superarlo?-preguntó Miku inocentemente,y Len solo asintió.

-Eso hacia yo cuando rompía con alguien-dijo Len,tranquilamente.

-Ah si?-preguntó Rin celosa,mirando el piso-y se puede saber con cuantas superaste?-volteó a verlo y el solo se sordeó.

-con varias...tal vez...tres?-Rin lo miró enojada,el ya lo había hechado a perder.

-Tres?-Rin volteó a otro lado-y jamás fuiste para decirme!

-Ay,callate,Rin-dijo Miku,secándose las lagrimas,y haciendo una pequeña sonrisa pícara-que tu rompiste con tres también!-Rin bajó la cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo,y Len lo miró celoso.

-Y nunca fuiste para decirmelo?-dijo Molesto,ahora el se lo decía a ella.

-Bueno,ya basta,y si fueron tres!-Rin suspiró-creo que lo tenemos que superar, no?

-Si,Rin-Dijo Len sonriendo-no quiero saber de ellos.

-Ni yo de ellas...de cualquier manera ya eres mío-ambos sonrieron y Miku solo soltó un chillido.

-Que pasa?-preguntó Rin confundida,mirando a Miku.

-Tanta miel me hace vomitar!-Miku se tapó hasta la cabeza con la cobija-paren ya o váyanse al cuarto!

-Tranquila-dijo Len,frotándole la espalda a Miku por arriba de la cobija-supéralo.

-Haré el intento-dijo Miku,destapándose la cabeza-mas no aseguro nada-Rin y Len saltaron del sillón al ver que Miku se estiró bruscamente y quedó totalmente acostada en el silló y cubierta otra vez totalmente con la cobija;Rin y Len suspiraron y se fueron a la cocina,después de tomar un relajante té,seguirían consolando a Miku...

* * *

Angela:Bueno,aquí acaba,gracias por leerlo y por favor,Dejen Reviews.

Len:Coman frutas y Verduras!

Rin:Y dejen reviews!

Angela:Yo ya dije eso ¬¬

Rin:Que importa? Adiós!

Angela:Sayonara!

Len:Goodbye!


	34. Los vi juntos

Angela:Hola! aquí estoy otra vez,con alegría y calor.

Rin:La segunda la paso mas! (tirada en el piso con un abánico).

Len:Va a empezar a delirar!

Angela:Pues ponle cinta adhesiva en la boca.

Len:En eso estoy (saca la cinta)

Angela:Y nosotros mejor Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 34.

* * *

-Nunca vuelvo a consolar a Miku-dijo Rin,tirándose en el sofá.

-Camino a casa de las chicas no paró de llorar-Len se tiró a su lado y ambos soltaron un gran suspiro.

-Déjala,está herida,eso es todo-Rin levantó la cabeza y vió a Len que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Te moriste?

-No-contestó Len,dejando caer aún mas la cabeza-quiero dormir.

-Yo también-se levantaron y se fueron a la habitación. En la mañana Rin se despertó y estaba a punto de levantarse,pero unas manos aferradas a su cintura no la dejaban.

-Cariño,me sueltas?-preguntó en forma melosa.

-No arruines el momento-le respondió de la misma manera-cinco minutos mas-le pidió en tono de suplica,Rin solo suspiró y se acomodó.

-Solo cinco-volteó a ver a Len y este sonrió-porque no nos levantamos?

-No quiero hacerlo,tengo flojera.

-Aún así hay que hacerlo...me sueltas?-Len suspiró y la soltó-gracias.

-Me voy a vengar-dijo Len malicioso.

-Levántate-Rin lo jaló y lo saco de la cama. Fueron al cuarto de los gemelos y los tomaron,para después irse a sentar a la sala. Pero su pequeña tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el timbre.

-Yo abro-dijo Rin poniendo a rinto en el sofá y encaminarse a la puerta.

-Hola Rin-Dijo Dell,recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola Dell,como supiste que vivía aqui?

-Tu madre me dijo...pero venía a pedirte un favor.

-Que cosa?-preguntó Rin,curiosa.

-Bueno...me das el número de Miku?-Rin lo vió con una sonrisa pícara.

-jejeje,la invitarás a salir?-Rin tenía una cara pícara y Dell estaba sonrojado.

-S-si..me lo darás?

-Claro,espera aquí-Rin entró y anotó el número en un papelito-aqui está-dijo cuando volvió con el y se lo dió.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo-y...eso era todo.

-Esta bien,nos vemos después-se despidieron y Rin entró a casa.

-Quien era?-preguntó Len.

-Era Dell,me pidió que le diera el número de Miku.

-Jejeje-Len rió pícaramente-crees que le levante el animo?

-Ojalá sea así porque consolar a Miku es cansado-dijo Rin sonriendo. Se bañaron y se cambiaron,estaban en la sala tranquilamente con los bebés.

-Porque tengo que hacer yo los biberones?-preguntó Len,que iba entrando a la cocina.

-Estoy cansada,además también son tus hijos!-le contestó Rin,desde la sala.

-Ya que..-Len hizo los biberones y se fue con Rin.

-Ten,dale a Lenka-Len le pasó un biberón y Rin tomó a Lenka en brazos.

-Sabes?creo que es lindo que Dell intente una relación con Miku-dijo Rin,sonriendo-se nota que la quiere.

-Han hablado mucho?

-Algo,pero después de hablar con el,Miku pone une sonrisa de estúpida muy rara-Se burló Rin-Lenka ya se durmió.

-Llévala al cuarto-Le dijo Len,que estaba arrullando a Rinto;Rin se levantó y dejó a Lenka en la cuna. Después de unos minutos,Len llegó y acostó a Rinto.

-Sabes qué? voy a ir a comprar helado-dijo Rin,tomando su bolso.

-Me traes helado?-Len le puso una cara de perrito triste y Rin solo soltó una pequeña risa.

-Si,ahora vuelvo!-Rin caminó hasta la salida y se fue.

* * *

-Aqui tiene-dijo la señorita que le cobró el helado.

-Gracias-Rin salió de la tienda y se fue caminando,pasó por el parque y vió a los niños jugando y riendo,pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fue unos niños rubios que estaban jugando.

-Algún día así veré a Rinto y Lenka-se dijo para si misma con una sonrisa en su rostro,pero lo que le llamó aún mas la atención,fue que del otro lado del parque vió a una chica aguamarina caminando.

-Esa es Miku?-se preguntó mentalmente-si,si lo es,pero va con alguien,y es...Dell?!...

* * *

Angela:Aquí acaba el capitulo.

Len:Tengo calor!

Angela:Yo tambien,pero no me estoy quejando! les tengo que decir que me ausentaré toda la proxima semana,tengo dos semanas de vacaciones,pero la primera,osea la proxima,me voy de vacaciones,y la siguiente publico. Y de compensación,les traeré dos capitulos.

Len:Y yo me voy a ir con ella!

Angela:Si! Me llevaré a ambos de vacaciones! hasta la proxima,los amo,dejen reviews y...Len,tu frase!

Len:Coman frutas y verduras!

Angela y Len:Adiós!


	35. La platica de Kaito y Len

Angela:Bonjour!

Rin:Ciao!

Len:Hello!

Angela:como están?! espero que estén muy bien y como les prometí volví con capítulo!...ajá that's right.

Len:Me di cuenta de que no hicimos absolutamente nada en la semana pasada!

Rin:Y que ustedes dos me deben dinero,porque anoche estuvimos jugando cartas y me quedaron debiendo!

Angela:Eso no tiene nada que ver! pero mejor ya no hablemos y comencemos!

Disclaimer:Vocaloid no me pertenece ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

"Platica entre Kaito y Len"

* * *

-Miku y Dell?!-Rin estaba sorprendida,pues nunca se hubiera imaginado que su mejor amiga y su prometido estuvieran juntos. Siguió caminando con cara de poker face,hasta que llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta lentamente.

-Rin? Estás bien?-Len la miraba extrañado,ya que había salido perfectamente de su casa y volvió con cara de trauma.

-L-len-dijo Levemente-vi a Miku y Dell juntos!

-Como que los viste juntos?!-Len la cargó,haciendo que Rin soltara un gemido de sorpresa y se la llevó al sofá-ahora si,explícame todo.

-Iba caminando de vuelta a casa y los vi juntos,sonriendo y riendo!-Rin estaba sonriendo,pensar que su amiga encontró a una buena persona,la hacía saltar de la alegría-sabes lo que significa?

-Que se te derritió el helado?porque eso pasó-dijo Len,revisando el helado que estaba todo derretido.

-No baka,que Miku y Dell podrían ser novios!-Rin hizo una gran sonrisa-Pero,que pasará cuando Mikuo se entere?-derrepente su cara se tornó asustada.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Len sonriendo-conociendo como es Mikuo lo tomará bien y se sentirá feliz por ella...

* * *

-Soy un idiota!-Mikuo pegó su cara estrepitosamente en la barra del bar-si no la hubiera dejado ir,seguiría conmigo y no con el tarado de Dell!

-Mikuo-dijo Kaito,tomándolo de la camisa,haciendo que este levantara la cabeza-se fuerte,y piensa que ella será feliz.

-Pero no con otro!-Mikuo tomó su bebida y se la tomó de un trago-yo la amaba Kaito-mientras Mikuo seguía tomando,llorando y maldiciendo,el se alejó un poco para poder tomar su teléfono y marcar un número que tenía grabado. Esperó unos segundos hasta que contestaron.

-_Hola?_

-Hola Rin,se encuentra Len?-preguntó Kaito mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

_-Espera un momento,ahora te lo paso. Hola?_

-Hola Len,perdón que te moleste,pero están haciendo algo importante?

_-No,porque la pregunta?_

-Podrías venir por nosotros?tomamos y no podemos conducir-volteó a ver a Mikuo,que estaba en la barra llorando y el encargado lo miraba extraño.

_-Claro,dame la dirección-_Kaito le dió la dirección y después de un rato,Len ya estaba ahí.

-que rayos le pasa a Mikuo?-preguntó señalándolo.

-Escuchó que Miku estaba con el prometido de Rin y se puso así.

-Ayúdame a llevarlo al auto-se lo llevaron,y se fueron los tres camino a casa de los chicos.

-If you wanna be my lover,Woo!-Mikuo iba diciendo tontadas desde el asiento de atrás.

-Kaito,que tanto tomó?-preguntó Len,viendo a kaito.

-No lo sé,cuando yo llegué ya estaba así-Len solo se quedó callado y lo llevaron a casa;lo subieron a su cuarto y Kaito y Len bajaron a la sala.

-Gracias por traernos-dijo kaito sonriendo.

-No hay de que-le contestó Len.

-Hola kaito,para qué rayos me dijiste que volviera a casa?-Gackupo recién había llegado a casa.

-Para que te quedaras con Mikuo,Adiós!-Len y Kaito salieron corriendo y se fueron en el auto.

-Los voy a matar a ambos!-para cuando Gackupo dijo eso,ellos ya estaban algo lejos.

-Y a donde vas?-Le preguntó Len.

-Contigo y Rin-Se quedaron callados hasta que Kaito volvió a hablar-Sabes? me alegra saber que tu eres el esposo de Rin.

-Porque lo dices?-preguntó Len confundido.

-Porque los últimos tres novios de Rin no nos convencían-dijo Kaito viéndolo-El mejor novio que había tenido ella fue Yuma.

-Yuma?-preguntó Len aún mas confundido,arrancando el auto ya que el semáforo se había puesto en verde.

-Si,Yuma;un chico de pelo rosa,alto,a nuestra vista,el fue el mejor novio que Rin había tenido.

-Fue mucho su amor?-Len ahora si se encontraba celoso.

-Si!-dijo Kaito sonriendo-estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo. De hecho,tengo una foto de ellos dos.

-Y porque la tienes si hace mucho rompieron?

-Porque salgo en el fondo-a Len le salió una gota de sudor en la frente y vió la foto que fue rapidamente encontrada en el celular de Kaito y ahí estaba Rin con Yuma,sus frentes unidas mientras ella lo tomaba del cuello,y el ponía sus manos en la cintura de ella,ambos dirigiéndose miradas y sonrisas cariñosas;Len se sintió horrible al ver a Rin y su ex,en una forma muy cariñosa...pero,ahora que veía bien la foto...

-Kaito,solo se ve tu mano-le dijo Len volteándolo a ver.

-Si,pero aún así nadie le quita lo sexy a mi mano-dijo Kaito sonriendo;a Len le salió otra gota de sudor mas grande;Quería darle un zape a Kaito en esos momentos.

-Los otros dos novios fueron raros,no estuvo mucho tiempo con ellos,pero igual cuentan. Además de que en serio,Yuma ha sido el mejor ex novio...

-Kaito-lo interrumpió Len-no me cuentes mas de ellos,si? se siente mal,ya que yo le dije a Rin que no me interesaba escuchar de ellos,al igual que a ella no le interesaba escuchar de mis novias.

-Entiendo...pero aún así cabe aclarar que antes de que se casaran,Rin nos había dicho que sin duda el mejor novio que había tenido eres tu.

-En serio?-preguntó Len esperanzado.

-Si,a lo cual a nosotros nos parece los mismo-y así siguieron su camino hasta la casa de Rin y Len.

* * *

Angela:Aquí termina, y quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejan sus reviews y siguen la historia,también a los que la tienen en favoritos!

Rin:Y eso es todo por hoy,mañana se sube el otro capítulo.

Len:Coman frutas y verduras!

Angela:Y les quería decir que en mi perfil tengo una encuesta para saber que historia quisieran que escribiera después de Te quiero,Sensei,así que voten,si? Porfaa!

Angela,Rin y Len:Sayonara~


	36. Nos vamos a la playa!

Angela:Bonjour!

Rin:Ciao!

Len:Hello!

Angela:Hoy es martes y les traigo un capítulo mas.

Len:Y cada vez se acerca mas el final del paraíso de la loca!

Rin:Ya va a entrar otra vez a la escuela!

Angela:Noooo ya no me cuenten! mejor Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

"Nos vamos a la playa!"

* * *

-Tadaima!-gritaron Kaito y Len entrando a casa.

-Bienvenidos-Rin se acercó a ellos-Hola,Kaito.

-Hola,Rin-se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola,Rinny-dijo Len sonriendo.

-Hola,Lenny-se acercó y se dieron un beso en los labios.

-Que asco! consigan una habitación!-Kaito se volteó al lado contrario de donde estaban Rin y Len.

-Que pasa,shion?-preguntó divertidamente Len,después de que se separó de Rin.

-Ahora piensa eso,pero cuando se besa con Meiko,está feliz de la vida-dijo Rin pícara,y Kaito se sonrojó.

-Que tal se la pasaron anoche,Rin?-Rin y Len bajaron la cabeza sonrojados-bingo!-se fueron al sillón,y en menos de cinco minutos,Luka,Meiko,Miku y Gackupo ya estaban ahí.

-Y que piensas estudiar,Miku?-le preguntó Kaito a su amiga.

-Pues...-Miku sonrió ampliamente-voy a ser doctora,siempre he querido serlo. Y tu que vas a hacer,Luka?

-Yo voy a estudiar leyes-dijo con su voz tranquila,pero con una sonrisa-tu Meiko?

-Seré psicóloga-todos rieron disimuladamente-creen que no lo puedo lograr? ya verán que seré la mejor...Kaito,que será de tu vida?

-Estudiaré Leyes-dijo Kaito viendo a Luka-hay que estudiar juntos.

-Me parece bien.

-Y tu,Gackupo?-le pregunto Kaito.

-Arquitecto. Ya sé donde estudiaré...pero,tu que serás,Rin?-todos voltearon a verla.

-Yo desde niña se lo que quiero ser...estudiaré gastronomía-Rin sonrió ampliamente.

-Es increíble que de un momento a otro hemos sido mas responsables-dijo Gackupo.

-Es parte de crecer-comentó Miku,a lo cual todos soltaron un suspiro. Rin soltó una risita.

-Recuerdo cuando tomamos los carritos de un supermercado y nos tiramos de la colina-dijo Rin,todos se rieron al recordar eso.

-Recuerdo cuando acampamos en el bosque y nos perdimos-dijo Gackupo riéndose,igual todos se rieron.

-fueron muchos recuerdos-comentó Luka melancólica.

-Oigan,no hay que deprimirnos!-Meiko se levantó del sillón-Hay que hacer algo todos.

-Y que se te antoja hacer?-le preguntó Len.

-Les propongo irnos a la playa-Todos sonrieron y asintieron.

-Vamos,yo también creo que va a ser divertido-dijo Kaito,poniéndose a un lado de Meiko-y si Miku quiere,que invite a Dell.

-Puedo? Rin-Chan puedo?-preguntó ilusionada.

-Invítalo,Miku-todos se pusieron a planear y ya sabían a donde iban a ir.

-Bien,nos vamos el viernes!-dijo Kaito subiéndose a la mesa.

-Mañana es viernes-le dijo Gackupo.

-Pues mañana nos vamos!-Era un hecho:se irían a la playa a divertirse.

* * *

-Ya están todos?-preguntó Meiko viendo a los chicos.

-No-Le contestó Rin-faltan Miku y Dell.

-No es cierto,ya llegamos!-dijo Miku parándose a lado de Rin.

-Ahora si ya estamos todos-dijo Gackupo,que traía a Rinto en los brazos. Luka traía a Lenka.

-Ellos son tus gemelos,Rin?-pregutó Dell acercándose a Gackupo y Luka.

-Si-contestó rin sonriendo.

-Son muy lindos-Dell también sonrió.

-Vámonos ya que se nos va hacer tarde!-dijo kaito subiéndose al auto que rentaron para el viaje donde cabían todos.

-Vámonos!-todos se subieron al auto y se fueron. Ese sin duda iba a ser un largo viaje...

* * *

Angela:Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el otro capítulo!

Len:Me dieron ganas de ir a la playa.

Rin:En otras vacaciones será.

Angela:Así es! y que creen? me pinté las puntas del pelo azul! así que traigo el pelo azul.

Len:Oh si! ya es todo por hoy,coman frutas y verduras.

Rin:Dejen reviews.

Angela:Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Angela,Rin y Len:Adiós!


	37. Playa-Primera parte

Angela:Hello! Volví con otro capitulo!

Rin:Angela,empieza antes de que Len aparezca.

Angela:Es cierto,Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 37 "Playa-primera parte"

* * *

-"If you wanna be my lover!"-iban catando todos en el auto que rentaron,donde Len iba conduciendo,Rin iba en el asiento del copiloto,en el asiento de atrás iban Miku,Meiko y Luka,y hasta atrás iban Dell,Gackupo y Kaito.

-Ya vamos a llegar?-preguntó Gackupo en forma de niño chiquito.

-Gackupo,te dije hace cinco minutos que no-contestó Rin,frotándose las sienes.

-Quiero ir al baño!-Gritó Kaito,pegándole al asiento de enfrente.

-Te dije que fueras antes de salir-le dijo Len,harto de las quejas de Kaito. Kaito le pegó tan fuerte al asiento,que hizo que Lenka se despertara,ya que esta iba con Luka;Lenka empezó a llorar.

-Kaito,deja en paz a tu hermana! digo,a Lenka!-le dijo Rin enojada-Luka,pásame a la niña-Luka le dio a Lenka a Rin,y Rin empezó a arrullarla.

-Por un momento pensé que eras nuestra mamá-dijo Miku,burlesca-cada vez tomas mas ese papel.

-Tiene qué-le dijo Kaito desde su asiento. Todo el camino siguieron cantando,hasta que vieron que llegaron a la playa.

-Mira que linda!-Gritó Miku emocionada.

-Ya quiero ir a la playa!-contestó Luka. Los siguientes cinco minutos buscaron un hotel,hasta que encontraron uno muy lindo.

-Aquí hay que quedarnos-dijo Kaito apuntando al hotel. Entraron a registrarse y mientras lo hacían,veían todo su alrededor.

-Bien,aquí están las llaves-dijo Meiko-Len,Rin y los niños en una habitación,Miku,Luka y yo,en la otra,y Kaito,Gackupo y Dell,en la siguiente habitació-subieron al elevador y se fueron al pasillo de sus cuartos,ya que las habitaciones estaban pegadas.

-Mira la habitación!-se escuchó a Miku desde adentro de su cuarto.

-Es linda!-dijo Luka,entrando.

-Hay que cambiarnos para ir a la piscina-dijo Rin,viendo el reloj de muñeca que traía-son las doce del medio día,vamos!-se cambiaron,y se fueron a la piscina,y quedaron mas sorprendidos ya que era una piscina muy grande de rectángulo,y en las orillas habían sillas,y a unos metros unas hamacas(1) de donde se podía ver el mar(ya que rea un hotel con gran vista al mar),la verdad era un gran hotel. Se instalaron y ahí estaban mas personas y los empleados,Meiko y Miku estaban nadando,Kaito comía helado en una de las sillas, Luka y Gackupo caminaban,hasta que Gackupo dijo algo pervertido y Luka lo tiró a la piscina,Dell se estaba riendo de Luka y Gackupo,y en una de las hamacas estaban Rin y Len,Len sentado con Rin arriba de el,sentada sobre su regazo,y el la abrazaba de la cintura,apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica;Rin traía a ambos bebés en brazos.

-La caída de Gackupo se vio muy divertida-dijo Miku,saliendo de la alberca.

-Déjame ayudarte-Dell le tendió su mano y Miku la tomó.

-Gracias-le dijo Miku,sonriéndole.

-quieres caminar un rato por la piscina?

-Si,vamos-Miku,Dell se fueron agarrados de las manos.

-La playa es muy linda-dijo Rin,con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-La verdad es que es preciosa-dijo Len a su oído,acariciando el cabello de Lenka. Rin volteó a verlo y se empezaron a acercar,ya estaban a punto de besarse.

-Nos abandonan y los encontramos muy románticos-dijo Kaito pícara mente,acercándose a ellos a lado de Gackupo-creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto.

-"Consigan una habitación"-dijeron los rubios al unisono,imitando la voz de Kaito.

-Ya la tienen-dijo Gackupo,burlesco.

-Hay reunión o algo asi?-preguntó Miku,que se acercaba con Dell.

-Nos arruinaron el momento-susurró Rin en el oído de Len,haciendo que este riera levemente.

-De que te ríes Kagamine?-le preguntó Gackupo.

-De nada-dijo Len sonriendo.

-Les proponemos algo-dijo Miku viendo a Len y Rin-salgan esta noche,juntos y nosotros cuidamos a los bebés.

-Segura?-preguntó Len,inseguro-porque te recuerdo que no hablamos de un bebé,sino de dos.

-Y significa alimentarlos,cambiarlos y dormirlos,mas levantarse en la noche por si alguno de los dos llora-complementó Rin.

-Y Lenka es inquieta-dijo Len,viendo a Miku.

-Y aguantan todo eso?-preguntó Meiko sorprendida,acercándose a ellos;Rin y Len asintieron-mis respetos.

-Yo me encargaré-dijo Miku,sonriendo-van a ver que soy la mejor niñera.

-Bien,ustedes los cuidan y nosotros salimos-Todos asintieron-adonde quieres ir,Len?

-Lo veremos en la noche-dijo levantándose de la hamaca-ahora hay que ir a pasear por todo Okinawa!

Todos se fueron a cambiar y a ponerse algo mas cómodo y salieron del hotel caminando,se fueron por todos lados,curiosearon,compraron llaveros de recuerdo,se tomaron incontables fotos y volvieron al hotel,ya que ahí justo donde estaba la piscina,estaban escalones para poder bajar a la playa.

-Oigan-habló kaito-hay que llamar una banda,y podremos hacerlo si conseguimos 15897 yenes-los consiguieron y llamaron a la recepción del hotel,ya que podían conseguir bandas ahí;y lo que ellos pensaron que pasaría era que con 15897 yenes conseguirían a una gran banda con guitarras y otras cosas muy a lo mariachi...y lo que en realidad pasó,es que cuando llamaron,les dijeron que conseguirían lo que pudieran ya que muchas de las bandas estaban ocupadas y esto fue lo que pasó:el hotel les mandó un tipo con una guitarra,y otro tipo con unos bongós; al final no tocaron y les dieron 2384 yenes solo porque se tomaron la molestia de ir.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo Len,que se iba con Rin.

-Adonde?-preguntó Miku confundida.

-Miku,TÚ,dijiste que cuidarías a los bebés y nosotros saldríamos-le contestó Rin-asi que,Adiós!-Rin y Len se fueron a cambiar y se fueron a una discoteca cerca del hotel...

* * *

En la mañana,todos estaban desayunando en una de las mesas del hotel cerca de la piscina,ya estaban cambiados,aseados y listos para salir.

-Gracias-dijeron todos al unisono,agradeciéndoles a los empleados que les sirvieron el desayuno.

-Oigan,donde están Rin y Len?-preguntó Dell,para después tomar jugo-no los vimos después de que se fueron.

-Tranquilo,seguro se desvelaron-dijo Meiko sonriendo. Y justo cinco minutos después llegaron Rin y Len arreglados,pero con gafas de sol,cansados,y algo torpes.

-Buenos días-dijeron ambos sentándose.

-Que les pasa?-preguntó Gackupo burlesco.

-No hables tan fuerte-dijeron los rubios al unisono.

-Resaca?-preguntaron todos,Rin y Len asintieron.

-Quieren desayunar?-preguntó Miku divertida.

-No-dijeron ambos rubios,levantándose de la mesa;cuando ellos ya estaban a una distancia considerable,todos empezaron a reir. Ultima vez que aceptan las ofertas de Miku...

* * *

Angela:Ojalá les haya gustado.

(1):Las hamacas son unas muy modernas,búsquenlas en internet,es una con un techo,y en la foto estan dos personas y un perro.

Len:Coman frutas y verduras!

-Rin:Rayos!

Angela:Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo,que creo que subiré el miércoles.

Agela,Rin y Len:Adiós!

Dejen reviews!


	38. playa-segunda parte

Angela:Etto...Hola? Perdón por no haber actualizado el miércoles,tenía pensado hacerlo pero salí.

Rin:Además de que ha tenido proyectos y ahora está en uno que dura dos semanas.

Angela:De cualquier manera no significa que deje de actualizar. Este capítulo está dedicado a anaiza18,Cristal12997 y Momi-kagamine.

Len:Ahora si,comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 38 "Playa-Segunda parte"

* * *

Después de que Rin y Len se recuperaron de la resaca,decidieron irse a turistear.

-Se fijan que Dell y Miku se alejaron?-dijo Rin pícaramente-se ven lindos juntos.

-Oigan,deberíamos ir a la playa-comentó Gackupo-hay que hacer cosas juntos.

-Si,y compramos sake!-dijo Meiko sonriente-porfaa!

-Está bien-dijo Rin-pero Len y yo no vamos a tomar,ya tuvimos nuestra resaca-se fueron a comprar el sake,y cuando lo compraron,se fueron a la playa a tomar.

-Oigan,ya nos acabamos la primera botella!-dijo Kaito,elevando la botella-creo que ya saben lo que sigue...

-Jugar a la botella?-preguntó Luka-no es muy infantil?

-Va con Kaito!-chilló Rin,que estaba sentada a lado de Miku.

-Oye! yo no soy infantil!-se quejó Kaito-entonces juegan?

-Si-contestó Miku-pero de verdad o reto-los demás asintieron y giraron la botella;les había tocado a Meiko y Miku.

-a ver,Miku-Meiko la miraba con cara maliciosa-verdad o reto?

-mmm...verdad-contestó Miku.

-Es cierto que dudaste que estabas embarazada una vez?-todos miraron sorprendidos a Miku.

-Pues...si,lo dudé-comentó avergonzada.

-Porque no nos dijiste?-le preguntó Luka-te hubieramos apoyado.

-Me daba vergüenza...sigamos-Miku giró la botella y señaló a Len y Kaito.

-Len,verdad o reto?-le preguntó Kaito.

-Verdad-contestó rápidamente.

-Con cuantas te acostaste antes de que conocieras a Rin?-todos voltearon a ver a Len...como le gustaba a Kaito ponerlo en esas situaciones.

-Pues...-el rubio estaba nervioso.

-Si,Len,con cuantas te acostaste antes que yo?-preguntó Rin,con un tono algo celoso.

-Solo con mi segunda ex-novia-contestó sonrojado-contento,Kaito?-el peliazul solo asintió felizmente,y siguieron jugando. Al final,Rin confesó que una vez se le rompió todo el pantalón en publico,Miku bailó como peter la anguila,Gackupo y kaito corrieron por todo la playa preguntando por su chancla vengadora,Luka confesó que se emborrachó una vez por gusto y Meiko tuvo que tomarse todo el sake de un solo trago. Al final,terminaron yéndose al hotel,y a Len le surgía una duda desde hace unos días...

-Bueno,nosotros ya nos vamos a nuestra habitación-dijo Miku,que traía colgada a Meiko de su hombro,con la ayuda de Luka-adiós! Luka,vamonos antes de que la borracha empiece a delirar-se fueron,como todos los demás;Rin y Len se fueron con los bebés.

-Llegamos-Rin se dejó caer en su cama.

-Rin,puedo hacerte una pregunta?-le dijo Len tímido.

-Claro Lenny,de que se trata?-preguntó curiosa Rin.

-Tu...amaste mucho a Yuma?...

* * *

Angela:Eso es todo por hoy,nos vemos!

Rin:Cuidense,y dejen reviews.

Len:Coman frutas y verduras!

Angela,Rin yLen:Adiós!


	39. De vuelta a tokio

Angela:Volví! hoy Rin y Len no hablan porque les puse cinta en la boca;Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 39 "De vuelta a Tokio"

* * *

-Chicos,listos para irnos?-preguntó Meiko,asomándose al cuarto de los rubios.

-Si,ya casi vamos-dijo Rin desanimada.

-Rin,te sientes bien?-le preguntó Gackupo asomándose.

-Si,estoy bien-Rin hizo una pequeña sonrisa-ya vamos,ok?

-Ok!-dijeron los dos adolescentes desapareciendo de la puerta.

-Kagamine,estás listo?-preguntó Rin molesta.

-Si,ya voy-contestó Len fríamente.

-Déjenme ayudarles con su equipaje-dijo Miku,entrando-meteremos todo al auto y despues nos iremos a desayunar en una de las mesas de la piscina,de acuerdo?-preguntó Miku,tomando una maleta.

-Esta bien-contestaron los dos rubios. Miku sintió una rara tensión y mejor salió de la habitación.

-Apurate,quieres-dijo Rin,volteando al lado contrario de Len.

-Ya estoy listo-contestó molesto;salieron al pasillo,donde estaban todos. Empezaron a caminar,y los demás los veían raros. Después de desayunar,se subieron a la camioneta justo como estaban sentados cuando apenas salieron de Tokio.

-Oigan,que tal si prenden la radio?-pergunto Meiko sonriendo nerviosamente,quería que esa tensión se fuera;Rin prendió la radio.

-_A donde vamos a parar? con esta ardiente y absurda actitud?-_todos se sumergieron en un silencio incómodo y Rin le cambió a la estación.

-_Celos de la noche que comparte tus secretos,tengo celos...celos-_el silencio se hizo mas incómodo y Len le volvió a cambiar a la estación.

-_Yeah,its a party in the USA,yeah,its a party in the USA-_al instante cambió el ambiente y empezaron a mover la cabeza con el ritmo...lastima que pusieron la canción cuando ya había terminado._  
_

-Saben que? mejor apaguemos la radio-dijo Kaito,nerviosamente,y si,apagaron la radio. Len se detuvo en una gasolinera,y todos bajaron a la tienda de autoservicio,menos Rin,que se quedó en el auto con los niños,ya que Miku le dijo que le compraría las gomitas ácidas que pidió. Rin estaba metida en sus pensamientos pues no podía olvidar lo que había pasado anoche.

**Flash Back**

**-**Y entonces?-le preguntó Len tímidamente-contéstame!

-Es que,no se que decirte!-dijo Rin,levantándose de la cama-con el sentí muchas cosas.

-Como que?-le preguntó Len,en un tono algo fuerte.

-Me hizo sentir especial-dijo en voz baja-fue el chico que me tomó mas enserio...y tu que sabes de él?!

-Kaito me dijo que tu estabas muy feliz con él!

-Len,ya lo superé!-le aclaró a Len desesperada.

-Estás segura?!-le preguntó Len muy desconfiado-como no sé que lo sigues queriendo?!-se cayó tan rápido como habló.

-Así que desconfías de mi?-le preguntó Rin dolida-es bueno saber que hay confianza en pareja,eh? dime una cosa,superaste a a tu segunda ex?!-le preguntó enojada Rin.

-Yo si la supere!-contestó Len enojado.

-Ya no se si creerte!-le replicó Rin enojada.

-Pues si no me creerás,no importa!-y fue lo ultimo que dijo Len,antes de salir por la puerta a caminar por el hotel.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

**-**Rin...rin,estás ahí?-le preguntó Miku,pasando su mano varias veces por la cara de Rin,llamando la atención de Rin.

-Uh?,Que pasa,Miku?-preguntó Rin,confundida.

-Que aquí están tus gomitas-dijo dándole el paquete a Rin.

-Gracias Miku.

-Miku,sube,que ya nos vamos-dijo Len,tocándole el hombro a Miku.

-Ya voy-Miku subió y se fueron de la gasolinera. Pasaron diez minutos,y todos en la parte de atrás iban entre juegos y risas.

-rin,me das una gomita?-le preguntó Luka sonriente.

-Claro,Luka-le pasó las gomitas y cuando la pelirosa tomó sus gomitas,se las devolvió a Rin.

-Gracias!

-Adoro esas gomitas-dijo Dell-tienen un sabor muy bueno.

-Verdad que si?-le preguntó Rin sonriendo.

-Yo prefiero las dulces-dijo Kaito.

-si,son mejores-le respondió Len-su sabor es mejor.

-No te creeré-le dijo Rin a Len-después de todo,tu no me crees-el silencio incómodo se hizo otra vez.

-Creeme que te creería si te oyeras sincera-le desafió Len.

-No necesito probarte nada,si me crees está bien,y si no,también-le dijo Rin fríamente,volteando a ver a la ventana-perdí tu confianza-eso le dolió a Len.

-Se la darás a Yuma de nuevo?-le preguntó Len-dásela si quieres.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso-le dijo Rin,como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse.

-porque no?-le preguntó Len,sin pizca de culpa.

Rin volteó a verlo con los ojos algo llorosos-sabes porque rompimos? porque su padre lo casó a la fuerza con otra-después de eso,Len se sintió culpable,Rin se volteó a ver a la ventana y todos se fueron en un silencio incómodo.

* * *

Todos en el auto iban dormidos menos Rin y Len,Rin porque los recuerdos la atormentaban y Len,porque iba conduciendo. Llegaron a tokio y dejaron el auto en el lugar donde lo rentaron,y todos se despidieron y se fueron en sus autos a sus casas. Rin y Len iban en un silencio incómodo a casa;Cuando llegaron,Len volteó a ver a Rin,que iba caminando por el pasillo a su cuarto,y Len la siguió;Cuando entró vió a Rin tomando su pijama y su almohada.

-Oye Rin-comenzó Len-quiero decirte que-

-Buenas noches Len,descansa-le interrumpió fríamente Rin,caminando a la salida de la habitación.

-A donde vas?-le preguntó Len confundido.

-A dormir al sillón-le constetó tajante-buenas noches-y fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de salir por la puerta,dejando a Len solo.

* * *

Angela:Eso es todo por hoy,mañana subo el otro capitulo,ok?

Rin:Dejen reviews!

Len:Y coman frutas y verduras!

Angela:como se quitaron la cinta?!

Rin y Len:Adiós!


	40. chapter 40

Rin:Hola! descubrí que hablar aquí es divertido y...

Angela:QUÍTATE DE MI LUGAR!(Empuja a Rin de su silla,y sentándose en ella) les dije que publicaría hoy y lo cumplí!

Len:Y Rin?

Angela:(sonriente)en el piso! pero ahora Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 40

* * *

En la mañana Rin se levantó del sofá con un horrible dolor de espalda.

-Auch-se quejó la rubia,sobándose la espalda. Se levantó y se fue directo a la cocina para tomar jugo. Cuando estaba sacando el jugo del refrigerador,Len entró a la cocina...tan mal estaban que no fueron capaces de decir "Buenos días"? ni siquiera eso hicieron. Rin se sirvió jugo y se fue a la sala,donde al parecer Len puso a los bebés en la alfombra.

-Hola,pequeños-dijo Rin sonriendo le a los niños. Puso el jugo en la mesita y se puso a buscar papilla de bebé en la pañalera de los niños;Len se sentó en otro sillón con otra papilla y le dio de comer a Lenka,y Rin a Rinto...y todo eso en ese horrible silencio incómodo.

-Dormiste bien?-le preguntó Len en un tono bajo.

-Si-le contestó fríamente Rin,sin voltear a verlo-y tu?

-También-siguieron dándole de comer a los bebés,Len se sentía culpable por lo que le dijo a Rin,ya que la ofendió,dudó de ella y para colmo,le recordó algo doloroso.

-Oye Rin-comenzó tímidamente-tenemos que hablar sobre-

-Tienes hambre?-le preguntó Rin,volteando a verlo-yo si.

-Rin,no es momento para-

-Prepararé algo de desayunar,si?-la voz de Rin se oía quebradiza,se levantó del sofá para irse a la cocina-te aviso cuando esté listo-y se fue,Len se encontraba en la misma posición...la verdad Rin solo reprimía sus sentimientos,Len lo notaba y le dolía. Después de un rato,Rin lo llamó para desayunar.

-Gracias dijo Len tímidamente,mientras se sentaba para comer.

-No te preocupes-y ese tono quebradizo no se iba.

-Rin-comenzó a hablar Len en un tono algo bajo-Linda,te encuentras bien?-Que pregunta mas tonta,obvio que no está bien! Len desconfió de ella,y el todavía pregunta si esta bien...

-Si-contestó Rin con la cabeza baja-estoy bien-Rin empujó su plato un poco para enfrente-ya no tengo hambre,termina tu,Ok?-y fue lo ultimo que dijo,para después irse a la habitación;se acostó en la cama,poniéndose boca abajo con su cara en la almohada...y sintió como un peso extra se ponía en el colchón,levanto su rostro y era Len,que la abrazó por la cintura,y pego su cuerpo lo mas que pudo,quedando en posición de cucharita.

-Rinny,lo siento-le dijo Len directamente a su oído-no era mi intensión hacerte creer que no te tengo confianza-Rin puso sus manos arriba de las de Len-de verdad lo siento-Rin se volteó y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Len.

-Siento haberte dicho lo que te dije-contestó Rin,escondiendo mas su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho-lo siento-Len levantó la cabeza de Rin,y le besó los labios dulcemente.

-Ya no importa-dijo Len,sonriendo-te amo.

-Yo mas-Rin sonrió-olvidaremos todo?

-Si-contestó Len abrazándola mas.

-Y ya nada estará mal entre nosotros?

-Así es...pero hay que tenernos mas confianza.

-Está bien-Y se acostaron un rato...

* * *

-Me alegra saber que ya están bien-dijo Meiko sonriendo.

-Si-dijo Rin,tomando la mano de Len-ya estamos mejor.

-Pues que bien-dijo kaito-saben quien estás muy,muy bien?

-quien-preguntaron ambos rubios.

-Miku y Dell-dijo Kaito,pícaro.

-Jejeje,ya lo sabíamos-dijo Rin pícara-siguieron hablando hasta tarde.

* * *

Agela:Lo sé,no tuvo mucho chiste.

Rin:a la otra será mejor...espero.

Len:Coman frutas y verduras!

Angela,Rin y Len:Adiós!


	41. De vuelta a clases

Angela:Hello! volví con otro capitulo!

Rin:Oye,y Len?

Angela:Lo dejamos en el supermercado!

Rin:Rayos!

Angela:Tenemos que ir por Len...

Rin:...

Angela y Rin:Después de escribir! Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no mepretenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 41 "De vuelta a clases"

* * *

Eran las 6:00 de la mañana y Rin y Len estaban despiertos desde las 5:50 con mucha energía.

-Yo soy,yo soy,sexy,sexy,sexy-Rin estaba bailando en el cuarto,con muchísima ropa en el piso,tanto que literalmente no se veía el piso.

-Bájale-le dijo Len entrando al cuarto-llevas cantando un buen rato-dijo sonriendo.

-Te molesta?-preguntó Rin con inocencia.

-No,pero deberías entrar a bañarte-dijo tomándola por la cintura. Rin rió y se alejó para meterse a bañar. Cuando salió se puso su uniforme de animadora,ya que las animadoras lo tenían que traer siempre,su traje era rojo*,traía tenis blancos,tomó su mochila y se fue a la cocina. Desayunaron y llegó la mamá de Rin.

-Mamá,su comida está en el cuarto de acuerdo?-le dijo Rin en la puerta.

-Rin,se te va hacer tarde-le dijo Len jalándola-adiós señora amano.

-Adiós-Rin tomó su rumbo y Len el suyo,ya que si llegaban juntos,podrían sospechar. Cuando Rin llegó,entró por la puerta principal,llamando la atención de todos.

**(Rin´s POV)**

Entré por la puerta principal y nadie me quitaba la vista de encima...una vez más paso por los pasillos que según todos,me pertenecen;todos saben que volví,escucho los susurros de todos como "Ya viste que Rin volvió?" o cosas por el estilo. Paso por alto todas estas cosas y me voy a mis casillero...ese que tuve toda mi vida en esta escuela,justo a lado de Miku.

-Hola Rin!-Me saludó Miku,con una gran sonrisa en su rostro,ella también traía el uniforme de animadora.

-Hola Miku-la vi que estaba mas feliz que de costumbre,sin querer pasé mi vista por su casillero,y ahí adentro había algo que llamó mi atención.

-Ya entendí porque estás tan feliz-dije tomando las fotos de su casillero,eran unas fotos de cabina,eran de ella y Dell,sonreí pícaramente-ya andan?

-Pues...si-contestó Miku sonrojada,que dulce se veía-sabes que maestro nos tocó?-me preguntó Miku queriendo cambiar de tema.

-No,vamos a revisar en la tabla de anuncios-caminamos mientras entablábamos una conversación y cuando llegamos me fijé,nos tocó...me quede helada-Nos tocó Hiyama sensei.

-No puede ser!-dijo Miku sorprendida,unos chicos que iban pasando por ahí se nos quedaron viendo raro-no puede ser...! se me cayó un pendiente!-dijo Miku,ocultando la verdadera sorpresa.

-Si,tu pendiente!-dije siguiéndole el juego,hicimos como que lo buscábamos en el piso,los chicos se vieron uno al otro por un momento y siguieron caminando;a lo lejos vi como Len se acercaba,de seguro iba a su salón.

-Señoritas-dijo sonriendo,acercándose a nosotras-buenos días.

-Buenos días,Len Sensei-dijimos ambas al unisono haciendo una reverencia;el siguió caminando.

-Y pensar que fuera de la escuela si nos conoce-dijo Miku,acomodándose su mochila en su hombro,sonó el timbre de la escuela,y nos dirigimos al salón.

**(POV normal)**

Rin y Miku llegaron al salón,en todos los salones las mesas eran para dos personas y ellas toda la vida se han sentado juntas,este año no sería a excepción.

-Buenos días a todos-dijo Kiyoteru,entrando al salón-soy Kiyoteru Hiyama su sensei,bienvenidos-puso sus cosas en su escritorio y se dispuso a tomar lista. Cuando terminó no hicieron nada como todo primer día.

-Oigan-dijo Luka,llamando la atención de Rin y Miku,ella se sentaba atrás de ellas con Meiko-ya estoy aburrida...así que quería decirles que como presidenta del consejo estudiantil,les informo que tienen pruebas para las nuevas animadoras hoy.

-que flojera-intervino Meiko desde su asiento.

-Chicas,se dieron cuenta de que Kiyoteru sensei no deja de ver a Rin?-preguntó Gackupo que estaba a lado de Kaito,todos disimuladamente voltearon y era cierto,no la dejaba de ver.

-Empieza a ponerme incómoda-dijo Rin,haciéndose chiquita en su asiento;el timbre sonó y todos salieron del salón.

-Rin-Chan,podrías quedarte un momento por favor?-preguntó Kiyoteru,sentándose enfrente de Rin.

-S-si,sensei-dijo Rin nerviosa.

-Te esperamos afuera-Dijo Meiko,cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Que pasa,Sensei?-preguntó Rin nerviosa.

-Nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo tuyo con Len?-Rin solo negó con la cabeza-bien por ustedes. Sean cuidadosos.

-Lo somos-dijo Rin tímidamente-no mostramos afecto aquí.

-Bine-dijo Kiyoteru tranquilo-puedes irte.

-Gracias-Rin salió y se fue con los demás a la siguiente clase. Después de unas otra clase,almorzaron y veinte minutos después Rin y Miku estaban haciendo pruebas de porristas en el receso.

-Ok,Escuchen-Rin estaba con los brazos en la cintura,viendo a las nuevas chicas,kiyoteru,Nero,La enfermerade la escuela,La entrenadora y Len estaban ahí para asegurarse de que las pruebas salieran bien-Soy Rin Amano,capitana de las animadoras.

-Y yo soy Miku Hatsune,también capitana de las animadoras-habían llegado a un acuerdo con la entrenadora,ambas serían capitanas-Tienen que saber que ser animadora no es ser fácil.

-No queremos personas lastimadas,así que las personas que no puedan hacer esto-Miku hizo una marometa,quedando al final en el piso,abierta de piernas,una atrás y otra adelante,Nero,Kiyoteru y Len,hicieron un "uhhh" algo bajo,así como de "eso dolió"-salgan de aquí,por favor-unas cuantas chicas se fueron del gimnasio.

-Las que no puedan hacer esto-Rin corrió para tomar impulso,darse cuatro marometas y una al final en el aire para poder terminar como Miku,Los tres maestros hicieron otro "Uhhh" como pensado "eso dolió mas"-también salgan por favor-otras chicas salieron-las que quedaron,felicidades! ya se dieron cuenta de que esto no es sencillo. Ahora,si solo están aquí para ganar popularidad,les aviso que haran todo bajo su propio riesgo-Rin sonrió ahora si,vamos a empezar...

* * *

Miku y Rin estaban sentadas enfrente de una mesa con tablas con varias hojas,plumas y otras cosas,viendo a una chica pelinegra.

-Hola-dijo Miku-dinos tu nombre.

-Soy Asami.

-Bien Asami,que puedes hacer?-Asami,hizo un pequeño baile,para después darse una pequeña maroma que salió mal y terminó en el piso.

-Auch-dijeron Rin y Miku,los demás solo asintieron.

-Solo puedo decir-dijo Rin-que tu blusa es muy bonita,y gracias por intentar!-espero a que la sacaran del gimnasio-Siguiente!-y así otras chicas intentaron,varias pudieron pero otras no;Rin y Miku ya estaban hartas,pero tenían que seguir ahí.

-Entonces esto no era para hacer pruebas para el coro?-preguntó una chica peliroja,confundida.

-No!-dijeron las capitanas al unisono,ya se lo habían explicado antes.

-Pero miren lo que puedo hacer!-dijo la chica desesperada,Rin tomo su teléfono con la manzanita atrás* y se puso a checar algo,pero la peliroja canto una nota muy alta,provocando que se rompiera la pantalla del teléfono de Rin,todos voltearon a ver a Rin,que tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

-La siguiente!-dijo enojada,la peliroja solo dijo un "lo siento" y salió apenada del lugar-tendré que comprar otro teléfono-siguieron con las pruebas hasta que se fue la ultima chica.

-Eran muchas-dijo Miku levantándose de la mesa-vamonos ya-todos se fueron.

-Como les fue?-preguntó Meiko con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Preguntale a Rinny-dijo Miku burlonamente,Rin seguía viendo su teléfono.

-Nos fue bien-dijo triste,para después empezar a caminar sin quitarle la mirada a su teléfono,pobrecita...

* * *

Angela:Ojalá les haya gustado. Ahora,aclaraciones:

*El traje es como este:

www. . mx/search?q=glee%20cheerios&psj=1&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&bvm=bv.45921128,d.b2I&biw=1024&bih=509&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=es&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=Y5SBUcjFEOKYyAGzvICgAg#imgrc=WtQTVIeNovxt8M%3A%3Bm02lOVgI1tKxrM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fes-glee%252Fes%252Fimages%252F1%252F1c%25 2FUniforme_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252Fwiki%252FArchivo%253AUniforme_ %3B396%3B615

Solo que en vez de tener wmhs,tiene una V.

*Creo que ya saben que marca de teléfono digo jeje.

Rin:Es todo por hoy,dejen Reviews.

Angela:Ahora vamos por Len.

Angela y Rin:Adiós!


	42. Rimas!

Angela:Hola! quería dejarles este capitulo para entretenerlos antes de irme a la escuela a morir de aburrimiento y lidiar con profesores algo molestos (varios de ellos,otros son geniales).

Rin:Ella se irá a la escuela y Len y yo nos quedaremos dormidos en su cama!

Len:Como es nuestra costumbre!

Angela:Ah,Si! (algo enfadada) porque desde que empecé la historia,estos dos duermen conmigo! yo duermo en la orilla,Len en medio y Rin en la otra orilla! y no se me hace justo porque es MI cama!

Rin y Len:superalo!

Angela:Ya no diré nada,Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

Capitulo 42 "De vuelta a clases-2da parte-"

* * *

Rin entró triste a la siguiente clase,no dejaba de frotar su teléfono con la mirada cristalina,todos en clase se le quedaban viendo raro,hasta que sonó el timbre y salió.

-Esa chica me debe un teléfono!-dijo enfadada.

-Bueno,has lo que una animadora hace-dijo Miku nerviosa-di todo con rimas! que eso siempre anima!

-Si-dijo Rin con una sonrisa sarcástica-si empiezo a rimar,no podré parar,y tu me tendrás que aguantar,Miku-Chan-Rin la miró fulminante y volvió a frotar su teléfono-mi pobre teléfono murió.

-Ya empezaste a rimar-le dijo Gackupo.

-Rayos! gracias Miku!-empezó a caminar enojada y los demás se rieron.

-Hay que ayudar a Rin,porque sino,Len la tendrá que aguantar y lo hará llorar-dijo Miku,con una tonadita de canción clásica de animadora-hoy vamos a rimar,para a Rin ayudar,vamos escuela vocaloid!-se dió una maroma en el pasillo,y terminó en el piso con las piernas abiertas.

-Que espiritú-dijo Luka,sonriendo-empieza a rimar,y Rin te va a golpear,vamos escuela Vocaloid!-siguió su camino,y todos se fueron con ella.

* * *

El timbre ya había sonado y todos estaban en clase,menos Rin que se había ido a caminar por toda la escuela,ya que ella tenía esa hora libre. Seguía frotando su teléfono,lo examinaba,pero era inútil,ya no servía;iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos,que solo sintió que chocaba con alguien.

-Rin,ten mas cuidado-le dijo Len sonriendo-estás bien?

-Si-contestó Rin triste-pero mi teléfono no! un segundo,porque no estás en clase?-le preguntó confundida.

-Tengo esta hora libre-constestó Len-no hay nada con lo que te puedas animar?

-Miku lo intentó haciéndome rimar-contestó con el mismo tonito que Miku había usado hace rato-yo casi iba a llorar,me logré contener,pero en casa si la haré,Vamos escuela Vocaloid!-Len solo rió.

-que tierna-volteó para todos lados y como vio que no venía nadie le dio un pequeño beso en la frente- sigue así,capitana-Rin solo rió y se echó una maroma hacia atrás,cayendo de pie.

-así?-preguntó orgullosa.

-Si. ya me voy-Len comenzó a caminar,pero se detuvo un momento,volteó a ver a Rin y levantó la mano en forma de puño agitándola-Vamos escuela Vocaloid!-Rin se rió y siguió su camino.

* * *

Cuando ya estaban en la siguiente clase,todos traían sus batas de laboratorio.

-Lo vierten con cuidado,entendieron?-todos asintieron y empezaron a hacer sus mezclas.

-Miku,echalo con cuidado,o reprobadas estamos-le dijo Rin en tono bajo,con la misma tonada de antes.

-Al parecer logró pegarte las rimas-dijo Meiko burlonamente-creí que no caerías.

-Pues lo hice sin querer.

-Oigan,que pasa si pongo mas de lo que dijo el profesor?-preguntó Gackupo,echando todo en el envase de experimento.

-No lo hagas!-dijeron Kaito,Meiko,Miku,Luka y Rin al unisono...fue muy tarde. Empezó a echar humo,haciendo que el profesor sacara a todos del salón.

-Bien hecho,Kamui-San-le dijo el profesor enojado. Gackupo solo sonrió nerviosamente.

* * *

-Gracias a ti salimos temprano,eso si fue algo inesperado,espero que sepas que ta va a ir mal,y sobre todo que química reprobarás,Vamos escuela Vocaloid!-le dijeron al unisono Rin y Miku a Gakupo,con su tonadita y un pequeño baile.

-Cállense,niñas de la pradera-todos iban camino a casa-hice algo bueno por la comunidad.

-No es cierto,vas a reprobar!-cantó Miku.

-Y tus padres te van a matar!-complementó Rin.

-Vamos escuela Vocaloid!-dijeron ambas al unisono,dándose una marometa ambas muy sincronizada mente,terminado ambas abiertas de piernas en el piso.

-Basta Ya!-dijeron todos al unisono.

-No tienen espíritu-dijo Miku haciendo un puchero.

-Si! por eso no hice pruebas para las animadoras-contestó Meiko. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a casa de Len y Rin.

* * *

Angela:Estodo por hoy,espero les haya gustado!

Rin:Termina de alistarte o llegarás tarde,Angela!

Angela:Ya voy,mamá.

Rin:Me dijiste mamá?!

Agela:pues mi mamá no esta en la habitación.

Len:Te dijo Mamá,jaja!

Angela:Cállate papá!

Len:Oye!

Angela:Ya dejemos de pelear! bueno eso es todo,dejen reviews,y diganme,debería mandar a Rin y Len a dormir en el sofá? diganme que hacer!

Len:Coman frutas y verduras!

Rin:Y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!

Angela,Rin y Len:Adiós!

Angela:Donde rayos deje mi zapato?...


	43. Chapter 43

Angela:Mis queridos pupilos,Muajajaja!

Rin:Pupilos? es en serio?

Angela:Si es en serio ¬¬ Ya los extrañaba,pero no publicaba porque me estoy enfocando en mi nueva historia que subí.

Len:Eso y la loca estaba ocupada,tareas,problemas y un poco de estrés.

Angela:Si,pero mejor Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Llegaron a casa de Rin,donde estaba su mamá con los bebés y le explicaron que pasó.

-Gackupo,vas a reprobar-le regañó Lenka-y cuando lo hagas,tus padres no estarán contentos.

-Es que me ganó la tentación-se defendió Gackupo-y fue divertido.-Pasó una hora y oyeron como se abría la puerta.

-Tadaima!-gritó Len desde la entrada.

-Bienvenido!-gritaron todos al unisono.

-Hola,niña rubia-se acercó a Rin y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Hola,niño rubio.

-Consigan una habitación!-gritó kaito desde la cocina.

-Kaito,no empieces con el helado!-Meiko fue a la cocina y le jaló el pelo. Después de un rato,todos se fueron de la casa y se quedaron Len,Rin y los gemelos. Eran alrededor de las 7 de la noche y Len estaba viendo la tele,aunque no se podía decir que la miraba ya que estaba buscando algo interesante.

-Que aburrido-se dijo para si mismo;Para su mala suerte,aplastó sin querer los botones y se cambió de canal.

-Ah! no te detengas!-y justamente se puso el canal de las cosas...indecentes,por así decirlo. Len intentó cambiarle pero PAM! se habían agotado las pilas.

-Lenny,la cena está lista...!-Rin se vio interrumpida por los gemidos de la televisión y Len volteó a verla asustado-Len Kagamine,que rayos haces?!

-No,Rin,yo no quería ponerlo!-chilló Len hincándose en el piso-es una malentendido!

-Pervertido!-Chillo Rin,corriendo hacia la tele para apagarla-Hay niños presentes!-Rin chilló,gritó y Len trataba de defenderse pero hacía que quedara peor,pobre de él...

* * *

Esa misma noche,Rin y Len cenaban incómodamente.

-Oye,Rin,me pasas la sal?-preguntó Len tímidamente. Rin se la dio y siguió comiendo-Rin,si me crees,verdad?

-si te creo,Len,no hay problema-Rin sonrió-no te preocupes,si?

-Está bien-contestó Len;Pasaron unos minutos,hasta que Rin retomó la palabra.

-Lenny,quería hablar contigo sobre algo-empezó Rin.

-Dime,te escuchó-contestó Len,viéndola.

-Bueno,-Rin sonrió tímidamente-es un tema delicado...

-Oh,rayos,estás embarazada-interrumpió Len con cara sorprendida.

-No! no es nada de eso!-aclaró Rin sorprendida-pero si es algo delicado.

-Rinny,no importa que sea,te apoyaré-dijo Len sonriendo,mientras tomaba la mano de Rin.

-Verás...lo hablé con mi mamá y dijo que estaba bien si eso era lo que quería,pero lo tengo que hablar contigo...Len...voy a ponerme un arete en la lengua-Len se sorprendió y casi escupía el té que estaba tomando en ese momento.

-Pero,Rin! un arete?! en la lengua?!-Len estaba sorprendido,a Rin le gustaban esas cosas?-pero,porque quieres un arete?-habló mas calmado.

-Ya hace tiempo quería hacerlo,investigué y es seguro,no necesita muchos cuidados y es algo muy lindo,Len-contestó Rin-pero,si no quieres,lo entiendo-Len vio a Rin que tenía la mirada quebradiza,oh no,el llanto no.

-Está bien! ponte el arete si quieres!-Rin se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazó.

-Oh,gracias,Len! sabía que me apoyarías! Te amo-lo besó en los labios-Eres el mejor esposo del mundo!-Rin salió corriendo a la sala y estuvo festejando como niña chiquita,en cambio Len estaba todo pálido en la cocina.

-Un arete...me va a volver loco...

* * *

**Miércoles en la noche**

Len caminaba de la habitación hacia la cocina por un poco de jugo,pero vio a Rin con Rinto y Lenka en el piso alfombrado de la sala.

-Ten,Lenka-Rin le dio sonriendo un jugo con tapita,y siguió en lo suyo.

-Rinny,que haces?-preguntó Len acercándose a ella.

-Veo aretes en internet-Len palideció-mira este!-le enseñó uno que era una simple bolita morada-es lindo...quiero que me ayudes a elegir uno.

-Yo?-preguntó Len confundido-porque no se lo pides a Miku? yo no sé mucho de esas cosas.

-Len,tienes que ser tu,porque tu eres el que me besa,baka-habló Rin como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo,Rin se acercó a él seductoramente-tu eres el que lo probará seguido-Len estuvo a punto de besarla pero Rin se alejó-me ayudas?

-Ya que-y ahí se quedaron viendo aretes,hasta que decidieron dormir.

* * *

Len despertó,volteó hacia el lado izquierdo,lugar donde duerme Rin.

-Buenos días,Ri..AHHHHHHHHH!-Esa no era Rin!

-Buenos días,Len-ok,si era Rin,que tenía su arete en la lengua...y uno en la nariz,otro en la ceja y toda tatuada de los brazos...sin mencionar que tenía algo levantada la blusa y tenía otro en el ombligo-Ya son las mas de las diez...tengo que alistarme porque hoy me tatuarán en el tobillo,vienes?-Len estaba aterrado,Que rayos le pasó a su Rin de piel blanca y pura?!-Oh,tengo comezón en la espalda,podrías rascarme?

Len asintió y Rin se sentó en frente de él dándole la espalda,le levantó la blusa y...oh. Por. Dios;Rin tenía 7 piercings del lado izquierdo de la espalda en fila vertical,y del lado derecho tembién y entre ellos había un lazo,en pocas palabras parecía corset (1) Len estaba viéndolo aterrado-Len-la voz de Rin se escuchaba lejana-Len...

* * *

-Len...DESPIERTA!-Len se despertó gritando levemente,todos sudoroso;Rin lo había despertado-estás bien?

Len volteó a verla asustado,recorrió su rostro con la mirada y levantó su camiseta levemente...nada,no había piercing en el ombligo;levantó la blusa ,descubriendo su espalda,y nada,no había piercings de corset. Por ultimo,vio sus brazos y piernas...su piel seguía intacta;Len suspiró largamente,aliviado.

-Lenny,tuviste una pesadilla?-preguntó Rin dulcemente pero preocupada,Len asintió.

-Si,y fue horrible-abrazó a Rin-no me sueltes-Rin sonrió y lo acostó junto con ella,volvieron a dormir.

* * *

**Viernes en la tarde**

Miku,Rin y Len iban en el auto,Len iba conduciendo,iban al local donde Rin se pondría el dichoso arete.

-Va a ser uno morado que vimos,verdad cariño?-dijo Rin,tomando la mano que len tenía en la guantera central del auto.

-S-si-respondió Len nervioso.

-Len,te encuentras bien?-preguntó Miku viéndolo raro.

-Si,estoy bien-llegaron al local y entraron.

-Buenas tardes!-les dijo la chica encargada,que por cierto estaba toda tatuada y tenía muchos piercings-en que les puedo ayudar?

-Buenas tardes-respondió Rin-quiero ponerme un arete en la lengua.

-Oh,claro! pasen por aquí-los metió a un cuarto muy higiénico-esperen aquí un momento-la chica salió de ahí.

* * *

Pasaron 5 minutos,Rin estaba tranquilamente sentada y Len enfrente de ella viéndola,disimulando el nerviosismo-Len,estás bien?

-Si,estoy perfectamente-contestó nervioso-y Miku?

-Se quedó afuera-contestó Rin y la chica entró.

-Tu amiga me dijo que que querías este-sacó un arete morado-es cierto?

-Si-Respondió Rin y Len volteó la cara a otro lado,la chica preparó todo y ya estaba todo listo para perforarle la lengua...Len veía todo,como preparaba su lengua y justo cuando la perforarían...

-Basta! Rin,no lo soporto!-la chica se separó de Rin y Rin lo miró sorprendido-creí que podría vivir con eso pero no puedo! el día que me levante por la maldita y estúpida pesadilla fue porque te vi toda tatuada y perforada y me da miedo que lo hagas!-Len la abrazó fuertemente-No quiero que cambies!-Rin se levantó de la silla todavía siendo abrazada por Len y lo separó levemente.

-Len...sorpresa-dijo en voz baja pero animada-Len,no iba a perforar mi lengua de verdad.

-Entonces,que fue todo esto?-preguntó confundido,Miku entró al cuarto con una sonrisa.

-Len,ella es Asami-la chica hizo una reverencia-decidió ayudarnos con todo-explicó Rin-Tenemos un proyecto en la escuela y te usamos a ti para hacerlo:Teníamos que ver cuanto dura una persona con una mentira,para hacer felices a otras. Muchos se rinden a la mitad,pero tu lo hiciste momentos antes de que esa aguja perforara mi lengua,eso habla muy bien de ti-las chicas sonrieron y Len las vio enojado.

-Me usaron para un proyecto?!-Miku y Rin asintieron.

-Lo siento-dijo Rin haciendo una reverencia.

-Es que fui usado suciamente! me usaron para todo esto...! fue...! Fue...! GENIAL! yo manipulé a Lily una vez!-se acercó a Rin y la abrazó-no te preocupes,todo está bien.

-Prometo ya no hacerlo jamás-prometió Rin-te amo,lo sabías?

-Y yo a ti-se dieron un pequeño beso y salieron de ahí...

* * *

(1) si buscan en internet piercing de corset sabrán de que estaba hablando.

Rin:Tengo sueño.

Angela:Yo también,ojalá lo hayan disfrutado!

Len:Coman frutas y verduras!

Angela:Y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo,por cierto,deberían pasarse a mi nueva historia porfaaa! Ah! y dejen reviews!

Angela,Rin y Len:Adiós!


	44. Chapter 44

Angela:Volví después de años! y solo por eso,son dos capitulos!

Rin y Len:YEY!

Angela:Lamento la tardanza,pero con la otra historia,y exámenes,y otras cosas,no he podido actualizar,pero aquí me tienen! Comencemos!

DSICLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Rin despertó el sábado,dándose cuenta de lo que hicieron ayer,ya que Len se vengó por lo que le hizo.

-Maldito Len-susurró divertida-Lenny,despierta-mas movió donde Len supuestamente estaba,levantó la cobija,pero solo estaba su almohada-Len!

-Ya venía al cuarto-contestó Len,entrando al cuarto-solo fui al baño.

-Y te paseas tan tranquilamente desnudo por la casa?-preguntó divertida-si Rinto y Lenka muestran señales de trauma,será tu culpa.

-A mi no me molestaría que te pasearas así por la casa-contestó pícaro-me ahorrarías la pérdida de tiempo al quitarte la ropa.

-Jajaja-Rió Rin sarcástica-no pasará ni en tu sueños.

-No importa-le dio un pequeño beso a Rin-te amo.

-Yo mas-contestó Rin,pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico-tienes energías?

-Y luego me dices a mi pervertido-contestó Len-pero si,si las tengo-Len se volvió a meter a la cama con Rin...

* * *

-Rin no contesta el teléfono-dijo Gackupo colgando-deberíamos entrar?

-Son las 10 de la mañana,yo creo que si-Meiko sacó una llave de su bolsillo-les saqué una copia a su llave y ellos ni en cuenta.

-Eso está mal-contestó Kaito-es una invasión a su privacidad.

-Puede que les hayan hecho algo,así que yo estoy de acuerdo con Meiko-habló Luka,entrando a la casa.

-Y si están dormidos?-preguntó Miku,cerrando la puerta tras de sí,decidieron ir al cuarto y...fue un gran error. Rin tenía sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura de Len,y Len la tenía abrazada,mientras lamía sus pechos,ambos moviendo las caderas.

-Ah,Len!-gimió Rin excitada-no pares!-los demás se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos,la voz de Rin se oía muy sexy-ah!Len,Len,LEN!

-Ah! RIN!-la voz de Len se oía ronca,mas varonil y...sexy.

Rin volteó a la puerta y vio a todos-L-len,para!

-Eh?-Len volteó a la puerta y todos tenían cara sorprendida,menos Kaito,que había desaparecido al baño para limpiar su hemorragia nasal-Malditas drogas!

-Lo sentimos!-dijeron todos al unisono.

-Esperen en la sala!-ordenó Rin,maldita sea...

* * *

después de 10 minutos,Rin y Len ya estaban en la sala con los demás.

-Que querían?-preguntó Rin apenada y sonrojada.

-Veníamos a visitarlos-contestó Meiko,nerviosa y avergonzada.

-De donde sacaron la copia de la llave?-preguntó Len con la cabeza agachada.

-Yo saqué una copia sin que se dieran cuenta-contestó Meiko-lo sentimos,no quisimos interrumpir...

-Pero lo hicieron-contestaron ambos rubios.

-Fue un accidente...Kaito si nos había advertido que no debíamos entrar.

-Saben que? ustedes tres vayan a comprar comida-Luka empujó a Len,Gackupo y a Kaito hacia la entrada,no tuvieron de otra y se fueron a comprar comida.

* * *

-Ya nos disculpamos,pero otra vez lo lamentamos,les arruinamos el momento-dijo Gackupo apenado,iban en al auto a comprar la comida.

-Ya no importa-habló Len nervioso-supongo que no hay problema.

-Es que fue vergonzoso...jamás pensé escuchar a Rin con ese tono de voz,verdad Kaito?

-Cierto-afirmó Kaito-pero no podemos negar que se oía sexy,Gackupo!

-Si,era como la mitad secreta de Rin-afirmó pervertidamente-mas su cuerpo...ser animadora le sirvió-Len se empezaba a sentir incómodo y enojado-entonces estamos de acuerdo:Rin es sexy.

-Si,no al tono de gustarnos,pero es sexy-Kaito volteó a ver a Len-Len,espero no te ofenda,pero se ve que Rin sabe lo que hace,jeje...

-Oigan! les gusta ponerme en situaciones así?-ambos asintieron-les recuerdo que hablan de SU mejor amiga,y MI esposa!

-Gomennasai-dijeron ambos bajando la cabeza.

-De castigo,limpiaremos tu aula toda la semana al salir de clases,y no te puedes negar!

-Ya que-siguieron su camino.

* * *

-Rin,tan temprano y ya estaban así de cariñosos?-preguntó Meiko pícara-no quiero saber que es en la noche!

-No somos ni tan pervertidos-contestó Rin sonrojada.

-La voz secreta de Len es tan...sexy-comentó Luka,pervertidamente y las demás se le quedaron viendo raro-Que? no es mi culpa que Rin haya elegido precisamente al sensei,que según la mayoría de las chicas del instituto,es el mas sexy.

-Malditas desesperadas!-chilló Miku-hablaban de kaito,Meiko yo que tu las golpeaba.

-No,de todos modos kaito es mío.

-Basta ya de su plática!-chilló Rin avergonzada-ya suficiente tengo con que me hayan visto desnuda!

-Rin,espero no te ofendas...pero Len es sexy.

-Ya muchas me lo han dicho,pensando que es mi hermano-contestó Rin. Llegaron los chicos y se pusieron a comer.

-Que vergüenza-comentó Miku-no lo supero!

-Miku!-chilló Rin-basta ya!

-Es difícil!-chilló Gackupo-y pensar que no se ven pervertidos...y aquí súper románticos...

-Algún problema?-preguntó Len sonrojado-es nuestra casa.

-Están los niños-comentó Meiko-y si los despiertan?

-Eso no pasa-contestó Rin-lo hemos hecho varias veces y nad...Porqué les estoy contando esto?! es nuestra vida privada!-chilló Rin,sonrojándose-podemos cambiar de tema?

-Hai-contestaron todos al unisono.

-Les juro que esto es lo último...usaron protección,verdad?-preguntó Kaito viendo a los dos,para después solo ver a Len-que ni se te ocurra embarazarla,acaba de entrar a clases y sería raro y malo que saliera de la escuela otra vez.

-Es cierto-contestó Meiko-se los decimos para que ella siga sus estudios y no tengan que cuidar a tres bebés.

-Si no es otra vez de gemelos-comentó Miku.

-Porque no están diciendo como hacer nuestra vida?-le preguntó Rin en susurro a Len.

-No sé-contestó Len también en susurro.

-Ya no preguntaremos nada de eso-dijo Luka decidida. Siguieron comiendo hasta que Rinto,gateó hasta donde estaban.

-Len,mira-Rin llamó la atención de Len,para que volteara a ver al niño.

-Ay,que lindo!-chilló Len,tomándolo en brazos-mira,viene Lenka-Lenka llegó hasta donde estaban y Rin la tomó en brazos.

-Una vez mas su roll de padres salió-comentó Miku,enternecida-préstame a Lenka-Rin le dio a la bebé y Miku se puso a jugar con la bebé-que lindura de bebé.

-Se parece a Rin,porque tiene los ojos azules-comentó Kaito sonriendo.

-Kaito,los míos también son azules-comentó Len.

-Cierto-a todos le salió una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Voy por jugo-Rin se levantó y fue a la cocina pero no tardó en gritar-Len,se acabó y el refrigerador ya casi no tiene nada!-Rin fue a la sala y Len se levantó del sillón.

-Entonces vamos de compras-contestó tranquilamente.

-Si,vamos de compras!-chillaron los demás al unisono.

-Para que quieren ir?-preguntó Rin confundida-solo vamos a hacer las compras.

-No importa-contestó Meiko-Vamos!-Rin y Len suspiraron cansados. Ya no tendrían como salir de esta...

* * *

Angela:Mañana subo el otro capitulo,ok?

Len:Coman frutas y verduras.

Rin:Dejen reviews.

Angela:y nos vemos el martes con otro capitulo.

Angela,Rin y Len:Sayonara!


	45. Chapter 45

Angela:Volví! se que les prometí que publicaría ayer,pero no pude,tenía que hacer una maldita escultura para la maldita clase de artes.

Rin:Len,ya empezó el capitulo!

Len:Ya llegó por quien lloraban!

Angela:No estábamos llorando. Mi querido Len-Kun me pidió que le aclarara porque en el capítulo anterior donde encontraron a Rin y Len...ahí donde se hacen cosas jeje,Len dijo "Malditas drogas!" verás Len-Kun,aquí en mi casa,mi hermana empezó a decirlo,y se nos pegó a nosotros,entonces es como otra forma de decir "Rayos!" o alguna frase de sorpresa,como cuando los encontraron,ya que es como para cuando te enojas o eso,espero me haya explicado. Espera! tienes 10 años? pensaba que eras mayor que yo! no importa,sigues siendo una gran persona para mi.

Rin y Len:Ya empieza el capitulo!

Angela:Malditas drogas con ustedes dos...ves? ahí está!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Todos se habían ido al supermercado,donde tomaron un carrito con asiento para dos niños.

-Vamos a las frutas y verduras-dijo Rin,viendo la lista.

-A la carga!-gritó Kaito,poniendo su mano izquierda en la cintura y la otra elevándola dejando su dedo índice arriba como apuntando algo.

-Kaito,camina-Meiko,lo tomó de los hombros y se lo llevó,caminaron hasta llegar a las verduras.

-Que llevamos?-Len estaba con Rin y los niños,mientras los demás veían varias cosas.

-Oiga,no quisiera probar las uvas?-una chica con el cabello suelto hasta media espalda,una blusa blanca,una falda azul marino un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y zapatos negros se dirigió a Kaito-Están muy dulces!

-Está bien-Kaito se acercó y tomó unas uvas que le ofreció la señora-están deliciosas-se terminó sus uvas y tomó otras-estoy seguro que no me harán daño.

-Rin,no iban a llevar manzanas?-Gackupo se acercó con una bolsa con manzanas.

-Oh,gracias Gackupo,ponlas en la carreta-dijo Rin sonriendo,Gackupo le sonrió de vuelta y las puso en el carrito.

-Gackupo,Meiko no quiere ir conmigo,así que tu me acompañarás a la sección de maquillaje!-Miku lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló.

-No! Rin,Len ayúdenme!-los rubios no lo escucharon y Miku seguía jalándolo-No,espera! Toritoooooo!-Miku se lo llevó y Meiko hizo la facepalm.

-Que infantil-habló Meiko-no aprende de otros que..Sake!-Meiko salió corriendo al ver que había sake en oferta.

-Rin,los puerros-susurró Len,cuidando de que el super-sensor-ultra-especial de Miku no captara lo que dijo.

-Ya los tomé-dijo Rin también en susurro. Cuando ya habían tomado todo lo de esa sección se fueron a la sección de carnes y mariscos.

-Atún!-gritó Luka sonriendo y Rin y Len se le quedaron viendo raro-digo,ejem,llevarán atún?

-Si,si quieres ve tomándolo-contestó Len,Luka asintió y fue a tomar el atún-este está fresco!

-Eres buena escogiendo atún-comentó Rin.

-Años de práctica-comentó Luka orgullosa.

-Llevamos pulpo?-le preguntó Rin a Len.

-No lo sé,quieres pulpo?-Estaban en su pequeña plática,mientras veían el pulpo,hasta que Kaito llegó corriendo con una bolsa en la mano.

-Rin! Len! me compran estas uvas?!

-No-respondieron ambos sin quitar la vista del pulpo.

-Pero están deliciosas!

-ahhh-dijeron ambos sonriendo-no-volvieron a su discusión del pulpo y Kaito solo maldijo.

* * *

-Te gusta este color?-Miku tenía a Gackupo prisionero,y lo peor es que el chico ya le seguía el rollo.

-Si!-contestó feliz-pero mira este! es mejor,se te vería bien y..Que rayos estoy diciendo?!

-No lo sé-contestó Miku sonriendo-tu me seguiste el rollo.

-Naahhh me diste algo raro?

-No,tu solo me seguiste el rollo!-empezaron a discutir y se empezaron a lanzar esponjas para bañarse,ya que en ese pasillo habían.

-Toma esto!-Gackupo se lo lanzó y Miku lo esquivó,pero vieron a una encargada y le empezaron a lanzar las esponjas.

-Ehhh!-ambos empezaron a hacer ruidos y la señora se cayó al piso.

-Jeje,mira,la Yajaira!-dijo Gackupo burlándose y Miku solo rió.

* * *

-Rin,compren me las uvas!-Kaito seguía con lo mismo,y los estaba siguiendo por todo el supermercado.

-Que no!-contestó Rin enojada-y no vuelvas a preguntar!

-Déjalas ahí-dijo Len,enojado también,Kaito maldijo y las dejó en un estante.

-Ya vinimos!-todos traían algo,Luka el atún,Miku su brillo,Meiko traía sake y Gackupo traía una esponja. Pagaron todo y se fueron.

-Miku,ten tu brillo labial-Rin le dio su brillo-Gackupo,tu esponja,Meiko,toma tu sake,Luka su atún y...Kaito echó las uvas Len!

-Maldito Kaito!-Len le dio un zape,pero a Kaito no le importó,solo se comió sus uvas.

* * *

-Espero no entren en medio de la noche al cuarto-bromeó Len,viendo a Rin mientras la chica se quitaba los aretes.

-No pasará-Rin dejó sus aretes en el tocador y se acercó a Len-le quité la llave a Meiko...de todas maneras estoy cansada-Rin se acostó a su lado-buenas noches,Len.

-Buenas noches Rin-apagaron la luz y se durmieron.

* * *

Angela:Y bueno,eso es todo por hoy,ojalá ,les haya gustado.

Rin:Dejen reviews.

Len:Coman frutas y verduras.

Angela:Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Angela,Rin y Len:Adiós!


	46. Chapter 46

Angela:Ya es viernes! un viernes que estoy con ustedes.

Rin:Esta chica ya tendrá mas tiempo libre.

Len:Dejen que salga de vacvaciones el miércoles y ya es toda nuestra.

Angela:Bueno,contesté reviews por pm y al único que le contesto aquí es a mi querido Len-Kun:Que bueno que te alegré la mañana,tus comentarios son buenos,no parecen maduros :) tengo 13 años,espera un capítulo para tu cumple! (sonrojada) Gracias,me di cuenta que ya te gustó decirme princesa...serías el único que me dice así,ya que en la escuela soy la niña tierna (Porque Dios mío,porque?) en serio,mis amigos hombres suelen decirme que soy tierna porque no me comporto como una z*rra como varias chicas del salón,además de que dicen que soy muy inocente...en esos momentos donde me dicen inocente me llega al pensamiento que he leído lemmon (No soy pervertida,pero tampoco soy una santa) si supieran que leo lemmon...no quiero hablar de eso. De hecho un día estaban exponiendo sobre los preservativos y me vino una hemorragia nasal!se me quedaron viendo raro porque mi hemorragia. Mente pervertida ataca de nuevo. El que haya leído esto,en su review coménteme algo XD

Len:Empieza!

Angela;Ok! Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Pasaron varios meses,octubre se abrió paso,y cada vez estaban mas cerca de su graduación. Una joven de 17 años caminaba tranquilamente por la calle.

-Linda mañana de octubre-murmuró para si misma con una sonrisa.

-Rin!-Rin se volteó y vio a Kaito-te enteraste?

-De que?

-Que te llegó esto!-Kaito le dio unos folletos-son de la escuela de gastronomía mas importante de Tokio! dijeron que podrías entrar sin problemas,no es genial?!

-Si!-Rin saltó de felicidad pero paró-tengo que decírselo a Len! y viendo la hora,ya llegó a la escuela! nos vemos después!-Kaito solo la despidió con la mano en el aire y Rin salió corriendo. Caminó por los pasillos hasta que alcanzó a ver a Len,con Nero y kiyoteru,porque era raro,pero eran las 6 de la mañana y los demás maestros llegaban a las 6:45 y los alumnos llegaban también a esa hora.

-Len-Sensei!-gritó la chica acercándose a los profesores-Nero-Sensei y kiyoteru-Sensei,ohayou Gozaimasu-Rin hizo una reverencia junto con los maestros y vio a Len-mira!-le dio los folletos y Len sonrió.

-Dijeron que si?-preguntó sorniente.

-Hay una pequeña posibilidad de que entre-Len no se contuvo y la abrazó.

-Felicidades cariño!-Nero y Kiyoteru solo se quedaron viendo,ya que aparte de saber su secreto,ya estaban acostumbrados a ver ese tipo de afecto entre ellos.

-Rin-Chan,a esto piensas dedicarte?-preguntó Nero,viendo un folleto que le pidió a Len-la escuela se ve muy bien.

-Es la mejor de todo Tokio-contestó sonriente-si me va bien,entraré.

-Cocinas bien,creo que podrás-comentó Len viéndola-estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Siempre soñé hacer pasteles preciosos-comentó la rubia sonriendo-imagínate cuando Rinto y Lenka cumplan años...yo haré sus pasteles!

-Yo lo probaré-dio Kiyoteru sonriendo-si tienes confianza en ti misma,podrás.

-Solo que hay un problema-Rin caminó hacia la ventana-papá jamás estuvo de acuerdo conmigo...dijo que es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Pero es tu sueño-contestó Len-si tu quieres hacerlo,hazlo.

-Lo haré porque mamá me dijo que siguiera mis sueños,y con tu apoyo podré mas-Len se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Consigan una habitación-comentó Nero sonriendo. Rin y Len lo miraron feo..

* * *

-Lenka,cómete la papilla-Rin estaba en frente de Lenka,con la cuchara de papilla en frente-vamos linda,no crecerás si no la comes-Lenka abrió la boca y Rin la alimentó-buena niña!

-Rin,puedes ayudarme?-Len traía a Rinto envuelto en una toalla.

-Si,Len-Rin dejó la cuchara en la mesa alta de Lenka y fue con Len-en que te ayudo?

-Cámbialo-Len se lo dejó y fue a alimentar a Lenka.

-Len-dijo Rin viéndolo.

-Si?

-Come tierra!-chilló Rin,para después voltearse y cambiar a Rinto,Len solo rió.

-Oye,mañana iremos a conocer tu escuela-comentó Len sin dejar de alimentar a Lenka-hay que conocer bien el lugar.

-Entonces vamos-contestó Rin-te aseguro que es un buen lugar.

-Eso espero.

-Lenny-Rin se acercó a Len con Rinto en brazos-a Rinto le está saliendo su primer diente!

-Es cierto!-Len tomó a Lenka de los brazos y la observó-también a Lenka!-

-Ay,que emoción!-chilló Rin contenta-ya quiero que tengan todos sus dientes!

-Algún día pasará-Len se fue a acostar a Lenka y Rin también acostó a Rinto.

-Len..tu quieres otro bebé?-preguntó Rin sentándose en el sofá.

-Tal vez algún día-Len se sentó a su lado-por?

-Es que a veces me pongo a pensar en el futuro-contestó Rin-en como será nuestra vida en unos años.

-Rin,seremos felices-aseguró Len sonriendo-algún día seremos una gran familia-Len abrazó a Rin y ella lo correspondió-te amo.

-Y yo a ti..

* * *

Al día siguiente se levantaron y se arreglaron para ir a ver la dichosa escuela.

-Rin-Len le tomó la mano-no importa lo que haya ahí,podrás.

-Tengo confianza en mi misma-se dijo Rin decidida-entremos!-entraron a la escuela y los recibió una rubia...

* * *

Angela:Eso es todo por hoy! si leyeron lo de mi hemorragia nasal,no olviden comentar algo de eso en su review.

Rin:Dejen reviews.

Len:Coman frutas y verduras.

Angela:Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Angela,Rin y Len:Adiós!


	47. La escuela

Angela:Hola! ya volví! hoy es día especial,ya que Len-Kun cumple años! felicidades! Otanjobi Omedeto gozaimasu!

Disfruta los 11 años ya que solo se vive una vez (YOLO!) me guardas pastel ok? XD

Len:Contesta el review!

Angela:Cierto! Len-Kun:Esos dos niños están creciendo! supongo que será mejor para Rin y Len...no sé porque,me acordé de que una vez mi prima me dijo que creía que yo tendría hijos antes que mi hermana...o piensa que soy pervertida o que mi hermana es mas antisocial XD disfruta que nadie mas me dice princesa,y si,me dan por por tierna,tan tierna soy?! mi mejor amigo,dijo que soy muuy tierna,y rara...y que por eso le gusto...no como amigos sino como Algo Mas! maldita sea...para aclarar solo lo quiero como amigo. Creo que si me verías te darás cuenta que soy rara...eres rubio? entonces si eres Len! ok,no,yo te protejo de las amigas de tu hermana! mi deber como hermana mayor es protegerte :) somos pervertidos,cuando dejaremos de leer lemmon?! tu hermanita lee lemmon?! bueno,si algún día le dan esa "charla" será mas fácil entenderla,gracias a Dios a mi no me dieron esa charla. Si! me sangró la nariz! mis amigas se rieron de mi,a lo cual yo les dije "no pude evitarlo,ok?!" y me largué a mi casa XD mente sexy,ok! sigue tus sueños! yo quiero ser aeromoza! dicen que me quedaría porque tengo mucha paciencia. No,tus reviews no son largos y no se que es hetalia,gomen...Todos ven Hola soy german! yo también lo veo! Len-Kun,de donde eres? una vez mas,Feliz cumpleaños :)

Chiby-Rin:Tu eres la hermana de Len-Kun?! si es así,aquí está el capitulo!

Rin:Ahora si,comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Rin,Len y SeeU iban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela.

-Como verán,hay muchos alumnos,muchos maestros y muchas oportunidades-SeeU los condujo a un salón donde estaban haciendo pasteles-todo esto lo venden,lo comen y lo regalan,Gumo,ven aquí!-el chico se acercó rápidamente-podrías darle una mini tarta de zarzamora a cada uno?

-Si!-El chico fue por dos tartas y se las dio-yo las hice.

Ambos rubios lo probaron y le dieron visto bueno.

-Está muy bueno!-exclamó Rin.

-Gracias-el chico hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-Vengan,tenemos que hablar-SeeU los llevó hasta su oficina.

-Tomen asiento,por favor-Rin y Len se sentaron enfrente de ella,siendo separados solo por el escritorio-Kagamine-chan,que le pareció la escuela?

-La verdad me encantó-respondió Rin sonriendo-se ve que dan clases muy preparadas...

* * *

Mientras tanto,Miku,Mieko,Luka,Gackupo y Kaito estaban en casa de Rin y Len,ya que le dijeron a Rin que querían estar ahí,cuidando a los bebés.

-Lenka no para de gatear!-Chilló Miku,que estaba persiguiendo a Lenka.

-Auch,me lanzó algo al ojo!-Chilló Meiko,tocándose el ojo-me duele!

-Allá va Rinto-Kaito se tiró al piso y Rinto le pasó por encima,todo era un lío...

* * *

-Entonces-Lenka sacó un folleto-tu carrera es de tres años,en el primer cuatrimestre te enseñaremos métodos de investigación,química de alimentos,matemáticas,teoría gastronómica,inglés I y computación.

-Que tiene que ver eso?

-Linda,tienes que seguir varias clases normales. En el segundo cuatrimestre te enseñarán Historia y Patrimonio Gastronómico Nacional, Nutrición I,Técnicas de preparación de Alimentos I,Manejo e higiene de los Alimentos y Bebidas,Microbiología de Alimentos e Ingles II. Creo que tu puedes leer los demás cuatrimestres,están en este folleto-SeeU le entregó el folleto sonriendo-te aviso que te enseñarán italiano y francés;damos cursos de vez en cuando de otras cosas como repostería y eso,puedes venir tu,tu familia o amigos,ya que son cursos abiertos al público. Que les parece?

-A mi me parece bien-comentó Len-es una escuela muy buena.

-La verdad es que si-contestó Rin-creo que he decidido venir a esta escuela.

-Pues muy bien!-contestó SeeU-solo que hay un problema.

-P-problema?-preguntó Rin algo preocupada.

-Si...al principio les dije que eran muchos alumnos..pues todo el cupo está lleno y solo quedan vacantes en Hokkaido.

-Hokkaido?! como le voy a hacer?!

-Pues puede mudarse o..elegir otra carrera. De verdad lo siento-SeeU se escuchaba tranquila pero a la vez algo desanimada por el ánimo de la rubia-si quieres,puedo prepararte un vuelo a Hokkaido para que vayas a ver la escuela,si te gusta ya será tu decisión.

La rubia negó-No puedo...verá,si me mudo viviré sola y dejaría al señor Kagamine solo y en estos momentos necesita ayuda...soy mamá y de gemelos. No puedo dejarlo solo con los niños,y no podría llevarme a los niños,los alejaría de su padre y no tendría con quien dejarlos-Rin suspiró y se levantó de su asiento-lo siento,pero no puedo.

-Está bien-SeeU y Len se levantaron también-si cambia de opinión no dude en venir-Rin y Len le agradecieron y se fueron.

-Rin,en verdad no piensas investigar?

-Len-Rin volteó a verlo-no puedo irme...no te dejaré solo y no debes irte,aquí tienes un trabajo estable,además de que me alejaría de mis amigos...simplemente no puedo.

-Rin,por mi,no te preocupes! encontraré un empleo allá y estaremos bien!

-Len,no puedo ser egoísta!-Rin lo vio con la vista vidriosa-no puedo pedirte que renuncies cuando en Hokkaido no vas a tener un empleo asegurado-Len la acercó a él y la abrazó-no puedo pedirte eso. Vamonos ya,si?-Rin subió al auto seguida de Len.

* * *

-Tadaima!-dijo la chica entrando a su casa.

-Bienvenida!-contestaron todos al unisono.

-Al fin llegas!-Chilló Meiko-Lenka no paró de gatear!

-Rinto no dejó de llorar!-exclamó Luka.

-Y yo quería ir por helado y no me dejaron ir!-chilló Kaito.

-Tranquilos,se pueden ir si quie..-no pudo terminar de decirlo porque ya se habían ido-ahh gracias.

-Rin-Len se acercó a ella-ya decidiste?

-No-contestó Rin con la cabeza baja-no puedo irme,aquí estamos bien y tu trabajas en lo que en realidad quieres hacer-Rin sonrió débilmente-no te preocupes,estudiaré otra cosa...ahora quiero dormir-se acercó a Len y le besó la mejilla-buenas noches-después de eso,se fue a la habitación. Len se quedó pensando y se sintió culpable:Rin renunciaría a su sueño por el! el no podía dejar que Rin se quedara ahí,sin hacer nada,tenía que hacer que Rin siguiera e hiciera realidad su sueño. De alguna manera lo haría...

* * *

Angela:Ok! Len-Kun,este capitulo obviamente va para ti,ya que es tu cumpleaños! ojalá lo hayas disfrutado.

Rin:Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capitulo!

Angela:Dejen reviews!

Len:Coman frutas y verduras!

Rin:Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Angela,Rin y Len:Adiós!


	48. Chapter 48

Angela:Hola! ya los extrañaba a todos!

Rin:Ya quería comer otra naranja!

Len:Yo no quería nada...

Angela:Que entusiasta...bueno,Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

-La verdad,la veo mal-comentó Len,jugando con la orilla de su taza de té-Rin está deprimida.

-Y no has hecho nada por ella?-preguntó Kaito,dejando su taza de té en la mesa.

-Si,ya le dije que podíamos irnos a Hokkaido pero ella no quiere.

-Len,vas a ver que todo estará bien-le contestó Kaito,sonriendo débilmente.

-Hola!-Rin iba entrando a la cocina donde estaban los dos chicos y traía muchos folletos.

-Y ese ánimo?

-Es que mira!-puso todos los folletos en la mesa-busqué información en todas las escuelas de Tokio y creo que estudiaré psicología junto con Meiko! no creen que es genial?

-Rin,siéntate-Rin se sentó y Len le tomó las manos-admítelo,ser psicóloga no es lo tuyo,mejor vámonos a Hokkaido!

-No!-Rin se levantó de su asiento-Len,trabajas en lo que tu quieres! no seré egoísta pidiéndote que nos vayamos!-y fue lo último que dijo Rin,para después irse a la habitación.

-Espera,por eso no se quiere ir?-preguntó Kaito a lo cual Len asintió-Len,y si vas buscando un empleo de maestro en una escuela allá? podría funcionar!

-Cierto! oye,a veces si dices cosas inteligentes-Len fue por su laptop y se puso a buscar. Kaito se fue y Len seguía ahí.

* * *

-Kaito!-Len corrió hacia donde estaba Kaito-ven un momento a mi salón-los dos se fueron al salón y se pusieron a hablar-conseguí un empleo allá!

-Woooo!-Se pusieron a celebrar-ayudarás a Rin a estudiar allá!-siguieron celebrando hasta que Meiko entró estrepitosamente al salón.

-Oigan,se llevaron a Rin!-gritó Meiko desesperada.

-Como que se la llevaron,Meiko?!-preguntó Len asustado.

-Su padre vino por ella y se la llevó!

-Maldición! y si le hace algo?!-y empezó un horrible tormento para Len..

* * *

Después de clases se fue a casa y cuando llegó vio a Rin sentada en el sofá,llorando.

-Rin!-Len se acercó a ella y la abrazó-estás bien?! te hicieron algo?!

-Len-habló Rin llorando-prométeme que no me vas a dejar.

-Porque? que pasó?-preguntó Len preocupado.

-Len...Me caso con Dell el sábado.

Y fue ahí donde Len perdió la cabeza...

* * *

Angela:Y bueno,eso es todo por hoy...ahora la mala noticia:Quedan como 5 capitulos y la historia termina.

Rin y Len:Noooo!

Angela:Tiene que! todo llega a su fin en esta vida. Pero bueno,la vida continúa!

Rin:Dejen reviews!

Len:Coman frutas y verduras!

Angela:Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Angela,Rin y Len:Adiós!


	49. Chapter 49

Angela:Ladies and gentleman! Bienvenidos sean a otro capitulo!

Rin:mother-father-gentleman! (Se pone a bailar)

Angela:No ese tipo de gentleman! (le tira un almohadazo)

Len:(con ojos brillosos) le puedo tirar una almohada yo también?

Angela:No! ya no me pelearé con ellos,mejor Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Len estaba ahí,tirado en el sofá,Kaito y Meiko estaban con él y los niños,ya que Rin había sido secuestrada para ir a comprar el vestido de novia.

-Que puedo hacer ahora?!-preguntó desesperado el rubio-se va a casar con Dell!

-Len,algo se nos va a ocurrir-habló Meiko,poniendo su mano en la espalda del chico-Dell tampoco quiere casarse,y Miku está destrozada.

-Es cierto!-exclamó Len,levantándose del sillón-me pregunto que tan mal está Miku...

* * *

-Ahhhh,se van a casar!-Miku estaba llorando como una desgraciada,estaba con Luka en casa.

-Miku,tranquilízate,no ganas nada llorando-Luka estaba consolándola.

-Es que...lo quiero,Luka!-Miku siguió llorando toda la tarde,con Luka a su lado.

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón,los días pasaron muy rápido y ya era sábado. Rin despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Len,que la estaba viendo.

-Buenos días-saludó Rin con la mirada triste.

-Buenos días-Len también estaba triste,ya que esa tarde perdería a Rin.

-No quiero levantarme.

-Rin,tienes que hacerlo,aunque te cases con él.

Rin le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Len-sabes que te amo,verdad?-la voz de Rin se oía quebradiza,Len no aguantó y la abrazó.

-Tranquila,todo va a salir bien-la voz de Len también se oía quebradiza-vamos a salir de esta,y todo va a estar bien..

* * *

En la tarde todos estaban en el registro civil,esperando la unión forzada de estos chicos.

Rin estaba con Miku,el vestido de Rin era largo hasta el piso,era strapless,era sencillo pero muy bonito. Su pelo estaba planchado y traía un velo.

-Lo siento mucho,Miku,se que lo quieres-murmuró Rin triste,solo para que ella lo escuchara.

-No te preocupes Rin,vamos a arreglarlo.

-Todos por favor a sus lugares,que ya vamos a empezar-habló el juez encargado de casar a Rin y Dell. Todos se fueron a sus lugares,y Len estaba hasta atrás,pero algo así como disfrazado-estamos aquí reunidos este _15 de octubre_ para unir a estos dos jóvenes en matrimonio-una lágrima rebelde bajó del ojo de Rin,queriendo que todo esto terminara.

-Dell Hone,y Rilliane Amano,van a unir sus...

-Espere,Amano?-habló un trabajador de ahí-la señorita es Kagamine.

Todos se vieron entre sí y Rin se quedó sorprendida.

-No,ella es Amano-habló el padre de Rin,interviniendo en todo.

-Esperen,aquí está registrada también como kagamine-habló el juez viendo varios papeles-esperen un momento,por favor. Ve a checar los registros-mandó al chico que se interpuso. Esperaron unos minutos,llenos de murmuros y susurros,hasta que llegó el chico.

-Y bien?-preguntó Rinto desesperado.

-La señorita es Kagamine y ya está casada-Rinto vio sorprendido al señor al igual que todos en esa sala-está casada con un tal...Allen Kagamine.

-Ese tipo-habló Rinto-te casaste con el?!

-Si,y no me arrepiento!-habló Rin viendo a su padre asustada.

-Señor,va a ver boda?

-Por supuesto que si! no me importa si ya está casada,ella se volverá a casar porque es mi decisión y soy tu padre!

-Esperen!-Habló Miku-Hoy es 15 de octubre?

-Si,señorita-le respondió el juez,tranquilamente.

-Rin,feliz cumpleaños número _18_!

-Es cierto!-recordó su madre-Rin,hoy cumples los 18!

-Lo cual significa que soy mayor de edad!-contestó Rin,viendo a todos-no me puedo casar con Dell porque yo lo decido! porque hoy tu ya no tienes el control de mi vida!-señaló a su padre enojada,porque con todo esto,olvidaron el cumpleaños de la rubia*.

-Pero esperen!-habló el juez-se puede saber porque se casó? la mayoría de edad para casarse es hasta los 20.

-Pero aquí aplicaba porque...salí embarazada.

-Estuviste embarazada?!-habló Rinto enojado-donde está ese maldito pervertido?!

-No le puedes hacer nada porque te meterán a la cárcel!-habló Lenka,viéndolo enojada.

-Y tuve gemelos-terminó Rin,bajando la mirada-y si no te dije fue porque sabía como te pondrías!

-Entonces,como la señorita Rilliane ya tiene esposo e hijos,no la puede casar con nadie mas-finalizó el juez,cerrando su maletín-y menos si los jóvenes no querían..Damas y Caballeros,no hay boda! ahora,quiero comer sopa..-el juez se fue y Miku abrazó a Rin.

-Ahh,te quiero mucho,feliz cumpleaños!

-Yo también te quiero!

-Tengo que abrazar a Dell-dijo Miku,soltándola para irse a abrazar a Dell-te quiero muchísimo!

Rin rió levemente y se fue a donde estaba su mamá-Mamá,soy libre!-Lenka abrazó a su hija.

-Veo que ganaron...-comentó Rinto viendo a su ex-mujer y a su hija.

-Si,que se siente,Rinto?-preguntó Lenka entono burlón.

-Nada...esperaré a que Miki crezca..me aseguraré de que en su escuela no haya maestros hombres-puso una mano en el hombro de Rin-eras buena niña...educa bien a tus hijos,ok?-Rin asintió-bueno,yo me voy a Rusia,tienen una fiesta.

-Fiesta?-preguntó Rin confundida,Rinto sonrió y se acercó a su oído...

* * *

Después de media hora,todos estaban en la fiesta que se daría después de la boda,todos comían,bebían o bailaban alegremente,solo que sin Rinto,ya que se había ido a Rusia en cuanto salió del registro civil. Rin y Dell estaban bailando alegremente,y Len y Miku también estaban bailando.

-Esto es divertido-comentó Dell,que bailaba con Rin.

-Si,planearon una linda fiesta-contestó Rin sonriendo.

-Espera..DJ,toca una canción lenta-el dj obedeció y pusieron una canción lenta-Len,me permites bailar con esa hermosa señorita?

Len sonrió-Solo si usted me permite a la rubia-ambos sonrieron aún más y Dell se fue con Miku y Len con Rin.

-Te gustó mi boda?-preguntó Rin dulcemente.

-Estuvo interesante-Len se acercó mas a Rin y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-te amo.

-Y yo a ti-Rin puso su cabeza en el hombro del chico y siguieron bailando toda la noche..

* * *

Angela:Y aquí está! espero les haya gustado.

Rin:Tengo hambre!

Len:Yo también!

Angela:Piensan que yo no como o que? nos vamos a comer!

Rin:Dejen reviews!

Len:Coman frutas y verduras!

Angela:Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Angela,Rin y Len:Adiós!


	50. chapter 50

Angela:Ladies and gentleman! volví con otro capítulo,y con una sorpresa...varios de ustedes se quedaron con la incógnita,preguntándose,que rayos le dijo Rinto a Rin..bueno,hoy lo sabrán..muajajaja!

Antes de iniciar,quiero agradecerles por sus reviews :) Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Todos seguían en la gran fiesta,bailaban y eso,Dell estaba con Miku,muy tranquilamente,y Rin estaba sentada con su mamá.

-Entonces,puedes cuidarlos?-preguntó Rin,sonriendo.

Lenka suspiró y sonrió-Sin Rin,yo los cuido-Rin se acercó y la abrazó.

-Gracias-susurró en su oído-Me voy o se nos va a hacer tarde-Rin le dio un beso a su mamá y se fue a buscar a Len,que estaba hablando con Kaito.

-Len-habló Rin-podemos irnos? tengo algo que hacer..

-Claro-Len volteó a ver a Kaito-adiós,Kaito-volteó a ver a Rin y se fueron..

* * *

-Porque nos vinimos en la limusina?-preguntó Len confundido-Creí que Dell se la llevaría...

-Hubo un cambio de planes-habló Rin nerviosa,todavía recordaba lo que dijo su padre...

**Flash Back**

Rinto sonrió y se acercó a su oído-Por cierto...tienes esposo,una bonita _ropa puesta_ y una reservación,ya sabes donde-le dio una pequeña tarjetita-cuidate,Rinny-dicho esto,se fue.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Rin había entendido perfectamente las palabras de su padre...y por alguna extraña razón,estaba nerviosa.

-Mira,llegamos-habló Rin viendo,como la limusina se detenía...en un hotel.

-Rin,en donde estamos?-preguntó Len viendo el hotel.

-Ya lo verás-bajaron de la limusina y entraron al hotel;Rin fue con a registrarse,ver lo de la reservación y se fueron a la habitación;iban en el ascensor y Rin tomó la mano de Len-supongo que sabes lo que pasa..

-Me estoy dando una idea-cuando llegaron al piso,bajaron del ascensor y se fueron al cuarto,abrieron la puerta y...era hermoso:en el centro de la habitación había una hermosa cama en forma de corazón con sábanas blancas y pétalos de rosas por todas partes,velas,y una bandeja en medio de la cama con dos copas y una botella de champagne;todo era perfecto esa noche.

-Rin,que es todo esto-preguntó Len,asombrado.

-Digamos que es nuestra luna de miel-Len se sentó en el borde de la cama y Rin se le quedó viendo. Se sentó a su lado y tomaron la botella y las dos copas;Len abrió la botella y llenaron las copas.

-Y porque vamos a brindar?-preguntó Len,viendo a Rin.

-Por..este momento maravilloso que estamos viviendo-contestó Rin,sonriendo dulcemente;Chocaron las copas y tomaron de ellas.

-Te gusta el hotel?-preguntó Rin dulcemente.

-Es lindo-contestó Len sonriendo;Rin le quitó la copa y las puso en una mesita que estaba ahí.

-Quédate ahí,ahora vuelvo-Rin se metió al baño y Len se quedó viendo la habitación.

-Lenny~-Len volteó a la puerta del baño y vio a Rin que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño,y se veía endemoniadamente sexy;traía un conjunto de lencería blanco,con una liga de satén en el muslo derecho,vio a Len y le sonrió pícaramente-Quieres jugar?...

* * *

-Oigan,donde están Rin y Len?-preguntó Miku,ya que hace mucho tiempo que los rubios desaparecieron.

-Se fueron-respondió Lenka.

-A donde?-preguntó Gackupo.

Lenka sonrió y los miró-a disfrutar de la hermosa noche...

* * *

Len seguía viendo a Rin-entonces será nuestra luna de miel..

-Así es-respondió Rin,acercándose a él,para después sentarse en sus piernas-acaso te molesta?

Len sonrió pícaramente-claro que no-abrazó a Rin por la cintura y la besó;Rin pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Len. Len pidió permiso a la rubia para meter su lengua a su boca,cosa que la chica permitió sin pensarlo. Len se levantó,sujetando a Rin desde abajo,quedando ella rodeando la cintura de Len con sus piernas sin dejar de besarse,Len la acostó en la cama y se puso arriba de ella..Len pasó a besar el cuello de Rin,haciendo que la chica suspirara,Len no dejaba de recorrer el cuerpo de Rin con sus manos,y Rin le quitó el saco y la corbata,y cuando ya estaba desabotonando la camisa de Len,este se separó de ella y le ayudó a la chica,se quitó la camisa y la tiró al piso;Len siguió con su tarea y Rin acariciaba el pecho del chico. Len desabrochó el sostén de la chica y Rin le ayudó,arqueándose para que se lo pudiera quitar mas rápido.

-Ya estamos iguales-habló Len pícaro;Se acercó al cuello de Rin,y lo besó por última vez,para después recorrer con su lengua,todo un camino para llegar a los pechos de la chica. Cuando llegó a ellos,masajeó el pecho izquierdo con su mano y se puso a lamer el derecho.

-Ah!-la rubia gemía excitada,y solo recorría el pecho del chico con sus manos,sacándole suspiros a Len. Len empezó a lamer el pecho izquierdo y a masajear el derecho,haciendo que la rubia gimiera mas fuerte.

-Ah! Len!-Len sentía una presión en su parte baja,y Rin seguía gimiendo. Pero,en un descuido de Len,Rin invirtió los papeles y ahora el estaba debajo de ella;Rin empezó a lamer el cuello masculino,sacándole suspiros al chico; hizo un recorrido con su lengua y empezó a masajear y a besar todo el abdomen de Len.

-Rin-el chico suspiraba excitado hasta que esos suspiros se volvieron gemidos!-Ah,Rin!-Rin estaba sonriendo pícaramente,mientras sus manos descendían y desabrochaban el pantalón de Len;Rin le quitó los pantalones,dejándolo solo en ropa interior,pero se notaba un gran bulto. Rin sonrió aún mas y empezó a acariciar el butlo por encima de la ropa interior,haciendo que el rubio gimiera más.

-AH! RIN!-la rubia se acercó a él,y juntó sus labios en un apasionado beso,len recorría la espalda de la chica con las manos y Rin seguía masajeando lo que hace momentos mesajeaba. Len tomó a Rin de las muñecas e invirtió los papeles otra vez.

-Te gusta torturarme de esa manera-habló Len directamente en el oído de la chica-eres una niña mala,Rin-Len mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Rin,sacándole un gemido a la chica;se fue besando todo lo que podía hasta llegar al vientre de Rin,bajó sus manos y las dirigió al borde de las bragas de Rin;las bajó lentamente,haciendo desesperar a la chica. Abrió las piernas de la chica y se acomodó en ellas-estás lista?

-Si,Len-habló Rin jadeante;Len se quitó la ropa interior y penetró a Rin lentamente;ambos soltaron un suspiro,Len por sentir a Rin rodearlo y Rin por sentir a Len dentro de ella. Len empezó a moverse haciendo que Rin gimiera.

-AH! LEN!-Len empezó a moverse mas rápido-No te detengas!

-Rin-Len suspiraba,mientras se movía dentro de Rin;Rin rodeó la cintura del chico con sus piernas,haciendo que el chico entrara mas en ella.

-Ah!...Len..quiero mas..!

Len se movía mas rápido,Rin besaba el cuello del chico.

-Rin!..Ah!

-Bésame-pidió Rin,acercando sus labios a los del chico,juntándolos en un apasionado beso.

-Len!-Habló Rin al separarse de él-Len!...ya voy a ...Terminar!...

-Igual...yo!-y fue así como ambos gritaron el nombre del otro al mismo tiempo,llegando juntos al orgasmo. Esperaron unos segundos para que terminaran y Len salió de Rin lentamente,dejándose caer a lado de la chica. Len abrazó a Rin y los tapó a ambos con las sábanas,para después verse a los ojos.

-Te amo-dijo Len abrazándola mas.

-Y yo a ti-entrelazaron las piernas y Rin se acomodó en su pecho,para después caer dormidos,muy abrazados..

* * *

Angela:Me siento muy pervertida! ojalá les haya gustado,dejen reviews,coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Adiós!


End file.
